Repertorio Mabill
by Petite Soeur
Summary: Serie de One-Shots no relacionados entre sí. Advertencia de smut/lemon gráfico. Y otras cosas que se irán avisando a lo largo de la historia. Se prohíbe cualquier plagio y/o adaptación de esta historia. Los personajes de "Gravity Falls Un verano de misterios." no me pertenecen, créditos a su creador original Alex Hirsch, yo sólo hago esta historia con el mero fin de entretener.
1. 1: Fantasía Reprimida

_**Antes de que comience la lectura hay una pequeña advertencia:**_

️ _**Advertencia de Tr**_ _ **í**_ _ **o.**_  
 _ **️**_ _ **Masoquismo ligero.**_  
 _ **️**_ _ **Lolicon.**_  
 _ **️**_ _ **P**_ _ **é**_ _ **rdida de virginidad.**_

 _ **Nota 1:**_  
 _ **Mabel tiene 16 años. Bill pues ... Más antiguo que el universo mismo ahre.**_

 _ **Nota 2:**_  
 _ **No es necesario googlear las palabras marcadas con negritas, y que al final del capítulo yo las explicaré.**_

 _ **Nota 3:**_  
 _ **Bill vive en el sótano de la casa, ayudando a Ford y Dipper en las investigaciones a veces.**_

 _ **Nota 4: Dipper y Mabel viven en Gravity Falls.**_

 _ **Aclarado esto, que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 _ **||||#1: Fantasía reprimida.||||**_

Hacer un clima cálido con aire fresco, una ventisca recorría el pueblo de Gravity Falls, siendo una noche agradable de verano. Era la noche y sólo se escuchan el canto de los grillos y las ramas de los pinos bailar al ritmo de la corriente de aire. Las luces de la Cabaña del Misterio estaban apagadas excepto por una: la del desván, en donde se encontraban 5 chicas haciendo carcajadas en pijama, envueltas entre cobijas y almohadas, habiendo echado al pobre de Cazo de su alcoba, mandando a dormir con su tío Ford a la habitación de los experimentos.  
Mabel iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color rosa con estampado de gatitos blancos, con un pantalón a juego; Wendy sólo traía un corto, oscuro, desgastado y una playera negra con la imagen de la luna llena con puntos blancos simulando estrellas; Pacífica vestía un blusón de encaje color lila, haciendo resaltar sus curvas; Candy se siente cómoda con una playera de manga larga extra enorme de color verde, que le llegó a la parte superior de la rodilla; y por último, con un toque de color rojo y negro, con una playera cualquiera.  
Las mujeres se desviaron hablando de sus vidas cotidianas, peinándose, maquillándose y pintando sus uñas entre sí, cuando Wendy alzó la voz entre las risas de los demás.

—¡Muy bien, chicas! Se acabaron los juegos de niñas. - Poses sus ojos de manera asertiva en todas, generando dudas.

Wendy tomó su mochila, sacando de ahí unas cuantas hojas de papel y unos bolígrafos, escribiendo unas cuantas cosas sin mostrarlas a los demás, mostrándose cada vez más intrigadas; pasados algunos minutos Wendy recortó en partes los papeles, los colocó dentro de su gorro y la revolvió.

—Déjate de misterios, Corduroy. —Exclamó Pacífica expectante, con cuidado de no remover su barniz recién colocado - ¿Qué tramas?

Wendy volvió a sonreír para tomar la palabra nuevamente.

—Bien, este es un juego muy interesante que creo que levantará la curiosidad de más de una. - Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "interesante".

Mabel, Candy y Grenda que se habían quedado como en el lugar de Wendy, sentándose junto a Pacífica.

—¿De qué se trata el juego? —Indagó Mabel con ojos expectantes.

Es fácil, tomas un papel al azar, lee en voz alta la pregunta escrita en él y tienes que responderla con toda sinceridad. —Explicó la pelirroja.

—Suena sencilla y aburrida. —Se quejó sorpresivamente la asiática — ¿Y qué si no contesto la pregunta?

—Oh vamos, Candy-La animó Grenda— Sin mares aguafiestas.

—Fácil, recibirás un castigo. —Wendy habló como haciéndolo parecer lo más obvio del mundo.

—Yo quiero jugarlo. —Habló Mabel-Creo que se ve interesante. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Una chica valiente, ¡esa es mi Mabel! - Wendy abrazó a la castaña por el cuello - ¿alguien más que tenga pantalones?

Las demás chicas se miraron entre sí, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Después de todo son solo preguntas absurdas, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? - ¿Cómo se hizo para comenzar? ¿Qué edad fue tu primer beso? —Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y rodó los ojos— ¿En serio, Leñadora? ¿Estas son las preguntas tan interesantes?

—Oh vamos chicas, ¡confíen en la vieja Wendy! —Ella rió.

—¡Responde la pregunta! ¡Responde la pregunta! —Le animaron todas golpeando el piso con los puños, recibiendo un quejido por parte del tío Stan.

—¡Guarden silencio! ¡Quiero dormir!

Las chicas se redirigieron para después de mirar de una manera expectante a una Pacífica.

—¿Y bien? —Indagó Grenda.

La rubia desvío de la mirada, arqueado las cejas, poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa, tardando en responder.

No me digas que ... —Candy abrió de manera lenta los ojos debajo de sus gafas.

—¡No has dado tu primer beso! —Wendy terminó la frase, soltando una carcajada.

Noroeste se sonrojó hasta las orejas, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, moviendo de un lado a otro su larga cabellera rubia.

—¡Claro que ya di mi primer beso! ¿Quién me crees que soy? —Todas rieron al ver su reacción exaltada —¡Fue a los 13! Con un conde tan rico que no podría imaginarlo.

—Claro. —Exclamaron todas simultáneamente alargando la "a".

—¡Que es cierto!

—Claro que sí, te creemos, pero relaja tus oxigenados cabellos. —Rió Mabel, despeinado su cabellera.

—¿Que diji ... -

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, Pacífica contestó; ahora es el turno de grenda.

—¡Oh, sí bebé! Qué venga esa pregunta: La castaña rojiza repitió el proceso con el papel, y en su lugar se lee en su mente. —Gritó con el rostro cual fresa.

—¿A dónde está tu valor, Grenda? —Rió Candy arrebatando el papel de las manos de la robusta, leyéndolo también obteniendo el mismo resultado— ¿ **Dedos** o **puños** ?

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

Todos miraron a Mabel con ojos brillosos, lanzando un "awwwww" al aire, abrazando a la castaña, adorando la inocencia del lienzo en blanco que es ella.

—Mira, bella Mabel ... —Habló la mayor intenciones de explicar lo que es, pero tan pronto como se abrió.

Sin embargo, no se ha especificado correctamente. Wendy se libró de las manos, comenzando a respirar apropiadamente a nuevo, lanzando una mirada furiosa a las tres chicas, pero se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. Dirigió su mirada a Grenda, subiendo y bajando las palabras de manera sugerente, lo que hizo que la otra adolescente desviara su mirada para hablar en voz baja.

-Digitación. El Fisting es demasiado rudo para Marius, según su criterio moral. —Cerró sus ojos con vergüenza, tapando sus oídos al escuchar las frases sugerentes y en doble sentido que decían todas menos Mabel.

—¡Un aplauso para Grenda, Chicas! —La chica pecosa se llenó su vaso desechable con refrescarse en forma de brindis — Porque ha sido la única completamente sincera en este juego hasta ahora. —Mencionó riendo y lanzando una mirada furtiva de sus preciosos ojos verdes a Pacífica, quién sólo se limita a guardar silencio y alzar su vaso con la cara ruborizada.

Las adolescentes brindaron, hablaron un poco más sobre los temas que Mabel no entendía del todo, pero que comenzó una idea una, ocasionó más de una vez que sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo por la sangre que se subió a la cara.

—Mabel, es tu turno. —Avisó Candy pasando la gorra.

La castaña tragó saliva de la manera incómoda, ¿se ha puesto nerviosa? ¿Cómo tocar la pregunta como la Pacífica o la Grenda?

—Es para hoy, Mabel. —La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, desesperada del título de su amiga.

Sin embargo, en un segundo momento, no hay nada mejor que leer y leer.

—Si cualquiera de tus fantasías sexuales podría convertirse en realidad, ¿cuál escogerías?

Mabel juró sentir su alma escapar de su cuerpo por su boca y como el humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas, siendo su rostro de la misma gama de rojo que el cabello de Wendy. La habitación quedó en completo silencio, hasta que el alma de la pijamada: Wendy rompió aquella atmósfera tan tensa.

—Chica, todas aquí tenemos un tiempo. Aunque no hay mar un triángulo, si no un muchacho guapísimo. —Murmuró lo último para ella misma — Lo suficiente para que las _"_ cositas _"_ hayan pasado entre ustedes.

Todas se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, mientras que la interrogación sólo comenzó a temblar cada vez más.

—¡Escojo castigo! —Gritó de manera exasperada, buscando una salida para zafarse lo antes posible de un terrible interrogatorio.

Sus amigas emitieron quejas en forma de protesta, negando la petición.

—¡No hay escapatoria Mabel Pines! —Wendy se colocó de pie, sentándose atrás de Mabel, sujetando sus hombros suavemente— Anda, cuéntanos acerca de las cosas sucias que hacen tú y Bill.

Mabel comenzaba a ceder, pero no ha sido convencida del todo.

—¿Prometen no decirlo a nadie? —Las tres mujeres se asintieron, excepto la pelirroja, quien hizo su declaración de confidencialidad, provocando un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza en Mabel; respiró hondo y después lo dejó salir, preparándose mentalmente para confesar sus pecados — La verdad nunca hemos hecho _"eso"._

-¿WHAT? Soltaron en un grito simultáneo.

—¡Niñas! ¡Vaya si no se calienta en este maldito instante subiré con la escoba! ¡Y no les gustará! —Otra queja del Tío Stan se escuchó, pero nadie tuvo mucha importancia importancia en el asunto.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? —Habló Pacífica saliendo de su ensimismamiento — ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevan?

—Un año, ocho meses, ¿qué hay de malo? —Mabel sentí tu espalda.

—Wow, no es eso, Mabel. —Grenda la mirada a los ojos - Solo que teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Bill y tu ... Eh ... _**"Sumisión"**_ _,_ —Agregó con comillas imaginarias con los dedos - imaginábamos que al menos ya habíamos ...

Mabel cerró sus ojos teniendo una imagen mental de Bill y ella desnudos bajo sus sábanas. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado para despejar esos pensamientos.

-Bueno, no es como si no hubiésemos tenido intimidad para nada, pero nunca hemos pasado el pasado de algunas caricias sobre la ropa o los besos de la lengua.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas, para los segundos intercambiar expresiones de confidencialidad.

Candy tomó su turno de hablar.

—¿Y no tienes ganas de hacerlo con Bill?

El cabello rizado abrió sus ojos color miel de manera desorbitada, apartando su mirada y rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

No es que no quiera hacerlo, o mar, no es que me desagrade la idea de hacer eso con Bill, pero aún no me siento lista, ¡pero es que es tan atractivo son esos músculos marcados y tatuajes en el cuerpo! —Mabel comenzó balbuceando, tropezando con su lengua, dejando para después una revelación que hizo reír a los expectantes.

—¡Así que, sí hay fantasía número uno de Mabel Pines! —Canturreó la rubia jugando con el cabello de Mabel.

—Sí ... —Suspiró derrotada, dejando caer sus manos sobre su regazo.

—¡Cuenta, chica! —Le inspiró a Wendy trenzando el cabello de la gemela— ¡Y que no te haya ocurrido para olvidar los detalles!

Todas miraban con ojos brillosos a Mabel, esperando a la manera de ocultar el secreto que se escondía en su conciencia. La respuesta es más profunda.

—Okay, ¿sabías que Bill puede crear los clones de sí mismo? —Wendy y Paz negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Yo sí lo recuerdo. —Candy miró a Grenda, viendo también esta asentía efusivamente.

—Bueno ... Una vez tuve un sueño húmedo, donde dos Bills me tomaban. —Mabel sudaba frío conforme avanzaba en su relato erótico, manteniendo emocionadas a sus amigas-Al principio pensé que él había vivido, pero a la vez que Bill no mostraba ni una señal de perversión o hablaba de temas parecidos tomé para la conclusión que usted ve algo que mi propia mente había hecho.

Las adolescentes tenían las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de carmín, una excepción de Wendy que escuchó como si fuera la clase más importante del semestre. Mabel soltó otro suspiro, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, tomó un trago de su bebida azucarada y prosiguió.

—En mi sueño todo pasó tan rápido, tanto que el primer y el último recuerdo que tengo es de ellos dos haciéndomelo, uno en mi espalda y otro debajo de mí, susurrando palabras sucias de lo que yo estaba haciendo y de lo que me harían después . Amanecí con la ropa interior completamente mojada, y sudaba a montones. Se sentía tan real ...

Todas se miraron, esperando que se dijera algo para romper el silencio.

—Creo que Candy ya no quiere tomar su turno. —Habló paz con las mejillas coloradas.

—Tienes razón, además es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Se redujo la imagen en el tono adecuado, mirando a los demás.

Después de los deseos de dulces sueños se apagó la lámpara de aceite que había sobre el escrito. Unos minutos después sólo se escuchan los sonidos del bosque, además de unos pasos alejados de la puerta que daba con el desván.  
Una sonrisa lasciva brilló en la oscuridad junto a un destello de un orbe ambarino.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Cada chica había reconocido sus pertenencias y ayudó a Mabel con el desastre que había provocado la noche anterior. La castaña agradeció infinitamente su ayuda y el tema de su fantasía.  
Se dirigió a sus hogares, despidiéndose de Mabel y agradeciendo la estadía.  
El hecho de no tener nada que ver con las necesidades de las personas, ni siquiera a la hora de hacerlo.

—Tío Stan, ir a dormir un poco más de tiempo, estaré arriba.

—Dulces sueños, calabaza.

La adolescente subió las escaleras a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta y tirando su cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de las peluches y las almohadas. Comenzó a divagar un poco acerca de los temas tratados con sus amigas, sintiendo su estómago lleno de mariposas y su mente nublada de los recuerdos de aquel sueño sucio.

—Oh, Bill ~ —Ronroneó en un suspiro para poco después de quedarse dormido con sus pensamientos eróticos en un flote de su mente.

En la otra parte de la cabaña, en el patio trasero para los exactos, hay que ver si practicamos su **umbraquinesis** , y ya está algo oxidado creando clones. Se notaba que requería esfuerzo, pero no era un trabajo exhaustivo, sólo requería de concentración. Los clones actúan con perfecta naturalidad, siendo perfectamente inconfundibles con él. Bill sonrió con satisfacción al ver cómo está su plan iba de perlas.

—¡Bestia de un solo ojo! —Vamos con nosotros en la portada, teniendo en cuenta el número 2 —Todos y yo vamos a explorar, ¿sabes quiénes son, vienes con nosotros? Soltó un gruñido seguido de una pequeña risa, para después ver a los múltiples demonios viéndolo con una mirada que no denotaba las expresiones ¿querés decir tú sabes hacer eso?

Bill sonrió de lado, siendo una sonrisa tranquila.

—Hay cosas que aún no conoces de mí, Pino. Y, por cierto, me temo que tengo que declinar tu propuesta de "Día de hombres". —El ojambertar se relaciona con su emoción, ¡era más que perfecto! Todo un desfile a la perfección para poder estar con su Estrella Fugaz, ¡solos! ¡Gracias Axolotl!

—¿Por qué me hablas tan formal, demonio? —Dipper miró inquisitivo a Bill.

-He estado perdiendo mis maravillosos modales juntándome contigo, Seis dedos y Fez. Tengo que recuperarlos como un lugar. —Excusa perfecta.

Dipper abrió la boca para reclamar, pero un claxón sonó antes de que él pudiera hablar, seguido de un grito de su Tío Stan. El gemelo se levantó el puente de la nariz, para mirar nuevamente al rubio.

—Quiero la casa entera cuando volvimos, el bosque sin quemar y ningún muerto, ¿ _capicci_ ? —Térpese con su semblante completamente apacible, asintiendo con su cabeza y su mano derecha en el pecho. Dipper se marchaba, pero se detuvo en seco paró sobre su hombro a Bill, denotando seriedad máxima — Ah, y lo más importante de todo, Bill. No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana.

Dicho esto, tomó sus cosas y se fue con sus tíos.

—Es una lástima que Pino no se separe de los deseos carnales de Estrella fugaz, y que tan imaginativos puedan llegar a ser un ser. —Se burló despidiéndose de los pinos con una mano.

Bill chasqueó sus dedos, volviendo sus clones una masa de alquitrán burbujeante en el piso, que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, se deshizo de todos excepto uno de uno, más exacto a su parecer. Entabló una ligera charla con él mismo, probó algunos movimientos físicos, expresiones y rasgos; No puedo haber estado más satisfecho.  
El demonio del sueño se ha visto para la ocasión, en un chasquido de dedos, tanto como su clon, se han visto envueltos en llamas azules, se ha puesto un pantalón de vestir azul eléctrico, una camiseta de botones blanca, abrochada hasta el codo, también se ha activado. chaleco del mismo color del pantalón con botones dorados en forma triangular, creando un conjunto para hacer resaltar sus facciones masculinas y perfiladas, peinó su cabellera rubia ligeramente larga hacia atrás, dejando de lado algunos mechones rebeldes; Quedando en este momento con una apariencia formal, pero no demasiado. Miró sus zapatos, observando su pulcreza.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba. —De sus manos hicieron aparecer su sombrero de copa, revestido del mismo color que el traje, dando así el gran toque final.

Por último, miró al cielo, entre cerrando su ojo al otro lado del sol. Bill frunció el ceño, ¡esa no era una hora para nada conveniente! No daba la ambientación suficiente para seducir a su florecilla.

—¿Qué más da? —Él movió su dedo índice en círculos, acelerando un poco el tiempo, transformando el ardiente Sol de medio día a un atardecer agradable, con un cielo naranja con tintes de rosa y lila. Bill sonrió del medio lado, mirando a su otro yo e intercambiando cómplices de miradas: Ella aguarda por nosotros, no queremos hacerla esperar, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. —Ambos invocaron su bastón en un haz de luz, caminando con el porte y la elegancia que eran característicos de cada uno.

Entrar en la cabaña, un paso tranquilo y suave, sin prisa, pero con un semblante ansioso.  
Los ojos de ambos brillaron entre la oscuridad que comenzó a tomar terreno en la cabaña, siendo también su pupila más alargada y ligeramente dilatada. Subido por las escaleras al desván, escuchando los chirridos de la madera al ser pisada.  
¿Cuáles son las cosas más importantes? En el camino de las escaleras a la puerta de la habitación de su novia se trata de tranquilizar, algo en vano, puesto que puede sentir su líbido a su máximo.

Abrió la puerta, comenzando así con el plan maléfico. Sonrió al verlo en su cama, respirando de manera apacible. Volvió a su mirada a su clon. La réplica del rubio cerró la puerta, al tiempo que recitaba unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, provocando que los tatuajes de los brillaran con luz dorada tenue. Runas para cubrir las paredes, el techo y el piso de la habitación, la luz de la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz, la luz y la luz blancas, contrastando así con el oscuro piso de azulejo negro. La cama también había cambiado, ahora con el triple de grande, con edredones amarillos opacos esponjosos, Con almohadas increíblemente mullidas. A cada lado de la cama se encontraban los candeleros hechos de oro, sosteniendo velas aromáticas que soltaban un perfume dulzón. Como toque final, habían dos grandes ventanas, dando una hermosa vista al atardecer.

Cada uno se envía a los bordes de la cama, se ve la paz y la habitación. Su nariz es pequeña y redonda, como se puede leer y escribir. Los hombres se miraron una última vez para después de su mirada en ella, palpando la suave piel que se asomaba por debajo de su ropa, cambiando por un conjunto de lencería rosada de encaje, con bordes dorados; A continuación descendimos suavemente por sus piernas, envolviendo con unas medias de color rojo, el mismo color que su conjunto de ropa interior.  
Ambos sonrieron satisfechos, retirando sus parches para mostrar, así, un cielo de noche sin estrellas en la luna, con la misma pupila de color ámbar, sintiéndose liberados al instante.

—Oh, Estrellita. —Murmuró Bill Tomándola del mentón de manera suave entre el pulgar y su índice — ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te haré? ... ¿De lo que te haremos? —Él rozó sus labios, en un juego de deseo tortuoso.

El clón de las sombras no se había quedado atrás con sus caricias, pero no está en contacto con la suave piel de Mabel con sus yemas. La chica comenzó con un sueño en los sueños, disfrutando del contacto, pensado que aún se trata de uno. Gimió de manera suave al sentir las manos en su cuerpo.

 _"Ah ... Bill ... Quiero que me tomes"._

Los temas que se escuchan y que otros acompañan al anterior, provocan que sus sentidos carnales se eleven cada vez más. Mabel soñaba con tener sexo con él, soltaba suspiros pesados y entrecortados de sus labios, sin parar de soltar un solo momento.  
El futuro de los sueños ha sido suficiente.  
Ambos se acercaron a su cuello, dejando las lengüetas húmedas en el camino recorrido, intercalando con besos y mordidas suaves, acariciando sus pechos rojos con lujuria ahogada.

—Despierta, Estrella Fugaz. —Musitaron a la vez.

La castaña abrió los ojos del golpe, lanzando un grito ahogado para después erguirse en su lugar.

Respiró agitadamente, llevándose una mano al pecho, intentado tranquilizarse. La mirada, la curvatura de sus ojos, la confusión, la búsqueda de la luz, la decoración de la cámara.

—Buenos días, cariño. —Habló el demonio hecho de sombras.

—¿Disfrutaste del sueño? —Continuó el bill original.

Mabel volteó repentinamente hacia donde se escucharon las voces, quedando con la mandíbula desencajada al ver a Bill y a ... Bill acostados en la mullida cama, esperando a que regresara para continuar con sus caricias.

-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! —Gritó mirándolos a ambos, llevando una mano a su pecho, sintiendo la tela de la corsetería, teniendo una nueva duda en su mente— ¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS !?

Los chicos se extendieron una mano cada uno, y luego se aplastó contra el colchón.  
Ellos le sonrieron de manera lasciva, no pudiendo esperar un momento más para reanudar sus caricias.  
El estómago de mi vida se revolvió, y su mente se llenó de esas sensaciones nuevas, disfrutando de cada escalofrío y cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo, ¿estaba soñando de nuevo?

—B-Bill ... —Gimió acariciando las hebras rubias de los muchachos que complacían — ¿Estoy soñando? Ah ... Tengo tantas dudas, ¿por qué no me contestas? Oh...

Las mejores manos masculinas en el pasaje de arriba abajo hacia abajo por sus curvas, erigiendo por completo la piel de la menor, quiénes protestan por la ausencia de información, y el placer que ha deseado desde hace tanto.

No llevan su parche. —Mabel acarició la cara de ambos, mirando directamente a sus ojos, siendo completamente lo contrario a lo que le gusta. Los precios de los ojos son sólo para saber si se trata de otro sueño.

La réplica de Bill se limitó a una manera de actuar, moviendo sus lenguas en un compás erótico, y al mismo tiempo se escuchó un sonido de manera rápida.  
Lo mismo se puede decir sobre el colchón con la castaña, sin parar en el momento.  
El Dios del caos original se acercó a la pareja, deteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca del cuello del menor para comenzar a repartir besos húmedos por el camino de sus hombros, arrebatando suspiros arrastrados de la parte de la fémina; Llegó a su lado, mordiendo con delicadeza con sus colmillos, dispuesto a hablar por fin.

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas. Sus manos juguetearon en sus glúteos levemente levantados, estirando el elástico de su ropa interior, todas las dudas que se resuelven cuando todo esto termina, así como sé una buena niña y disfruta.

La voz de Bill era ronca, revelando el éxtasis que cargaba en su interior. Mabel obedeció sin rechistar, comenzando con un ciclo de vida errática y una vida más lenta en este tipo de experiencias, provocando tortas sobre la ropa de ambos muchachos. Se muestra de manera especial en el sentido de la longitud de estos, indagando mentalmente en la medida de sus miembros, cuando se llega a una introducción en ella.

Bill comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Mabel, deslizándola con suma lentitud y paciencia, besando cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Por otro lado, el clon no se quedó atrás, apretando sus esponjosos senos por sobre la copa del sujetador, chupeteando la piel que no alcanzaba a cubrir la prenda, dirigiendo sus manos al broche, para separarlo de su propietaria, dejando a la vista aquellos montecitos de carne con un par de pezones rosados descaradamente erectos. La única prenda que vestía la chica eran sus medias. Ella se sentía expuesta y avergonzada, estaba suspirando profundamente, quería cubrirse, pero ambos hombres la detuvieron, uno sosteniéndola de sus brazos, y el contrario de sus piernas, separándolas, tomándola de sus muslos, exhibiendo los rosados y húmedos pliegues de su vagina. Mabel ahogó nuevamente un grito, escondiendo su cara entre su cabello.

"No me miren, por favor ..." La adolescente no podía parar de gemir, doblando los oídos que escucharon.

—Pero si te encanta que te miremos, admítelo, Estrella. —El clon plantó un medio en el medio de los senos de la ciencia, arrebatando un gemido que se quedó atorado en su garganta— No contengas tu preciosa voz, gime todo lo que quieras, después de todo, sólo estamos nosotros tres aquí.

El anterior continuó descendiendo de manera lenta y sensual, pasando por su ombligo, jugueteando con él por unos breves instantes, delineando con su lengua el contorno de éste; no pudiendo aguantar más dejar salir su voz, teniendo en cuenta la corriente eléctrica correr a toda prisa por su espina dorsal. El amor de los sueños, la vida sostenida, los brazos, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los medios de comunicación, la humedad mayor en el centro de la chica.

—¿Lo sientes, Mabel? ¿Te sientes tan bien? —Bill hizo girar sus pezones entre sus dedos, invitándola a gemir, mordiendo al mismo tiempo su labio inferior, gritando de manera provocativa al sentir la lengua del otro Bill andear por su monte de venus, ocasionando que Mabel hundiera su rostro en el pecho del Demonio del sueño original: Adoras sentir su lengua paseándose por tu pequeña vagina, sé que también la húmeda sensación recorrerá tu florecilla virginal, admítelo, pequeña ...

—Ahh ... —La gemela Pines no se puede parar de morder su labio, solo soltándolo para que aparezca, teniendo espasmos en todo su cuerpo-Me encanta ...

Bill sonrió de la manera perversa, entrando sus uñas en la piel lechosa de su novia, obteniendo como respuesta un quejido de dolor.

—Basta de jugar con ella, muéstrale lo que el placer es. —Ordenó el mayor a su creación.

El tiempo anterior no tuvo que pensarlo, ni el tiempo ni la lengua ni el cuerpo ni el cuerpo ni la mano, sino también como parte de la memoria, la sensación de calor que comenzó a acumularse.

No te detengas. —Ordenó Bill soltando el agarre de sus brazos, dirigiendo sus caricias al clítoris hinchado de Mabel, haciendo movimientos circulares, presionando como un botón que se tratara, generando sonidos de chapoteo en el sexo de la niña.

—¡Tan bueno! —Gritó en el medio de su propio placer, cerrando con fuerza en sus ojos, oblicuando sus cejas al mismo tiempo — ¡Ah! Esto es tan bueno ...

El demonio hecho de sombras se deleitaba del sabor agridulce de los fluidos que desbordaba la vagina de la castaña, no desperdiciando ni una sola gota. Moviendo su lengua de lado a lado, de arriba a abajo y en remolinos, escuchando a su dulce ángel gemir, rogando por más del contacto prohibido. Su nombre era llamado plegaria bendita, suscitando a mordidas en los hombros, regalo del Bill contrario.  
Ella detuvo el flujo de sus pensamientos, sólo dejé llevar a cabo por la constante hormiga que pasaba por todos los lados de su cuerpo, y en la punta de sus pies hasta las manos de su cabello, dando una vuelta de regreso y juntarse nuevamente en su vientre  
Como ambos muchachos compartían conexión mental solo bastaba una mirada para poder entender entre sí.

 _"Quiero probarla también, apresúrate y hazla terminar. Después de eso será mi turno"._

Él se limitó a retirar los dedos de Bill, remplazándolos por su lengua, jugando con su hinchada por la rosada oculta entre los pliegues de piel húmeda de su propia saliva. Succionó ligeramente, rozando con sus afilados dientes la bolita de carne.

—¡AHH! —Mabel abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada, teniéndolos cristalizados por las lágrimas de placer que amenazaban con salir— ¿Qué estás haciendo haciendo? —Él sonrió de manera descarada, mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin parar de hacer su trabajo — Bill ... ~ Voy a acabar ... —Ronroneó tirando de sus mechones rubios, obligatoriamente a tener aún más cercanía con su sexo caliente.

Sacudió sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo de la manera lenta, buscando el tiempo antes posible, jadeando desesperada por sentir una vez un orgasmo provocado por su amante.  
El clon se agarró con la fuerza de su trasero, se escuchó con su lengua, se sintió mejor cada vez más apretada en el mismo momento.

—Sólo ... Un poco más ... ¡Me vengo! —Gritó Mabel aferrada a la parte original de Bill, al tiempo que envolvió con sus piernas en la cabeza del contrario hasta tocar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos.

Mabel Jadeaba con la lengua de fuera, con sus ojos derramando pequeñas lágrimas perladas, mirando borrosamente al techo de la habitación.

—Mi turno.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no? Él sonrió macabramente, acariciando por fuera de sus pliegues rosados, organizando un suspiro bajito de sus dulces labios. Ella hundió su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, mientras que se trataba de relajarla para lo que iba a venir. Bill acarició con ambas manos en su culo, se apretó para usar la pelota antiestrés, deleitándose con la preciosa vista de los músculos de la chica contraerse de placer.  
Terminar esa área volvió a bajar a su condición de mujer, pasando por su dedo índice por toda la longitud de la abertura, por su monte de venus, bajando hasta su clítoris que palpitaba dolorosamente, llegando al final a su estrecho hueco.

Cifra un dedo de manera lenta y desesperada, después se sacó y volvió a medir un metro, creando así un ritmo lento en la que Mabel recibía con todo el gusto del mundo sollozando como respuesta. Las uñas de la adolescente se enterraron en el pecho de la imitación de las sombras, y se complementó con todos los nervios de su ser. El rubio satisfecho por la respuesta de su amante acompañó al primer dedo con un segundo, siendo este el anular. Dio comienzo a movimientos de dentro hacia afuera, dejándolos dentro y moviendo las puntas de sus falanges arriba y abajo de forma acelerada, sin dar un descanso a la chica que lloriqueaba en el pecho de su contra parte.

—Mi Estrellita, mi Mabel ... —Susurró él enternecido con la escena, pasando mano derecha por los largos rizos de la niña, otorgando caricias suaves, juntando todo en una coleta que después capturó para tirar de ella hacia atrás, alzando a La vida como si fuera un cachorro con correa se tratara. - Bill los movimientos de su mano al tiempo que acercaba su boca a los hombros de la chica —Muero porque clame mi nombre como el único Dios que hay en tu vida. Ansío con hacerte completamente mía.

Mabel había perdido su mente totalmente, quedando ensimismada en su propio deleite, agitando sus caderas al compás de la mano que la masturbaba de forma deliciosa.  
Sus jugos de amor se derraman sobre sus muslos y pantalón de la copia.  
Las palabras sucias de su novio no paran, suscitando que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentará de manera acelerada, creando así un río que salga de su vagina.

—Bill ... No te detengas ... —La castaña suplicó en voz febril; Sentirse como su vientre. Se calentó y se contrajo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, advirtiendo la venida de su segundo orgasmo.

Los niños pueden escuchar cada vez con más claridad los pensamientos pervertidos y las peticiones que se escuchan en su cabeza, los pensamientos que se ahogan es su pudor y vergüenza.

—¿Qué quieres que ponga mi pene en dónde? —Jugó el rubio que la masturbaba, obteniendo un sonido aún más violento de su acompañante.

\- ¿Los dos en ese agujerito? ¡Eres una sucia, Estrella Fugaz! —Se burló el otro chico, sacado una risa de su contra parte.

La niña no podía estar más avergonzada, pero de repente se dejó de pensar en todas las cosas cosas, quedé en su mente en blanco, rodando los ojos y chillando de manera terriblemente adorable.  
Bill retiró sus dedos, escurriendo más aquellos fluidos transparentes, que después de pasar por su boca, deleitándose de su sabor.

—Demasiado rápido, —Protestó el demonio sin dejar de rastrear los fluidos en sus dedos— supongo que quedarme sensible por el sexo oral.

Mabelizaron para tranquilizar su corazón. Su cuerpo está después de sus orgasmos anteriores, y se puede apreciar una delgada capa de sudor en su espalda y frente.

 _"Tan adorable"._

Pensaron el par de chicos.

El demonio de los sueños comenzó originalmente a retirar su ropa, comenzando por su chaleco y camisa. Los ojos de Mabel titilanban al ver el abdomen. El pálido de su acompañante, el que se aprecia en el borde de su pantalón hasta su ombligo. observaba cada movimiento que hacía, tensado sus músculos; ¿Cómo puedo saber cómo se hizo un brillo con un tinte dorado que emitía una luz ligera? El dios del pasado pasó sus manos por la delicada piel de porcelana de su chica, jugando con la tela de sus medias rosas, que le dio un toque tierno, pero que también está invitaban a jugar con ella. Se detuvo en sus tobillos, los tomé con sus manos y los juntó;

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Reprochó Mabel con el entrecejo fruncido en el tiempo que el niño tomaba sus muñecas e invocaba otra cuerda para atar de forma rápida a ellas, dejándola así completamente inmóvil ¿Qué rayos?

El clon imitó a Bill, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Aunque Mabel tratara de zafarse de sus ataduras sólo conseguimos que las cuerdas rozaran de manera dolorosa contra su piel delgada. Se ha mostrado de antemano, se ha humillado y se ha tenido que optar por hacer todo esto, pero también se ha tenido que admitir que se ha mantenido correctamente.

Los mismos chicos se pusieron de pie, tomándola de las muñecas y tobillos, acomodando el cuerpo de la familia de manera horizontal en la cama, obteniendo como respuesta más reclamos de la chica.  
Bill dejó las piernas de Mabel, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y liberó de su apretada prisión a su pene completamente erecto. Se probó directamente su sabor dulce. Ella soltó un berrido de regocijo en la lengua de su acompañante en su vulva con la libertad total mientras que el rubio se masturbaba. La réplica imitó nuevamente a Bill liberando su erección latente; Se acercó a la cara de la niña.

 _"Sabía que era enorme, pero eso es demasiado, ¡me voy a partir en dos!"_

Ambos rieron ante tal pensamiento.

No te preocupes, querida mía, que sé que entraré perfectamente en tu delicioso interior. —Habló la imitación —Ahora sé amable y di "ahhh".

La policía abrió su camino a la boca, se dio paso al gánde del alcalde, se mantuvo apoyada en el colchón y se tuvo la posibilidad de penetrar en la boca de su amante. Los ojos de Mabel se cerraron fuertemente al pie. El miembro de la copia hecha de sombras se hundió poco a poco en su boca, saboreando cada centímetro que iba a asentarse.  
El placer de tener el demonio de los sueños hizo que el sexo oral no fuera opacado por la sensación de opresión que tenía en la garganta al no poder respirar de manera adecuada.  
El niño sacó un poco de su longitud, sólo con un embellecedor suave, jadeando de satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo, el dolor al sentir un roce con los dientes de la muchacha.

—Mabel ... Cuidado con los dientes.

La anterior mencionada abrió un poco más su boca y cubrió sus dientes inferiores con su lengua, evitando nuevamente los sentimientos dolorosos y el placer del ente de las sombras.

—Estrella, tu sabor es tan dulce ... —Jadeó Bill, mientras tanto, se movió a cada vez más rápido sobre su pene, pero sólo se escuchó con su propia saliva y el pene de su igual, rió completamente extasiado al verla entre Lágrimas, saliva y fluido preseminal que hacían un largo hilo desde su boca hasta el miembro del chico —Hazme espacio, también quiero eso.

Ambos rubios ayudaron a la chica a hincarse sobre sus piernas para después limpiar su cara. Le ordenaron colocarse a gatas de manera severa, lo que la chica acató sin respingar, lográndolo con trabajo. Abrió su boca nuevamente, para recibir la punta de ambos en su lengua, mientras que ella está capacitada para tomar todo el tiempo con su boca; girando hasta el fondo de su garganta. La niña no paraba de gemir y de llorar, ni de ninguna manera deseaba parar. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras ella volvía a hacer una fe al mismo tiempo, escuchando sus quejidos de placer.

¿Cómo es que una chica es tan buena en esto? ¡Carajo, Mabel! ¡Harás que me corra! —Jadeó Bill tomándola suavemente del cabello, controlando sus ganas de hacerlo más fuerte.

—Maldita mar ... yo también ...

Ambos hombres se concentraron en poder disfrutar al mismo tiempo en la pequeña boquita de su compañera, quiénes son los que miran con brillo en los ojos y la saliva y las palabras de sus labios hinchados, llegando hasta su mandíbula.  
Los movimientos se hacen cada vez más erráticos y sus penes palpitaban cada vez más.

—¡Trágate mi semen! —Ordenaron ambos al unísono.

Mabel abrió la boca tanto como se ha visto, recibiendo una enorme carga de líquido blanco y viscoso. Traté de beber todo, pero era demasiado largo y terminó por escurrir de su boca, manchando sus mejillas. Una ligera muestra de disgusto al probar la semilla de los demonios, pues supimos completamente amarga.

 _"¡Esas novelas me mintieron! ¡El semen no sabe para nada delicioso!"_

Afortunadamente ellos estaban tan solo en su propio clímax.  
Los dos le ayudaron a limpiarse, chasqueando los dedos y dejándola impecable.  
Se miraron, sabiendo que era hora.

Bill se acostó nuevamente en la cama, quitando los pantalones y todo lo que queda, quedando completamente desnudo, al igual que su creación. Tiró de las ataduras de la castaña, liberándonos de dolorosas sujeciones, como resultado una piel rojiza e hinchada de manera leve; suspiró de alivio al poder mover sus manos de nuevo; Solicito permiso para quitarse los tobillos, obteniendo la aprobación de los demonios. Mabel se sentia tan comodo me viste acaecio veloz te slois una vez, pero su atenciòn se llamaba el Cifre que estabas acostado en la cama, las piernas abiertas, dejando una vista totalmente expuesta de tu miembro viril aún erecto por completo, como si no se hubiera corrido en absoluto; Mabel se sonrojó completamente al mismo tiempo, no se puede evitar la avergonzada de disfrutar la vista. Bill le hizo una seña de que se acercara, y que se cumplió, pero se tiene que tener un miedo de hacerlo. Ella llegó gateando a donde está su amante, subiéndose por encima de él, pudiendo apreciar su valor agradable.

—Mabel, mírame. - Ordenó firmemente.

Ella lo hizo, siendo recibida por un apasionado. Bill Masajeaba todo su cuerpo, mojándola nuevamente y mi pene chocara con su entrada, a lo que ella ha respondido separándose del beso, hundiendo su cara otra vez en el pecho del hombre.

—Bill ... ¿me lo van a hacer? ¿Nosotros tres lo haremos? —Mabel no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero también estaba esperando esto para que vean los ángeles caídos en la cama junto a ella.

Billete en el frente con la cabeza, riendo en la voz grave, susurrando más guarradas en la oreja del cabello rizado, mientras lees una respuesta al mismo tiempo. Con la desesperación. Él se hincó sobre la espalda de Mabel, repartiendo besos suaves y mordidas sobre toda su piel, marcando a la adolescente como suya.  
Ambos anunciaron una masturbarla de manera suave, preparándola para el acto.  
La copia se deslizó en sus dedos mojados al año de la educación, el estilo de color de rosa, el texto de color rosa, el tiempo suficiente para que se produjera una mujer doliente. La menor parte se dejó hacer, sabiendo lo que venía justo ahora, tomando una mejor postura, facilitando el trabajo de los muchachos. Su voz no tardó en salir en altos tonos agudos cuando tanto su vagina como su trasero eran penetrados por los largos dedos de los rubios. Sollozo en voz quebrada que iba a llegar a su tercer orgasmo si ellos no paraban, así como se han dado cuenta, que ha sido necesario para el verdadero placer.

Tomar sus miembros y acomodar la punta de ellos en el agujero correspondiente. Mabel apretó los ojos y mordió su labio, completamente feliz de por fin experimentar el sexo. Ambos fueron lentos, pacientes, percibiendo el calor del calor con el recibo de la niña.  
La búsqueda de los gritos de dolor que comienzan a nacer en su garganta, con la intención de ocultar también sus preocupaciones. Una cosa que fue hecha en vano.  
Bill besó su cara mientras acariciaba su cabello, tratando de relajarla, pero ella abrió sus ojos arrepentidamente al sentir una enorme punzada de dolor superior a las anteriores cuando el rubio tocó su delgado himen. Él gruñó suavemente, cuando se insertó hasta el fondo, se llevó a cabo su inocencia, al mismo tiempo que el contrario había terminado de entrar en su culo.  
Los tres lanzaron un sonido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta al estar completamente adentro del ojimiel.

No se movieron, se mantuvieron quietos para dejar de acostumbrarse a su mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo, a su personal, a su piel, a sus palabras de amor, a su lealtad eterna y gentileza a continuación.  
Cuando el cuerpo de Mabel se relajó en el pasado, a la vez que en el futuro. La adolescente suspiraba en voz baja. Bill siguió con esos movimientos hasta que en un momento tocó cierto lugar allá adentro que hizo que el joven gritara sonoramente de placer; Me di cuenta de la manera en que su voz había salido se había dado en sus manos de inmediato a su boca, siendo retiradas de inmediato por el demonio de los sueños.

No calles tu preciosa voz, déjanos escucharte.

La respuesta fue, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de sus resultados, moviendo sus caderas al compás de los demonios. Su cuerpo se quema, se arde por completo y se siente en un cosquilleo. Su voz se eleva cada vez más, jadeando con la lengua exterior, dando una vista deleitante a los rubios que comienzan a golpear con sensibilidad a sus genitales cada vez más brusco, dejando atrás su delicadeza a la niña que disfrutamos tanto como ellos . El calor ardiente que se alojó en la parte baja de la vida se extiende por sus miembros palpitantes. Los fluidos de los tres se mezclan, resbalando entre ellos, mejorando los roces.

-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! - Mabel tomó del cabello a ambos, acercándolos a su rostro.

La gemela Pines no podía parar el nombre de los demonios; en su interior creció cada vez más el calor, y su vagina palpitar a cada uno en su interior. Era un sentimiento que iba creciendo cada vez más, haciéndola desearlo tener todo.

\- Más ... Por favor, quiero más ... -Berreó con vergüenza.

Una luz verde se encendió en la cabeza de los muchachos. Tanto el Dios del caos original como su réplica hecha por umbraquinesis se carcajearon macabramente, mientras que hablar de manera sincronizada, yendo uno después del otro.

—Desearás no haberlo pedido. - Anunció Bill enterrando sus afiladas uñas en sus glúteos, provocando que la sangre se escapara de su piel.

—Te cogeremos tan fuerte que te volverás adicta a que te follen así. - Anunció el otro chasqueando los dedos, atando su cabello en dos coletas, tirando de ellas.

—¡E-Ey! ¡N-no m-me refería ...! —Mabel abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitada y apretó su barbilla, dejando de lado su saliva.

El par de dioses aumentaron el ritmo de sus caderas, intercalando las embestidas en cada hueco, sin dejar de estar lleno en ningún momento. Mabel se sentó en el lugar de los dos puntos en los puntos sensibles, se sentó en los nervios que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Podremos percibir su garganta cerrada a pesar de todos los gritos que se lanzarán cada vez que los rubios se escribirán sin piedad, generando una sensación de hormiga en su útero, creando contracciones deliciosas que aprieten sus miembros. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo se mezclaba siendo uno solo al final, juntando sus jadeos, convirtiendo su esencia en una sola vez en ese momento de deseo desesperado. La gente mantenía los ojos cerrados, solía disfrutar de cada cosquilleo, cada espasmo y cada corriente eléctrica que viajaba sin fin por todo su cuerpo.

Bill pensaba en cada momento que volvimos a clavarse en el interior de la pequeña en cuanto tiempo habíamos deseado haber tomado, de forma brutal y sin compasión, sin importar si le gustaba o no; Pero el verla así, gimiendo en su pecho, haciéndole el amor con una copia del mismo mismo, tan sumisa, tan suya ... ¿Qué es lo que los humanos llaman "amor"? Cifra el tomo de la cara, acercando sus labios en un ligero roce, probando un poco de su piel sudada por el esfuerzo del acto, advirtiendo que las paredes del menor se apretaron una última vez, corriendo por primera vez tener sexo. Los ojos de la familia de la mujer se convirtieron en un tema importante, en su frente, en su frente, con algunos miembros del grupo rebeldes adheridos a esta; sus preciosos ojos de color brillaban de júbilo y de algunas lágrimas de placer (y tal vez de dolor) que se retenidas retenidas ahí; sus propios labios se encontraban hinchados de los morderlos, y de la brutalidad con la que fue besada.

—¿Podrías explicarme quien te dio permiso de venirte antes que nosotros? —Reprendió el Dios del día con alguien más, pero todavía no se ha visto todavía en el limbo de su éxtasis.

Las piernas de la adolescente se sentían débiles, como y sus huesos estuviesen hechos con gelatina. Sin embargo, ella aún no estaba satisfecha; El sentimiento de quien busca se llenó una y otra vez comenzó a invadirla, por lo que solo le sonrió con la mirada perdida, moviendo sus caderas reanudando el salvaje frenesí entre los tres. Ella avanza con los movimientos ascendentes, para bajar nuevamente, exprimiendo los penes erectos que se encuentran dentro de los suyos. Los demonios gruñeron al tacto, temblando ligeramente; Mabel comenzó a hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta, entrando a los miembros de los muchachos en su interior, sollozando en voz baja mientras que los pequeños saltitos sobre sus virilidades. Sus senos de adolescente rebotaban en cada estocada que hacía,

—¡Joder! ¡Maldita chica virgen! —Maldijo la réplica— ¡Te rellenaré por completo de mi semen!

—Maldita mar ... Estrella ... —Se quejó el otro rubio- Tu útero quedará tan repleto de mí ...

Los movimientos de la pelvis contra la muchacha, el movimiento de la forma contra el trasero y el movimiento, son cada vez más rápidos y menos precisos. Ahora era el turno de los muchachos de ojos color ámbar hacer expresiones de placer, juntando las cejas y apretando todo lo que era posible su mandíbula masculina.

—¡Carajo, Mabel!

El demonio hecho de las sombras fue el primero en la forma correcta, la muerte del orgasmo y la muerte con el dolor de su marca. El último en lo correcto fue un proyecto de ley, soltando cada vez más allá de ella, haciendo clic en el derecho del mismo.

El tiempo de los sueños aún no está disponible en el tiempo. Aproveche la viscosidad de sus fluidos mezclados para dar un empujón más fuerte que los anteriores para medir su glande a su útero. Él tomó la cabeza de la joven para hundirla en su pecho antes de que ella escapara, escuchando sus gemidos tanto como placer como reproche, pero él ignorara completamente, cayendo su cabeza contra la almohada, disfrutando del paraíso que Mabel se cargaba entre las piernas

-¡Cuenta! ¡Déjame ir! - La niña se retorcía bajo los brazos de su captor, se dudó de pronunciar las palabras, porque la verdad era demasiado placentero, pero no mucho menos.

Cifra hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de ella, mirando como podría haber usado su cómplice, intercambiando miradas por un momento fugaz.

 _"Veamos cuanta capacidad tiene este agujerito"._

Volvieron a intercambiar sonrisas, cómplices, mientras que en el otro lado de la vida, en el sonido de "pop" y "derramar" un poco de semen sobre las sabanas, y nadie más importante. Bill sujetó los glúteos de la chica, dando paso a su vagina manchada de fluidos de los tres, pero eso no le importó en absoluto, ya que acomodó la cabeza rosada de su pene en la ya ocupada entrada de la fémina, a lo que ella Inmediatamente reaccionó irguiendo su espalda.

—¿Qué rayos? ¡Cuenta!

Ella intentó huir desesperadamente de ahí, pero el fuerte agarre de los demonios se ha impedido. Se maldijo a ella misma, en el momento que deseé tener un trío con el mal tiempo de los sueños: Bill Cipher, junto a una réplica suya, ¡solo ella tiene deseos así de masoquistas! Sus pensamientos se callaron cuando se pudo reparar la presencia de un segundo miembro masculino abriéndose paso en su feminidad. La mente se cerró los ojos cuando la intrusión en su sexo fue tomando terreno; Dejó salir su voz en dolorosos quejidos, sabía que sus protestas no habían sido escuchadas, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la boca. Relajó su cuerpo, en un intento final por disfrutar de una nueva experiencia tan intrépida. Su técnica al parecer había funcionado. Los tres soltaron un suspiro entrecortado, quedando quietos por unos segundos para que la acostumbrara nuevamente a la intrusión de sus falos. Sorpresa fue lo que sintieron los rubios cuando vieron a su amante comenzando a marcar el ritmo que se llevaría a cabo.

—A-Ahhh ... Bill. - Soltó la ojimiel en un ronroneo— ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?

Complacidos por la iniciativa que tuvo la pequeña, por su interior sin piedad alguna, siendo llevados por el límite de la libido, por la red de la piel, Reventando algunos vasos sanguíneos. La música se escuchó en su lugar, pero no se importó, ni se escuchó, ni siquiera se escuchó, sino también se escuchó la pequeña imagen de Pinos es una masoquista de clóset.

 _"Tan apretado, tan caliente, tan dulce y delicioso martirio prohibido ... Y es mío, completamente mío ..."_

Pensé el demonio de los sueños original, llegando a tocar el útero cada vez que entraba y salía de la vagina de su novia.  
Bill salió de ella, haciendo que su réplica saliera también, acción que robó un quejido de todos. El Dios del caos tomó a la menor en brazos, haciendo una seña a su creación para que se pusiera de pie igualmente, hizo que la cargara, ordenando a Mabel abrazarlo del cuello y que enredara sus piernas en su cintura, clavando su falo nuevamente hasta el fondo, mientras que Bill la abrazaba por la parte de atrás, tomando su turno para entrar al trasero de la niña, devolviendo el éxtasis a todos. En la habitación sólo resonaban los sexos de los tres chocar entre sí, creando un sonido indecente pero morboso para los presentes ahí; los sonidos de sus pieles sin embargo eran opacados por los chillidos agudos de la adolescente, que no se molestaba en dejar salir su voz, mostrando el tremendo goce que recorría su cuerpo. Unos empujones bruscos más fueron suficientes para que ambos jóvenes liberaran una tercera carga de su blanca semilla en el interior de la jovencita, quien al sentir de nuevo el calor del semen en si interior tuvo su ultimo orgasmo de la noche, soltando un gemido, que a los oídos que estaban presentes fue más que bellísimo.

El día de la muerte del interior de la chica, y aunque ellos aún no han continuado, se ha notado que para Mabel había sido demasiado para su primera vez. Ambos muchachos le ayudaron a hacer un recuento en la cama, quitando sus pantimedias sudadas y rotas por la acción que hubo. La taparon hasta el cuello, acostándose a cada lado de la chica, abrazando cada uno, por un lado. Ella se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en la cara, sintiéndose completamente amada, quedando así el recuerdo de ella cometiendo el más delicioso pecado a flote de su mente.

 _ **Bonus.**_

Mabel se despertó por el zumbido de un mosquito infernal, trató de ahuyentarlo, pero solo consiguió montones de nada, arruinando por completo su comodidad en su cama. Con pesar abrió los ojos, viendo el techo de la cabina, sintiéndose completamente estafada.

 _"Al parecer volvió a ser un sueño. Debí imaginarlo, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"._

La joven soltó un suspiro de decepción. Se sentó en su cama y miró a la contraria, observando entre la pluma que se siente vacía, extrañada de dos cosas: ¡había dormido demasiado tiempo !, y que al parecer se escribe sola en casa. ¿De repente tienes una respuesta? ¿Cómo desnudez?

—¿Pero qué demonios?

Unos ronquidos en la habitación Le hicieron un respingar del susto, provocando que esta se tocara hasta la cabeza con su sábana, temblando de frío y de miedo, pensando que alguien extraño que había colado a la cabaña, hasta que unos murmuros entre sueños le escaparemos de su ensimismamiento. Mabel adoptó el valor suficiente para sacar la cabeza de sus sabanas y asomarse por uno de los extremos de la cama, desencajando la mandíbula en el piso de la habitación, completamente dormido en un sueño profundo, y lo peor de todo A criterio de la joven Pines, ¡completamente desnudo! La castaña gritó sonoramente, sintiendo la cara caliente por la sangre que se había subido de repente. El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el demonio se levantara de golpe, mirando hacia todos los lados,

La chica gritó nuevamente, tocándose hasta la cabeza otra vez, repitiéndose mentalmente que todo era parte de otro sueño. Su seguridad bajo la sabana se terminó cuando esta se arrebató de las manos, encontrándome en dos demonios rubios terriblemente guapos y completamente desnudos frente a ella.

 _"¡POR AXOLOTL! ¡POR AXOLOTL!"_

Mabel pensó su corazón se dio una vuelta cuando ambos chicos se sentaron a su lado a tratar de tranquilizarla, siendo en vano.

—Tranquila, Estrellita, soy yo, Bill. —Habló uno de los chicos acariciando la cara de la familia.

-¿Cuenta? —Mabel que se refiere a algo similar— ¿Entonces ... todo fue real? —Preguntó ella con la cara roja cual cereza.

Ambos muchachos rieron.

—Si no te repitas lo suficientemente real podemos repetirlo ... - Susurraron ambos comenzando a acariciar su cintura, robando un gemido por parte de ella.

Mientras tanto, se reanudaban su fiesta en la habitación. Un buen momento en un momento en el que he estado en una buena ocasión, ha sido enviado a un lugar completamente traumatizado.

—¡BILL, ENORME HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

* * *

 _ **Fisting**_ o _ **fist-fucking**_ es un término con el que se diseña la práctica de la inserción. Un acto consistente en la introducción parcial o total de la mano en el año o la vagina de la pareja. Es una práctica como los extremos, y se suele recomendar que no se lleve a cabo sin embargo, no se cuente con los requisitos necesarios (desinfección, limpieza, guantes de látex, etc.) y posteriores (dilatación paulatina).

 **Fingering** , **dedillo** o **dedeo** es la manipulación manual (genital) del clítoris, la vulva, la vagina o el ano con el fin de la excitación sexual y la estimulación sexual. Puede constituir el encuentro sexual completo o puede ser parte de la masturbación mutua, con juegos previos u otras actividades sexuales.

 **Sumisión** se refiere a la actitud que toman los individuos que se tienen a la autoridad o la voluntad de otras personas si hacen cuestionamientos.

La **umbraquinesis** (también escrito _umbrakinesis_ ) Es Una hipotética s capacidad psíquica Que consistiría en la Manipulación mentales de las sombras.

 _ **Bueno personas bellas, hasta aquí el primer One-Shot de este repertorio ggg, me esforcé demasiado en esto, es la primera vez que escribo un trío, además, ya está algo oxidada con el limón: C Me tardé DEMASIADO, LO SE . Pero en el camino de la inspiración, me gustaría, y no quería, un trabajo deplorable. NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTOS DESVELOS COSTO.**_

 _ **Pero todo por escribir marranadas 7u7**_

 _ **Gracias por todo esto.**_

 _ **Besoooos 3**_

 _ **PD:  
Esta parte fue editada.**_


	2. 2: Mía Parte 1?

_**Antes de comenzar la lectura me gustaría poner una pequeña advertencia:**_

 _ **Autagonistofilia (Excitaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n por ser visto durante el acto sexual).**_  
 _ **Masoquismo ligero.**_  
 _ **Pérdida de virginidad.**_  
 _ **Candualismo (Excitación sexual al ver a tu pareja teniendo sexo con alguien más).  
**_ _ **Pinecest.  
**_ _ **Rape Fic.**_

 _ **Nota**_ : _**Este One-Shot está situado en donde Bill ganó en su Raromagedón, siendo éste expandido mundialmente al no existir la ley de magnetismo que lo retuviera.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Mabel y Dipper tienen 15 años, siendo Dipper el mayor por unos cuántos minutos.**_

 _ **Nota 3: Cuando rescataron a Ford no lo hicieron en la cabaña.**_

 _ **Nota 4: Pistola antimateria de la que se habla en esta parte.**_

 _ **Nota 5: Capítulo increíblemente largo.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que avisar, disfruta de la lectura.**_

* * *

 _ **|||| #2: Mía. (Parte 1/?) ||||**_

Los gritos eran cada vez más insoportables, las discusiones más frecuentes y el bullicio era parte de su apocalíptico día a día. La resistencia en contra de la tiranía de Bill seguía refugiada en la Cabaña del Misterio, siendo aún protegidos de las inminentes olas de locura, ojociélagos y de sus traumatizantes bestias del averno gracias al hechizo del unicornio; sin embargo, cada día pasado era más difícil poder mantenerse así, puesto a que todos querían su vida normal de vuelta, después de 2 largos años y de la globalización del Raromagedón volvía cada vez más inestable la mentalidad de cada individuo que ahí habitaba.  
La noche era la hora más pacífica, la hora favorita de todos, pero sobre todo de los gemelos Pines, ya que podían descansar como los mediadores de la Resistencia. Dipper y Mabel se encontraban sentados en el antiguo escondite de Wendy, sentados, mirando al cielo con la brecha que mantenía conectadas a ambas dimensiones.

Mabel lanzó un suspiro cansado al aire, llamando la atención de su hermano.

¿Qué pasa Mabs? ¿Está todo bien? — Dipper se acercó a su hermana, apreciando su vista perdida en el cielo multicolor.

Ella simplemente asintió, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo, creándole una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Sus corazones latían rítmicamente, sincronizados uno con el otro.  
Los gemelos Pines no podían explicar ese sentimiento tan agradable que surgía entre ellos desde hacía algunos meses, no encontraban las palabras para describirlo, pero la verdad es que poco les importaba.

—Dipper, — Exclamó ella — quiero que esto termine, quiero volver a mi vida normal en California, quiero despertar de toda esta pesadilla. —Mabel abrió sus ojos, conectando su mirada con la de su hermano.

Sus ojos eran inclusive del mismo color miel, con la mirada que brillaba del sentimiento que compartían, de ese " _algo"_ prohibido que ellos compartían y que era completamente secreto para toda la gente que los rodeaba.

—No te preocupes, Mabel. —El adolescente tomó la mano de la joven, enredando sus dedos en un gesto de protección—Yo voy a cuidarte y protegerte de toda esta mierda. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ellos juntaron sus frentes, suspirando de manera pesada, mezclando sus alientos, juntando sus rostros, pero siempre manteniendo esa distancia de un par de centímetros, como queriendo que evitar lo inevitable. Los gemelos sabían que lo hacían estaba mal, pero en el fin del mundo, poco les importaba. Sus labios hicieron un ligero roce entre sí, enviando escalofríos violentos por todo su cuerpo; mientras que Mabel sentía cientos de mariposas alojarse en su estómago, Dipper podía apreciar el constante martilleo de su corazón a punto de salirse por su boca. Y por primera vez, dejó de escuchar a su cabeza, y escuchó a su corazón incesante.

Se besaron.

Dipper había tomado las mejillas de su hermana, acercándola a su boca, quedándose estáticos. Se separaron un par de segundos después, aun mirándose a los ojos, sin saber qué decirse el uno al otro. Otro beso surgió, esta vez más acalorado e impaciente, sus labios se devoraban el uno al otro, mientras que sus lenguas tímidamente iban conociéndose poco a poco. Su abrazo cariñoso se convirtió en roces calientes entre ellos. Él por inercia mordió el labio inferior de la contraria, a lo que ella simplemente respondió con un jadeo ahogado.

—Dipper…— Mabel lo tomó por la nuca, controlando el deseo latente que comenzaba a tomar control de la situación—Debemos parar. —Habló con firmeza.

El gemelo mayor pudo sentir como un balde de agua fría imaginario le caía sobre la cabeza, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad.  
Los gemelos tenían las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos brillosos, pero ambos sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar. Acomodaron sus ropas y se relajaron; se sonrieron de manera sincera y entraron nuevamente a la cabaña, habiendo disfrutado del delicioso fruto prohibido. Se dirigieron al ahora compartido desván, colocándose cada quién en su sitio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Se desearon buenas noches desde lejos, durmiéndose con una sonrisa en los labios.

El día siguiente todos se reunieron en la sala de estar, siendo Ford el que tomaba su turno de hablar, explicando su plan para derrocar la tiranía de Bill. Él explicaba detalladamente, junto con el viejo McGucket, cómo es que podían llegar a infiltrarse en _Fearamid_ sin morir en el intento, en cómo podía llegar a desarrollar un arma que puede llegar a descomponer la estructura física que ayudaba a mantenerse a Bill en esta dimensión.

—Si llegamos a tomar en cuenta la hora en la que salen a patrullar esas criaturas, el punto ciego que se encuentra aquí, — Señaló el de seis dedos en la pizarra, mientras que todos prestaban atención con mirada determinada— podríamos llegar a lograr a infiltrarnos sin problema alguno. — El mayor suspiró sobándose el puente de la nariz, quitándose sus lentes desgastados, mirando nuevamente a la resistencia para colocarse sus lentes otra vez— Sólo necesito arreglar los últimos detalles de pistola antimateria, pero necesito contactar a un viejo amigo que conocí viajando entre dimensiones.

—¿Cuánto más tiempo tendremos que esperar, Tío Ford? —Habló exaltada Mabel, llamando la atención de todos los presentes ahí—¡Estoy cansada de vivir en esta mierda de pesadilla! Y estoy segura de que no soy la única aquí que piensa eso.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirando de manera estupefacta a Mabel. Dipper se puso de pie, tomando por los hombros a su hermana, tratando de tranquilizarla, en vano.

—¡Quiero mi maldita vida de vuelta! Se supone que eres el más listo de todos nosotros aquí, entonces, ¿cómo es que Bill logró capturarte en primera instancia? ¡Apenas y pudimos escapar! ¡Ni siquiera pudimos rescatar a la gente que estaba atrapada en el trono! —Mabel hablaba con la voz cortada, tratando de no llorar ahí mismo— Ni siquiera te he escuchado dar las gracias, ¡ojalá te hubiésemos dejado con Bill!

Se pudo escuchar cómo es que todos aguantaban la respiración, hasta que el carraspeo de una garganta se escuchó rompiendo así el silencio.

—Lo único que te he pedido es paciencia, Mabel, ya que sé que no puedo contar contigo de la misma manera que lo hago con Dipper. —Mabel abrió sus ojos, que comenzaban a cristalizarse, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho—Además, no estaríamos en esta "mierda de pesadilla" si tú no hubieras sido tan ingenua como para dejarte engañar por Bill en el cuerpo del viajero. ¿Crees que esto es culpa mía? ¡Piénsalo dos veces!

La castaña pudo reparar cómo en su corazón algo se rompía, miró al suelo con frustración, apretando sus puños hasta clavar sus uñas en la carne de sus palmas.

—¡Ya basta, cerebrito! —Stan alzó la voz, azotando el puño en una mesa cercana, sobresaltando a su gemelo—¡Esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar si tu absurda obsesión por todas estas estupideces sobrenaturales no hubiera llegado tan lejos! ¡Mi calabaza no tiene la culpa! —Stan se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano, cerrando sus puños, con intención de golpearlo— Siempre te importaron más tus estúpidas investigaciones que la familia, Stanford.

Stan fue el primero en golpear a Ford, tirándolo al suelo, comenzando así una nueva pelea entre ellos dos, mientras que los demás trataban de separarlos, Mabel se fue corriendo a su habitación, seguida por su hermano, pero fue en vano, ya que ella cerró la perta en sus narices, dejando salir su amargo llanto.  
Dipper se sobó la nariz, apretando su puente para evitar que la hemorragia continuara. Él suspiró resignado, bajó las escaleras, decidiendo que por el momento lo más razonable era dejar a su hermana sola. Al llegar nuevamente a la sala pudo apreciar a sus tíos golpeados y sangrando de diferentes partes de la cara, el hombre tauro los mantenía separados, mientras ellos se dedicaban una mirada de odio.

El resto del día transcurrió con un ambiente pesado, cada quién continuando con sus actividades, ya sea entrenando o estudiando el mapa que tenían de Fearamid, que en su mayoría eran suposiciones por la memoria de Ford. Dipper se dirigía nuevamente al cuarto en el ático, con comida en las manos para la ojimiel. Él golpeó la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, intentó llamando a la puerta una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Está bien si aún no quieres ver a nadie, Mabel. Pero por favor come algo, no has desayunado siquiera.

El silencio fue lo único que recibió el joven. Suspirando se alejó de la puerta nuevamente, dejando la comida fuera de ésta, al tiempo que luchaba contra el enorme sentimiento de impotencia que crecía en su pecho.  
Mientras tanto Mabel al escuchar que su hermano se había alejado tomó la comida que Dipper le había dejado. Se comió la sopa enlatada, para finalizar, bebió un vaso de agua. Tomó el cuaderno en el que se la había pasado escribiendo todo el día; haciendo planos, gráficas y probabilidades de diversos escenarios, ella sabía que su Tío la subestimaba demasiado, y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Mordía con ímpetu su lápiz rosa, tachando aquí y allá, escribiendo diversas teorías, realizando ecuaciones de estadística, rascando su cabello con frustración, arrancando cada vez más hojas con planos.

Ella continuó así el resto del día, hasta que sintió su estómago exigir comida de manera salvaje. Con desánimo guardó sus cosas, limpió su desorden para finalmente acercarse a la puerta y abrirla con cautela, asomando su cabeza, observando que no hubiera nadie, puesto que no tenía ganas de verlos después de aquel drama. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, con cautela de no hacer ruido, observando a la gente que se relajaba en la sala. Echó un vistazo para ver qué personas se encontraban ahí, apreciando que se encontraban su Tío Stan, Wendy, Soos y Dipper, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que Bill apareciera. La vista de todos junto en la sala charlando le dio un choque de nostalgia; Mabel sentía las ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero las retuvo, parpadeando múltiples veces, alejando así las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla.

Suspiró una última vez, antes de pasar corriendo, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, llegando a la cocina sin ser descubierta por nadie, sonriendo de manera victoriosa. Se acercó a las alacenas, tomando otra lata de salchichas pequeñas, junto con otra botella de agua. Dio otra vista discreta antes de volver a su cuarto como alma que lleva el Diablo. La noche caía y ella se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía. Tomó su mochila y guardó su cuaderno, memorizando antes las notas importantes y un suéter extra. Tuvo que abrir la puerta del cuarto, para que los demás entraran a dormir; Mabel no dijo ni una sola palabra y sólo bajó la mirada, los demás comprendían que ella no quisiera hablar.

Todos tomaron su sitio para dormir, incluyendo a Dipper, que había tratado de hablar con ella, obteniendo su indiferencia total al ser ignorado olímpicamente.  
Al pasar de las horas Mabel se levantó mientras todos dormían profundamente en sus lugares, encontrándose vestida con un suéter negro que ella misma había tejido hace tiempo y con unos pantalones que le había tomado a Dipper, por último, se calzó con unas botas oscuras que había conseguido por ahí; se escabulló entre todos, moviéndose con los pies de un gato, completamente en silencio. Miró el reloj que su Tío de seis dedos había inventado para medir el tiempo desde que el bebé tiempo había dejado de existir, comprobando que iba con dos horas de anticipación antes de que la horda de criaturas de las pesadillas comenzase con su ronda de patrullaje, dejando el punto ciego libre.

Bajó al primer piso, para llenar su mochila con latas de comida, un par de botellas de agua, obviamente su amado garfio volador, la lámpara mágica y el borra memorias. Ahora hacía falta lo más importante: La pistola antimateria que estaba en el sótano de su Tío. Mabel se dirigió a la tienda de regalos, para llegar a la máquina expendedora, para introducir el código y bajar las escaleras, hacia donde antes se encontraba el portal dimensional, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que ahora había una puerta bloqueando su paso, y obviamente con un código el cuál ella desconocía por completo.

Mabel bramó furiosa al no haber pensado en algo tan obvio, ¡por supuesto que iba a tener un código de seguridad! Se sentía completamente tonta por ello. Su rabieta fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, provocando un grito que fue rápidamente tapado por una mano en su boca.

—¡Mabel! Soy yo, Dipper. — La anterior mencionada sintió su sangre bajar por completo, relajándose al instante.

Mabel se quitó de encima la mano de su hermano, sintiendo las mejillas rojas de furia.

—¡Dipper! —Gritó en un susurro—¿Qué demonios haces despierto a esta hora?

—Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti. —Respondió con el entrecejo fruncido—¿Qué estabas planeando hacer, Mabel? —Mencionó él sacando una de las bolas de papel arrugadas en donde tenía hecho uno de sus primeros bocetos de su plan.

La castaña abrió los ojos en su shock, desviando la mirada al suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

—Yo… Quería demostrar que no soy una torpe como todo el mundo piensa.

Dipper la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula completamente tensa. Desvió la mirada hacia al techo, mientras que suspiraba cansado, conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle una y mil cosas a su hermana. Una vez que se hubo calmado decidió hablar, mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos.

—Mabel, yo sé que tú no eres una persona torpe, lo has demostrado con hechos. —Comenzó acercándose a ella precipitadamente y de manera imponente, provocando que la chica retrocediera hasta chocar con una pared, para que el adolescente colocara una mano al lado de su cabeza, provocando que ellos se miraran directamente a los ojos— Tú no necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie, pequeña egoísta. Planeabas hacer una estupidez de tal magnitud tú sola.

Mabel sentía que todo el valor con el que se había armado hace un momento se había evaporado cual hielo al hirviente Sol de verano. A lo único que atinó fue a encogerse en su propio lugar, desviando la mirada hacia a donde fuese, pero no a los ojos idénticos a los de ella, que escrutaban en cada movimiento que hacía, como si tratase de detectar hasta el más mínimo detalle en su cuerpo.

—No vas a lograr que cambie de idea, ¡voy a derrotar a Bill yo misma! No me importa que para lograrlo necesite pasar encima de ti.

Los gemelos trataban de no explotar su mar de emociones, puesto que no deseaban la compañía de alguien más de la cabaña justo ahora.  
Dipper tomó de mentón a la joven, obligándola a cruzar miradas con él. El hermoso brillo **arropía** destacaba entre la penumbra que los envolvía, escuchándose solo las respiraciones de los hermanos, cada uno negándose a ser doblegado primero por la actitud del contrario.

—No vas a detenerme, Mason. — Mabel pronunció con severidad, pasando completamente de la presencia del anterior mencionado—Bill se muere hoy mismo, y junto a él todo su imperio.

El chico la detuvo a medio camino, tomándola de la muñeca, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, suspirando en su larga cabellera con olor cítrico.

—Entiende, Mabel. —Habló él con un hilo de voz—Eres todo lo que me queda en este podrido mundo, no sé siquiera si nuestros padres estén vivos, —Su voz comenzaba a quebrase, pero trataba de retenerlo lo mayor posible— No sé qué haría si algo llegase a pasarte, por favor, quédate.

Mabel cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahuyentando las lágrimas, jadeó entre el abrazo de su igual, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él, inspirando profundamente. En ese momento sus pensamientos no paraban de fluir, entre uno de ellos surgió uno en el que pensaba lo alto que era su hermano ahora, sacándole una cabeza completa. Sacudió ese y otros cientos de reflexiones que habitaban su mente, recordándose su cometido actual.

—Dipper, sabes que tú también eres todo lo que me queda, —Habló rompiendo el silencio abrumador, llamando la atención del anterior mencionado— y es por eso que tengo qué terminar con todo esto. No vas a detenerme.

El muchacho rompió el abrazo que los mantenía unidos hace unos momentos, halándose de sus rizados cabellos, para después suspirar con exasperación.

—Está bien, no voy a impedirte nada. —Su voz sonaba severa y cansada—Pero no te enviaré a morir sola. Iré contigo.

Mabel le miró incrédula, y apretó los puños, la verdad es que no estaba conforme para nada con el resultado, pero sabía que ellos inclusive compartían su obstinación.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito pedirte un favor. —Dijo ella—El arma antimateria está ahí adentro, y no tengo la contraseña, pero sé que tú sí.

Dipper entendía hacia a dónde iba, por lo que solo asintió, introduciendo el código en la puerta que daba entrada al laboratorio. Una vez adentro el mayor se dirigió a las estanterías en donde su Tío guardaba todo lo importante bajo llave. Él tomó la llave con cadena que colgaba de su cuello, abriendo el compartimiento específico, sacando un estuche pequeño, dejando con duda a Mabel.

—¿Ahí está lo que puede destruir a Bill? —Pronunció tomando el objeto cubierto con forro negro, abriendo los seguritos para ver el boleto a la muerte del triángulo malvado, observando una pistola con un cañón corto y delgado, de tono púrpura y que no rebasaba los veinte centímetros de longitud— ¡Esto se romperá antes de que podamos si quiera dispararle a Bill!

Dipper se rio de la actitud de su hermana.

—No juzgues por las apariencias, Mabel. —Quitándole el arma de las manos, para después volver a guardarla en su estuche, rozándose levemente con la fémina que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

Los gemelos volvieron a darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro, encendiendo nuevamente esa chispa de curiosidad entre ellos, y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, disfrutando de ese no sé qué, que tanto anhelaban. Dipper tomó de las caderas a su gemela, acercándola a las propias, rozando su erección creciente entre los glúteos redondos de ella, haciendo que Mabel largara un jadeo de entre sus labios temblorosos, aferrándose a la mesa de trabajo que ahí había.  
Ella sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía en cómo su hermano se frotaba contra ella, pero sabía que pronto comenzaría la hora en donde el punto ciego en Fearamid quedaba libre. Su deseo carnal la estaba obligando a mandarlo todo al carajo y a disfrutar de los cariños entre ellos, pero su voz de la razón era más fuerte, y le gritaba que mantuviera la compostura. Fue entonces cuando entró en razón, y detuvo los deliciosos roces que comenzaban a tomar intensidad.

—Dipper… Ya es hora, debemos irnos. —Mabel acomodó sus ropas nuevamente, tomando el estuche con la pistola.

El castaño sintió la frustración inundarlo, quedándose en medio del laboratorio mientras miraba cómo su hermana subía las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras que le gritaba que la siguiera. Él gruñó mientras acomodaba nuevamente su miembro entre su bóxer, tomó su mochila que guardaba siempre ahí, por casos como éste. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, subiendo las escaleras con pesar, mirando al final de éstas con las cejas fruncidas. Cerró por último el paso a las escaleras con la máquina expendedora, observando que su hermana ya no se encontraba en la tienda de regalos. Entró nuevamente a la sala, pasando por ella hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, encontrando a Mabel con las llaves del auto de su Tío Stan, dispuesta a irse.

—Tú conduces, Dippy. — Le sonrió, lanzándole las llaves, para abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

" _¿A qué carajo estás jugando, Mabel Pines?"_

Dipper estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas entre ellos de una buena vez, no andaría con rodeos.

Salió de la cabaña y subió al coche junto con su hermana; lo hizo arrancar, escuchando el fuerte ronroneo del motor. Movió la palanca, avanzando hacia donde se encontraba el castillo sacado de las pesadillas de Bill.  
Mientras avanzaba decidió confrontar a la castaña, quien miraba por la ventana.

—Muy bien, Mabel, tenemos qué hablar seriamente. —Soltó sin más—¿Me dirás de una vez qué carajo pretendes con todo este juego?

Mabel dirigió su mirada hacia él, completamente extrañada en el cambio de actitud. Arqueó una ceja, pensando en cómo debería reaccionar a lo que su hermano le había dicho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con "juego"? —Enfatizó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Eso a Dipper pareció enfurecerlo, puesto que aumentó el tono de voz, apretando más las manos al volante, girando bruscamente en una esquina, provocando que la adolescente se aferrara más a su asiento.

—¿Qué carajo? ¡Dipper!

—¡Me refiero a tu juego estúpido de calentarme y luego irte! ¿Qué pretendes lograr con eso? —Dipper despegó los ojos un momento del camino para mirarla con furia —Mabel, maldita sea, ¡somos hermanos! ¿A qué carajo estamos jugando los dos?

La chica más temprano que tarde comprendió la actitud de su hermano: La culpa de haber cometido incesto le comenzaba a carcomer el alma.  
Ella simplemente no supo qué contestar y sólo se limitó a suspirar con desánimo volviendo su mirada por la ventana, observando que pronto llegarían a su destino. Ella pudo observar a los demonios de las pesadillas haciendo su ronda de patrullaje, justo a tiempo.  
Dipper estaba muy a la defensiva, por lo que tomó el silencio de ella como un insulto.

—¡Maldita sea, Mabel! ¡No puedes solo callarte así! — El castaño elevó aún más la voz, asustando a su acompañante — ¿Entiendes lo que acabamos de hacer? ¡Acabamos de hacer incesto, Mabel! —El mayor frenó de golpe, ocasionando que Mabel se cayera del asiento, maldiciendo no tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

—¡Tranquilízate, Dipper! —La castaña se acercó a él, pero fue rechazada, como si de una persona enferma se tratase.

Ella escuchó ruidos extraños acercarse, se acomodó para mirar por la ventana, observando como uno de los secuaces de Bill la miraba fijamente a lo lejos, para sonreír con descaro, llamando con un grito a sus colegas, avisándoles a los demás de la ubicación de los gemelos Pines.  
Mabel sintió la sangre de su cuerpo evaporarse, siendo reemplazada por terror y adrenalina, reaccionando inmediatamente para tomar del brazo a su hermano, pese a sus protestas, y se largaron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, rezando a cualquier Dios o deidad que los protegiera del horrible destino que era estar con Bill Cipher.

Un estruendo golpeó el piso con fuerza, agrietándolo, alcanzando el paso del par de castaños, provocando la caída de éstos. Mabel sujetó con fuerza el maletín en donde venía el arma, escuchando los quejidos de su hermano. Preocupada se levantó para buscarlo, pero sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al verlo atrapado debajo de una de las patas de la pesadilla en forma de hogaza de pan, Xhantar. Ella vio a los demás monstruos aproximarse, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de miedo.  
Su primera reacción fue sacar la pistola de su estuche, apuntándole a los demonios, que ahora estaban de pie frente a ella, alertándolos.

—¡No den un paso más, se los advierto! —Mabel apuntó al monstruo que tenía a su hermano cautivo, frunciendo el entrecejo—Suéltalo, ¡ahora!

—Calmada, pequeña, —Habló el súcubo color rosa, levantando las manos al frente—no venimos a hacerles daño, en absoluto. —Mintió, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica—Ahora, baja el arma, y nos iremos.

Pyrónica se acercó a paso tranquilo, mientras le hacía una seña a Xhantar de liberar al chico, mientras que con otra mano le hacía una seña diferente, para mantenerlo alerta de lo que haría a continuación.

—¿Ves? No los lastimaremos. — Ella le sonrió suavemente, acercándose otro paso a Mabel, con lo que ella respondió alejándose un paso, sin dejar de apuntar a su cabeza.

—¿Qué planeas? —Indagó con una ceja arqueada—¡Y no mientas!

Pyrónica se detuvo para hablar tranquilamente.

—No planeo nada niña, —Reanudó su paso, caminando en círculos de la castaña, llamando su atención hacia ella, para después mirar hacia la pandilla, observando que el muchacho aún estaba custodiado por ellos—sólo queremos divertirnos un poco más, pero con ustedes aquí nuestras labores aumentan. —Pronunció con fastidio—Y si fingimos que nunca los vimos, nos libramos de éste asunto. Además, ¿qué podrían hacer unas simples criaturas de las pesadillas contra esa poderosa arma antimateria?

Mabel escuchaba sorprendida de que supiera con lo que le estaba apuntando, sin despegarle la mirada de encima, completamente nerviosa. Pyrónica se daba cuenta de aquello, la estaba distrayendo, casi la tenía. Detuvo su paso en seco, haciendo que a castaña le diera la espalda a la pandilla, descuidándose, dándole así, la victoria a las criaturas de las pesadillas.  
Xhantar tacleó a la chica por detrás, aturdiéndola, y alertando a su gemelo, quién fue retenido de inmediato por Kryptos. Antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, fue recibida por un golpe en el estómago, siendo arrancada de su mano la pistola por el súcubo.

—Humanos… Tan fáciles de engañar. —Se burló.

Los gemelos fueron golpeados en la cabeza, quedando inconscientes, siendo así llevados a Fearamid, tomando también su pistola.

Mabel despertó con dolor de cabeza, que le punzaba las sienes y su frente completa. Jadeó en medio de su dolor, pestañeando para enfocar su visión y poder ver en dónde se encontraba.  
Ahogó un grito de dolor en su garganta al sentir una punzada más fuerte que las anteriores, pero trató de ignorarlo, tratando de levantarse, siendo en vano, volviendo a su lugar inicial cuando grilletes azul eléctrico en sus muñecas y tobillos le impidieron cualquier movimiento. Cayó de golpe sobre su trasero, sintiendo algo mullido bajo él; miró alrededor, moviendo la cabeza de manera frenética, olvidándose por completo de su dolor, como si se hubiera esfumado al instante. Observó que se encontraba en un dormitorio. Levantó su mirada apreciando los doseles que adornaban la cama a su alrededor, las sábanas color gris que cubrían la cama, finalizando en su ropa, que no era la misma de antes, siendo cambiada por un blusón rosa de encaje que dejaba demasiado poco a la imaginación, sonrojándose inmediatamente.

Pudo mirar un poco mejor la habitación, que estaba decorada con paredes negras, con detalles en rojo sangre, con un par de enormes ventanales que daban la vista perfecta al Raromagedón que Bill había creado. Ella hubiese pensado que la recámara era preciosa, si es que no se encontrara como prisionera. Pero de golpe recordó la lucha con las pesadillas, volviendo el pensamiento de que ellos habían perdido.

—¡Dipper! —Gritó en desesperación, halando de sus ataduras—¡Dipper! ¿Dónde estás?

Mabel respiraba agitado, sintiendo la paranoia reemplazar su sangre, gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su hermano, lloriqueando por ayuda, hasta que unos pasos en seco resonaron el dormitorio, alertando a la gemela menor, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna fue interrumpida por una segunda voz, una voz grave y profunda que resonó dentro de ella, haciéndola estremecerse en su lugar.

—Miren lo que trajo el gato, ¡una hermosa Estrellita fugaz! Y a un inútil Pino. —El portador de la voz apareció en el campo de visión de la adolescente, provocando un rubor furioso, dándose cuenta de lo terriblemente guapo que era el hombre que había hecho acto de presencia.

Lo miró de manera fija, apreciando cada detalle de su rostro cincelado, sus hermosas hebras rubias que caían descuidadamente en su frente y orejas, portando un traje elegante de dos piezas, con un pantalón negro formal, una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos y con un saco negro de la parte de atrás, con un patrón dorado de pirámide al frente; alrededor de su cuello estaba una corbata de moño negra, dándole así el bello toque final a su conjunto. Pero Mabel retomó nuevamente el camino hasta su rostro, admirando su único ojo descubierto color ámbar con destellos dorados, coronado con una pupila negra rasgada cual felino, siendo su otro ojo cubierto por una buena porción de su cabello, pero ella juró haber visto un ojo con la esclerótica tan negra como el vacío.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Mabel bombardeó de preguntas al guapo extraño que veía a través del dosel de la cama, provocándole una risa profunda que le hizo pasar un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Mantén la calma, Estrella Fugaz, todo a su tiempo. —El rubio alcanzó a mostrar otra parte de la habitación, que hasta el momento estaba cubierta por oscuridad, iluminándose de luz tenue a los segundos, mostrando en una silla a su hermano mayor atado de muñecas y tobillos a ésta.

Dipper tenía la mejilla derecha moreteada, el labio inferior abierto y sus ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas. La hermana del chico simplemente atinó a gritar su nombre con alegría desbordante, lagrimeando ligeramente al ver que su hermano estaba vivo, mientras él solo le sonreía como podía, puesto a que sus heridas interiores no le permitían demasiado movimiento.  
La castaña recayó en la realidad al haber recordado los apodos que el hombre desconocido había utilizado para referirse a ellos, mirándolo de manera estupefacta, sintiéndose estúpida de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Bill…—Siseó mirándolo, disparando su pulso cardiaco al verlo sonreír, mostrando sus afilados caninos.

Dipper también lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, tratando de asimilar la realidad que acababa de caer en ellos.  
Bill aplaudió despacio, con sorna y sarcasmo.

—Pero hay que premiar con el novel de la inteligencia a este par. —Se burló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No puede ser. —Jadeó el adolescente, halando de sus ataduras, sin conseguir ningún resultado efectivo.

—Sí puede ser, Pino.

Bill removió el dosel de la cama, sentándose al pie de ésta, lanzando una mirada furtiva a la chica que ahí yacía, completamente indefensa y expuesta, avanzando poco a poco hacia ella, a gatas, con cuidado. Los gemelos sintieron sus sentidos activarse al tiempo que lanzaban protestas contra el demonio.

—Qué ruidosos. —Bill chasqueó los dedos, hechizando la boca del gemelo mayor, para después mirar a la fémina, provocando que ella temblara, arqueando las cejas y cerrando los ojos, con miedo de lo que le iba a hacer.

El demonio del sueño sentía su éxtasis elevarse hasta los cielos, tomar venganza de su mayor enemigo, cogiéndose a su pequeña sobrina, obligando a su querido aprendiz a mirarlos sin poder hacer nada. Bill jadeó con su larga lengua de fuera, colocándose encima de la temblorosa niña, notando la diferencia de estaturas al cubrir el cuerpo contrario con el suyo. Mabel apenas medía un metro con sesenta, mientras que él media aproximadamente uno con noventa y cinco, si es que no llegaba a los dos metros, intimidándola por completo.

" _No, no quiero hacer esto con otra persona que no sea Dipper, ¡quiero a Dipper!"_

Bill abrió sus ojos, estupefacto, ¿había escuchado bien los pensamientos de la chica? Vamos, que el incesto no era algo que le sorprendiese, si no el hecho de que ellos dos… ¡Esta era la venganza perfecta!  
El rubio trataba de calmar a la castaña, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos su mentón al tiempo que le hablaba en voz tranquila, susurrando palabras dulces y halagos sutiles al oído. Mientras calmaba a la niña, miró a su hermano, quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa ladina, pasando su larga y áspera lengua por el cuello de la fémina, arrebatando un deleitable suspiro, que excitó a los hombres que la escuchaban. Bill miró directamente a los ojos del chico, pasando sus enormes manos por las caderas de Mabel, acercándolas a las suyas, mientras que implantaba un pensamiento suyo en la mente del gemelo mayor.

" _A puesto a que desearías hacerle esto a tu pequeña hermanita, ¿no es cierto, Pines niño?"_

Dipper se quedó estupefacto, sintiendo su cara palidecer, preguntándose si es que Bill lo sabía.

" _Eres tan incrédulo, Pino. Yo sé muchas cosas… Muchas cosas."_

Bill salió de la mente del muchacho, para volver a concentrarse por completo en la dama que berreaba con timidez debajo suyo; el demonio hundió su cabeza entre los senos de adolescente de la chica, detectando el aroma a Fresia que emanaba, al tiempo que sus caderas se rozaban entre sí. La chica rogaba que parara, que ella no lo quería, protestas absurdas a los oídos de él.  
Bill masajeaba los costados de la niña, frotando sus caderas entre sí, pudiendo sentir el calor que emanaba el sexo de Mabel. Sus dientes tomaron la delgada y suave tela que cubría apenas las mamas de la castaña, desgarrándola cuál animal salvaje. Mabel soltó un chillido de horror y vergüenza, tirando de los grilletes, intentando cubrir la desnudez de su pecho, soltando lágrimas cristalinas, rogando una vez más que parara.

Bill hizo caso omiso, llevando sus dedos hasta los pezones rosados que se alzaban, saludándolo, haciendo que giraran entre su dedo índice y pulgar, siendo suave, tranquilo y con paciencia.  
Mabel sollozaba, completamente rendida, se sentía sucia y asqueada por el tacto que se le estaba otorgando sin su consentimiento; miró hacia su hermano, con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, rogando que después de todo esto él aún la amara de aquella forma tan prohibida. El rubio sentía su inmortal corazón palpitar contra su pecho, admirando la suavidad de la piel de muñeca que tenía su Estrella; él estaba siendo gentil, porque quería que la pequeña se calmara, pero sus instintos estaban pudiendo con él, sentía descontrolarse al estar entre las piernas de la adolescente, admirando como sus senos se movían al compás de su irregular respiración, con su cabello desordenado, sus extremidades atadas, estando tan abierta sólo para su deleite.

Era demasiado. Bill se relamió los labios, remplazando el contacto de una de sus manos por su boca, enredando su lengua en el pequeño botón, saboreando el sudor que comenzaba a cubrir la piel de la oji miel, rozándolo con sus dientes, provocando escalofríos en la espina dorsal de la contraria, quien arqueaba su espalda de manera involuntaria, provocando que su pecho entrara aún más a la boca del hombre, siendo un deleite total para él. El demonio sostuvo en esa posición a la muchacha, sujetándola de su espalda baja, creando roces cada vez más calientes y necesitados entre las telas que aún portaban ambos. Bill comenzó a considerar que sus prendas eran un estorbo total; decidió tomar el borde rasgado del blusón de ella, pasando sus afiladas uñas por el encaje, haciéndolo girones en un momento, dejando por fin a Mabel completamente expuesta a la vista de los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

—Bill… Para… Por favor. —Mabel lloraba desconsoladamente, mirando al rubio, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen, observando el otro ojo de Bill, admirando la pupila dorada alargada en vertical que contrastaba con el negro total que invadía su esclerótica.

Ella pensó que era hermoso, siendo atraída hacia él, olvidando por un momento que estaba a punto de ser violada por el portador de ojos preciosos. Éste mismo soltó una carcajada grave, chasqueando los dedos, liberando a la niña de sus confines con los grilletes, para ser reemplazados casi de inmediato con un agarre brutal que cortaba la circulación en sus muñecas por parte del demonio. Mabel lloriqueó dolorosamente, removiéndose debajo del enorme hombre que tenía encima, sin embargo, el demonio, cansado de su actitud decidió jugar un poco sucio, juntando sus frentes, mezclando sus reparaciones, sonriendo de manera pícara y soberbia, rozando sus narices en un movimiento tierno, para después pronunciar con grave voz.

—Mía.

Mabel abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada, fue interrumpida abruptamente con los labios de Bill, moviéndose rudamente sobre los suyos, creándole una sensación de vacío en el estómago. El demonio parecía completamente necesitado de un beso de la niña, no parando de delinear su silueta femenina con las palmas de sus manos, enviándole cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo, para llegar con destino final a su vientre, juntándose en una revoltura, siendo similar a la sensación de haberse tragado mil mariposas vivas.

Dipper sollozaba en su lugar, viendo como le arrebataban lo más preciado en su vida, justo ahí, frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada; sin embargo, el verla tendida en la cama, gimiendo de manera tan dulce y tortuosa, completamente desnuda y sonrojada, haciendo esas expresiones tan lindas, le provocaban ligeros espasmos en su entrepierna, comenzando a levantarse una ligera erección, de la cual se encontraba completamente desentendido.

La habitación comenzaba a llenarse de los jadeos de la pareja, siendo los de Mabel completamente agudos y adorables, mientras que los de Bill parecían gruñidos sacados de lo más profundo del Averno. Él saboreaba por completo la boca de la castaña, enredando sus lenguas en un baile erótico, probando cada rincón de ésta, llegándose a derramar la saliva combinada de ambos por las comisuras de sus labios, llegando hasta su mandíbula. Cipher se retiró repentinamente, haciendo que Mabel emitiera un quejido ahogado en su garganta, jadeando con la lengua de fuera, conectándose a la del demonio por medio de un hilillo de saliva, mientras trataba de recuperarse.  
Ella no podía pensar con claridad, puesto que jamás había sido besada de aquella manera tan salvaje, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba el por qué deseaba sentir otro beso igual a ese.

Bill sostuvo las muñecas de la joven con una sola mano, juntándolas por encima de su cabeza, observando con detalle a la responsable de que su Raromagedón fuera posible, admirando su piel de porcelana cubierta por numerosas pecas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, brindándole un aire inocente pero sexy; pasó a ver sus pechos, quedándose embelesado por su forma redonda, luciendo completamente esponjosos, con aquellos pezones que se alzaban con descaro, su color era rosa pálido, completamente perfectos, siendo algo grandes para una chica de quince años; descendió su mirada a aquel bello abdomen plano, marcado por una bella y delgada cintura, que daba paso a sus anchas caderas, pareciendo un hermoso reloj de arena. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su monte de venus, apreciando la ausencia de vello púbico, siendo éste como el de una niña pequeña, incitando a devorarlo.

Bill podía palpar en el ambiente la incomodidad que recorría a Mabel, sin embargo, ella no decía nada, él se preguntaba el porqué.  
Por su lado Mabel sentía las miradas de ambos chicos clavadas en ella, comiéndosela, era completamente desagradable, pero le extrañaba el sentir también como su centro se ponía cada vez más viscoso. La castaña se removió debajo del mayor, rozando accidentalmente con la erección del rubio, largando un gemido más agudo que los anteriores al sentirlo en su clítoris. Ambos chicos dejaron de mirar su cuerpo, para mirarla nuevamente a su cara. Bill y ella se miraron intensamente; el demonio admiró por último su bella cara de muñeca, sonrosada por completo de sus mejillas, cubriendo un poco las pecas que adornaban su cara; sus ojos de color miel brillaban con anhelo, siendo ligeramente escondidos por sus largas pestañas, haciendo un gesto inocente al oblicuar sus cejas y abrir sus labios hinchados de tanto besarlos.

Chasqueó los dedos de su mano libre, dejándose completamente desnudo, igual que ella, provocando la atención de Mabel y la desviación de la mirada de Dipper, quien se había atragantado por su propia saliva al ver el cambio tan repentino de un momento a otro.  
Bill rio ante la reacción del gemelo mayor, restándole importancia, soltando por un momento a la castaña, permitiendo el flujo de su sangre nuevamente. Ella se quedó ahí, completamente ensimismada de ver el cuerpo fornido del dictador del apocalipsis, contemplando sus músculos estirarse y tensarse en cada movimiento que hacía, apreciando cada extraño tatuaje que cubrían su torso y brazos, para bajar y ver su abdomen completamente marcado de bellos cuadritos; llegó a ver un rastro de vellitos dorados, juntándose en maraña entre las piernas de Bill, abriendo los ojos cual platos al ver la enormidad que le colgaba ahí. Su virilidad era enorme, estando segura que medía más que una botella de vidrio, y que no alcanzaría a abarcar su grosor con sus pequeñas manos. Dipper miraba fijo a su hermana, sintiendo celos enfermizos al observar su mirada iluminada al ver a Bill, deprimiéndose en ese momento, sabiendo que su pene no era ni la mitad del que observaba Mabel con tanta emoción.

Bill notó el interés de su Estrella Fugaz en su físico, causándole ternura. Se acercó peligrosamente hacia donde ella estaba, atrayendo su cara para reunirse en otro beso cargado de deseo; la tomó por debajo de las axilas, incitándola a que se sentara en su regazo, a lo que ella obedeció sin rechistar, mientras que ella se sentía mareada, detectando un olor curioso en el ambiente, un olor dulzón, completamente adictivo. Su cuerpo no le respondía, lo sentía pesado y caliente; ella se dejaba hacer lo que el demonio quisiera con su cuerpo, jadeando entre cada caricia, disfrutando de los labios que se trasladaban de su boca a su cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, llegando a su hombro, mordiéndolo con fuerza, perforando la piel delgada de ella, obteniendo como respuesta un alto lamento de dolor por parte de la joven.

Bill pasó su lengua por la reciente y profunda herida, saboreando el metálico sabor de su sangre, que brotaba sin parar de las perforaciones. Mabel lloraba en silencio, aferrándose a la ancha espalda del hombre, deseando con desesperación que el dolor se fuera. El demonio de los sueños estaba comenzando con maquiavélico plan, acomodando a Mabel sobre el colchón, dejándola boca abajo y con el culo al aire, dejando expuesta aquella florecilla chorreante que pedía atención a gritos. Bill pasó un dedo por la longitud de su hendidura, sacándole un suspiro entrecortado, mientras que enterraba sus uñas en el colchón, tratando de alcanzar con su otra mano el brazo del rubio, en un inútil intento de detenerlo. La castaña quería luchar en su contra, puesto que, a pesar de que Bill fuera tremendamente atractivo, no le permitiría aprovecharse de ella sin luchar, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle bien, notando aún el extraño aroma, preguntándose qué era.

Sin darle más tiempo a dudar, pudo advertir en cómo un largo dedo se hundía en su interior caliente, salpicando ligeramente. Se sentía extraño, el gran dedo de él se movía dentro suyo, tocando cada rincón de su vagina; su voz se alzaba como maullidos, sin comprender la situación en absoluto. Trató de hablar entre sus gemidos, mirando por sobre su hombro a Bill.

—B-Bill… ¿Qué…? Ah…—Mabel hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para si quiera poder articular aquellos vocablos poco coherentes—¿Qué es… lo huele… en el aire?

Bill aumentó el empuje de su dedo, añadiendo un segundo, sin haberle importado lo que la niña le había preguntado, concentrándose por completo en la alta temperatura con la que lo recibía Mabel, completamente extasiado de la vista, de los sonidos lascivos, y del instinto asesino que se desarrollaba en Dipper. Todo aquello era tan sobrecogedor y difícil de controlar.  
Él mismo comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo con el que penetraba a la joven Pines, tratando de mantener aquel patrón, para poder cogerse con todo el vigor que Axolotl le permitiera a su símbolo favorito del zodiaco. Mabel se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, halándolas hacia ella, sintiendo el calor reunirse en la parte baja de su vientre, alertada de las contracciones que se hacían presentes dentro del mismo, advirtiendo la venida de su primer orgasmo en toda su vida.

Los tres estaban conscientes de aquello, no era difícil deducirlo, bastaba con escuchar los gemidos agudos que Mabel emitía; o el ver su cara, escondida a medias entre las arrugadas sábanas de color gris; pero Bill podía sentirlo mejor que nadie, siendo sus dedos apretados por la estrecha y virgen vagina de la chica, contrayéndose de manera deliciosa al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero se movía al compás de su errática respiración. El demonio introdujo repentinamente un tercer dedo, pausando su propia masturbación, para enterrar con más ímpetu sus dedos, abriendo más su entrada con su mano libre, resbalando con más facilidad. Mabel tensó sus músculos, sacando la lengua en un último gemido mientras su mente se ponía en blanco, alcanzando así su primer orgasmo en su joven vida.

La adolescente tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de estabilizarse. Soltó otro quejido cuando el hombre sacó sus dedos, quedando así una sensación de vacío en su vagina; lo miró por sobre su hombro, observando cómo se frotaba los fluidos restantes sobre su pene, dejándolo completamente viscoso. Mabel estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero le fue impedido, cuando Bill se colocó detrás de ella, dándole besos a lo largo de su espalda, lamiendo cada centímetro de sus hombros con lujuria desbordante. Mabel sólo podía limitarse a abrazar una almohada que estaba cerca de ahí, disfrutando de cada roce de manera culposa. Ella deseaba sentir otro orgasmo, lo deseaba tanto, esa sensación de llegar hasta la cima de todas esas sensaciones mundanas, sentir su cuerpo tensarse por completo para después relajarse como nunca lo ha hecho.

Bill acariciaba su cuerpo con deseo, escuchando con deleite como su voz trataba de ser contenida por ella misma, meneándose ligeramente, buscando más contacto, cruzando sus miradas por un momento, en donde él vio la inocencia pura encerrada en sus ojos de arrope, brillando con la luz roja del cielo de su Raromagedón que se filtraba por las ventanas. Bill iba a tomar esa inocencia, corromperla por completo; iba a volverla adicta a que la cogiera sin parar, adicta a su pene, adicta a que sólo él la follara de esa manera. El demonio estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no hacerle el montón de cosas sádicas, pero el deseo le estaba pudiendo.

Comenzó a morder aún más sus hombros, tapándole la boca con su enrome mano, sin que ella pudiera prohibirle el placer de enterrar sus colmillos en su deliciosa piel. Mabel lloraba en su lugar, gritando a través de la fría y áspera mano del rubio, que abarcaba al menos la mitad de su cara, dificultándole el respirar adecuadamente. Como pudo miró a su hermano, pidiéndole ayuda con el enorme hombre encima de ella, observando como él fruncía el ceño, con las mejillas rojas de furia. Ambos gemelos se sentían desesperados ante la situación, pero también había algo oculto en ambos, algo más que hacía que lo disfrutasen en cierta manera, algo que ninguno de los dos quería admitir.

Mabel fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando pudo sentir el falo de Bill golpear su espalda baja, asustándose repentinamente. El propietario de aquel miembro suspiró ante el roce, repitiéndolo una vez más, notando los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo en cada movimiento. Iba a follársela justo en ese momento, en seco y duro, que ella llorara de dolor y que le rogara con esa linda voz de niña que parara. La idea de hacérselo así era tan tentadora, pero con la posibilidad de que ella odiase el acto, y ese no era el plan, por lo que decidió ser un caballero, tomando la decisión de prepararla para recibirlo, y aumentando el aroma dulzón en aire, combinado con el olor del **almizcle** , inhalándolo profundamente, reparando en la estimulación que su cuerpo recibía, mareándose ligeramente.

Se preguntaba cómo le estaba afectando esto a los gemelos, obteniendo se respuesta al escuchar jadeos profundos de parte de los dos, notando que Mabel sudaba ligeramente, conteniendo los espasmos, mientras que Dipper por su lado, gruñía con voz profunda, bajando la mirada a la erección que latía en sus pantalones. Bill sonrió triunfante, con el ego completamente elevado, acercando la cara a la abertura de la chica, teniendo la punta de la nariz mojada por la humedad de la niña, mientras que ella se tensaba, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, gimiendo anticipadamente.

—Con calma, Estrella…—Gruñó Bill en éxtasis, tomándola de las caderas, inmovilizándola—Te haré sentir bien, muy bien. —Afirmó acariciando su clítoris hinchado, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua a lo largo de su vagina.

—Bill~—Mabel soltó en un maullido, moviendo las caderas, buscando más contacto con la larga lengua del demonio, gozando también el incesante contacto con su clítoris.

El Dios del caos penetró su cavidad con su lengua, haciendo movimientos circulares, no dejando rincón sin explorar, soltando gemidos roncos al embriagarse con el sabor agridulce que emanaba a chorros, solo separándose a momentos para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, siendo estimulado por el afrodisiaco que invocó en el aire y el sabor de Mabel. Pronto, su lengua se sentía aprisionada por las contracciones que empezaba a tener la fémina; Bill aumentó el ritmo con el que acariciaba aquella bolita de carne, succionando ligeramente en su interior. Mabel hundía su cara en la mullida almohada, mordiéndola con fuerza, ronroneando intensamente, advirtiendo la llegada de su segundo orgasmo.

Cuando Mabel sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, Bill se había detenido abruptamente, dejándola anonadada por completo, recorriéndole el sentimiento de rabia y frustración, lo que Dipper notó, y si hubiera podido, habría lanzado una gran carcajada al notar la ironía de la situación, definitivamente ahora creía en el karma.  
El demonio le sonrió ladinamente, acariciando su suave trasero, amasándolo entre sus dedos, para finalmente soltarle una sonora nalgada, sacándole un grito de sorpresa a la muchacha.

—Oh, ¿te he dejado con ganas, querida? — El demonio le sonrió ladinamente, acariciando su suave trasero, amasándolo entre sus dedos, para finalmente soltarle una sonora nalgada, sacándole un grito de sorpresa a la muchacha—Hasta ahora he sido muy suave contigo, pero ya no más, Mabel. —Sentenció severamente, tomando su falo erecto, deslizando por fuera su glande, resbalando sensualmente entre los pliegues de la castaña, que por más que trataba de alejarse solo conseguía friccionarse más contra él—Te haré ver la parte más baja del Infierno de Dante, tu alma e inocencia serán corrompidas por mí, y sólo por mí, pequeña zorra.

Las manos de Mabel fueron sujetadas por sombras, aferrándolas a la cama, impidiendo su escapatoria.

—¡No! No quiero que sea así, ¡suéltame! —Soltó en gritos bajos, pesto que sentía la garganta gastada por sus gritos anteriores, siendo completamente ignorada.

—Voy a entrar. — Gruño el demonio, levantando las caderas de la castaña, quién seguía aturdida por los efectos del afrodisiaco en el aire, con la cabeza en las nubes, pero que forcejeaba como podía.

Bill comenzó a penetrar la vagina de Mabel, soltando un gruñido infernal avanzando lentamente, aferrándose al colchón, clavando sus uñas en el acto.  
La pequeña se removía de a poco, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados, gimiendo de manera aguda, siendo esto un placebo sobre estimulante para el demonio del sueño. Continuó avanzando paulatinamente, con tal sutileza, como si pareciera que el momento se iba a esfumar de no hacerlo así. El pene de Bill se sentía abrazado por el cálido interior de Mabel, siendo recibido tiernamente por ella, continuó así hasta llegar a chocar con una membrana delgada, que delimitaba su virginidad, haciendo que la adolescente gimiera de dolor; Bill sonrió, mirando con enorme ego destellante en sus ojos a Dipper, completamente feliz de ser el primero en su vida, a lo que el muchacho simplemente miraba con el corazón roto. Él se imaginaba siendo el primero de su hermana, otro sueño que fue arrebatado cruelmente por él.

—Eres mía, Mabel.

Bill tomó impulso para clavarse por completo en su interior, hasta el fondo, chocando con la entrada de su útero, llevándose así su inocencia por completo, reclamándola.

—¡Bill! —La fémina gritó desgarradoramente, abriendo sus preciosos ojos color miel de manera desorbitada, jadeando con la lengua de fuera.

—Shh… Lo peor ya ha pasado, pequeña. —El rubio la consolaba, enjugando sus lágrimas —Bueno, eso sería lo normal si yo fuese humano.

El demonio comenzó a mover su pelvis en un frenesí desesperado, gruñendo y jadeando en pleno éxtasis, mientras que la pobre de Mabel no paraba de llorar, rogándole que se detuviera, tratando de cerrar sus piernas, pero el Dios del caos se lo impidió, utilizando sus sombras nuevamente para mantener los tobillos de la adolescente quietos.

—Compórtate, Estrella. —Se jactó, tomándola de su larga melena achocolatada — Sé una buena perra.

Mabel cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada, ahogando su voz en un sollozo de su llanto, lo que llamó la atención de Bill, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

—Por favor, es mi primera vez. —Habló en un murmullo —Sé que no me dejarás ir, pero al menos sé gentil conmigo. — Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, con ojos suplicantes.

Sus miradas se juntaron nuevamente, lo que ocasionó una sensación de opresión en el pecho del rubio, al tiempo que se sonrojaba intensamente, y que, curiosamente provocara que su pene diera un respingo de excitación. Él colocó una sonrisa ladina, mientras cerraba sus ojos, rio un poco, moviendo su cabeza, negando, mientras que peinaba su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos.

—Oh, mi dulce Estrellita, no tienes idea de dónde te has metido.

Bill se pegó a la espalda de Mabel, sosteniendo su peso en sus manos y rodillas, juntando sus narices, en donde la gran diferencia de estatura fue de ayuda, jadeando pesadamente, abrió sus ojos lentamente.  
Ella pudo apreciar cada detalle de aquellos bellos ojos que la habían hipnotizado momentos antes, notando cada bello detalle que los conformaban; se estremeció y abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

—No esperes a que sea dulce, pequeña insolente. —Bill reanudó el brusco vaivén, perforando su vagina, generando el sonido de un chapoteo incesante.

La pequeña sentía un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su vientre, intentando no resbalarse con sus rodillas cada vez que el demonio volvía a invadir su interior, gimiendo a todo pulmón en la almohada, llorando desconsoladamente, preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho para merecer algo así; ¿era un castigo por haber cometido incesto? ¿O tal vez era por haber golpeado a los unicornios? Se cuestionaba si era por haber roto la ventana con una ballesta cuando tenía doce.

—Deja de pensar en estupideces, perra. —Escupió el demonio del sueño, tomándola de la cabellera y tirándola hacia atrás, obligándola a retroceder un poco—Te prohíbo pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo, así que sólo dedícate a gemir como la zorra que eres.

Mabel hizo lo que Bill le indicó, alzando su trasero, aumentando el volumen de su voz cada vez que recibía una nalgada en él, sintiendo cómo su interior se llenaba a cada momento, chocando con sus nalgas rosadas por los golpes. Ella arqueó su espalda repentinamente al sentir de nuevo aquél placer que tuvo hace unos momentos, pero ligeramente más intenso, jadeando del gozo que le había sido otorgado nuevamente. El rubio sonrió sádicamente, embistiendo aquel punto de nueva cuenta, teniendo como respuesta el mismo resultado.

—Ah… Parece que encontré tu punto dulce, pequeña. — Bill retomó el ritmo anterior, logrando su cometido: volverla adicta a su polla.

Mabel gemía su nombre con desesperación, siendo su voz quebrada y desentonada, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las del hombre, haciendo los choques más profundos entre ellos, cubriendo sus cuerpos en sudor, inhalando profundamente todo lo que se pudiese del afrodisiaco, llevando sus cuerpos a la cima del éxtasis. La adolescente miró nuevamente a su hermano, notando el peculiar brillo en sus ojos de la fascinación; ella rio bajito.

—¿Disfrutas de la vista, hermano? Ah…— La chica gemía sin control y de manera seductiva, excitando a los hombres que tenían la bendición de escucharla.

Dipper simplemente atinó a asentir lento con la cabeza, con la mirada completamente clavada en ella, encantado al ver a su hermana disfrutar tanto, aunque no fuese con él, pero al menos podía ver que se gemela lo estaba gozando por completo; él deseaba estar desatado, porque si Bill le había arrebatado su primera vez con Mabel, al menos quería masturbarse ante la escena de ella teniendo sexo rudo.

Mabel gemía alto, apreciando como cada terminal nerviosa era estimulada en cada estocada que el demonio le daba, completamente hundida en su deseo. Pasó sus brazos por detrás con enorme esfuerzo, incitándole al hombre que la montaba a tomarla de ahí, buscando más contacto, lo que Bill permitió, aferrándose a los delgados antebrazos de ella, haciendo que cada vez que retrocedía en su vaivén ella chocara con más fuerza sobre su pene, entrando ligeramente al interior de su útero. La adolescente gritó alto al sentir la qué tan profundo estaba llegando el demonio de ojos ámbar, mordiendo sus labios con sensualidad desbordante, poniendo sus labios de un sexy rojo cereza.

—Bill… Bill… No te detengas…—Gimió Mabel en voz baja mientras gemía con sus labios temblorosos, puesto que sentía tanto placer que le costaba hablar o tan siquiera gemir.

—Oh, querida mía. —Bill sentía cómo su miembro era recibido por las cálidas y anteriormente paredes vírgenes de la chica, contrayéndose debajo de él, succionando su pene con tal fuerza, arrancando gruñidos desde su garganta.

Mabel no aguantaba mucho más en esa postura, por lo que fue bajando su pecho poco a poco hasta que éste quedara pegado en la cama, con su trasero al aire, acogiendo con gusto inminente el brutal frenesí que el demonio le daba. Inconscientemente meneaba sus caderas a su ritmo, a los lados, apretando cada vez más, sin parar de jadear en ningún solo momento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en el mullido colchón, notando nuevamente esa sensación adictiva de calidez en la parte baja de su vientre y en su clítoris, cosquilleándole con fervor.

—Bill… Me voy a correr si sigues así…—Mabel apretó sus manos en puños, gimiendo fuertemente con la lengua de fuera.

Pareciera que las palabras de ella fueron un sensor que activó algo en la cabeza del rubio, puesto que comenzó a perforar su interior con mayor rudeza, llegando a penetrar con la punta su pequeño útero, abrazándose a su espalda, agarrando con fuerza sus senos, susurrando en su oído guarradas vulgares, notando como él mismo estaba cerca de eyacular también.

—Me aprietas tan bien, pequeña puta. —Bill molía con precisión su pelvis, rozando las pieles de ambos, creando sensaciones de placentero cosquilleo en su cuerpo—Te llenaré por completo de mi semen, te follaré hasta que quedes preñada de mi heredero, y te convertirás en mi tiradero personal de semen. ¡Joder! ¡Quemas! —El demonio se excitaba por el calor que emanaba la joven de su cuerpo, concentrándose en su vagina.

La adolescente no pudiendo aguantar más se corrió, apretando sus piernas, abrazando al hombre con ellas, acercándolo a su cuerpo. El rubio sintió ser inmovilizado en ese instante, sorprendiéndose, gruñendo de manera excesiva, mordiendo el omóplato izquierdo de la niña, embistiendo su interior por última vez, dejando salir su primera carga de semen, llenando parte de su útero, desbordándose desde su interior, recorriendo la cara interna de los muslos de la pequeña. La pareja gemía en su éxtasis, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recobrar la compostura; Mabel se recuperaba poco a poco, apreciando cómo el aroma dulce que estaba en el aire se desvanecía paulatinamente. Su mente volvió a concentrarse en su situación, sintiendo cómo sus pecados trepaban por su espalda.

—Dipper…—Susurró, con la mirada fija con los ojos de su hermano mayor, observando las lágrimas escapar por los bordes de éstos.

Bill salió de la vagina de ella, haciendo que su semen se derramara en su gran mayoría, suspirando con decepción.

—Ah, mira, lo has dejado salir todo y ahora es un desastre. No podrás embarazarte así. —El rubio miró a los tristes gemelos, olfateando, notando como el afrodisiaco de almizcle se había dispersado en su mayoría—Ya veo, el efecto del estimulante que puse en aire está perdiendo el efecto y se están deprimiendo un poco, ¿eh? —El demonio se burló de ambos, soltando carcajadas profundas.

Mabel se soltó a llorar nuevamente, forcejeando contra Bill, saliendo de la cama, con las piernas completamente temblorosas, subiéndose a la silla, junto a su hermano, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, llorando en su pecho, pidiéndole perdón entre lamentos incomprensibles. Dipper simplemente acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana con su barbilla, tratando de tranquilizarla. Bill miró la escena con desdén y cierta decepción en los ojos, con el pecho estrujado, pensando en cómo esa hermosa chica lo desechaba así de fácil, después de haberla cogido tan bien, para irse con el idiota de su hermano. Él largó un suspiro de decepción, rodando los ojos.

—Pequeña Estrellita, pensé que adorabas el cómo te había follado. —Sentenció seriamente, levantándose de la cama, para acercase al par de castaños, mientras la chica se encogía en su lugar—Estás complicando las cosas más de lo necesario, Mabel. —Ella negaba con la cabeza, recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho, sentándose en el regazo de su gemelo.

El rubio se comenzaba a exasperar, pero debía de ser paciente, o idear otro plan mejor que el anterior; y al verla ahí, sentada y aterrorizada contra su mellizo, mirándole con ojos lleno de rabia, le dio una idea estupenda que lo hizo sonreír maquiavélicamente, asustando aún más a la muchacha que temblaba cual conejo perseguido por un hambriento zorro. El gemelo mayor vio aproximarse a su enemigo peligrosamente a la chica, e intentó nuevamente zafarse de sus ataduras, forcejeando los músculos de su mandíbula para poder romper el hechizo que el demonio le había impuesto.

—Es inútil, Pines Niño. No puedes escapar de ningún hechizo, la única forma de hacerlo es que yo mismo lo remueva, o que alguno de los dos muera, ¿quieres morir, Pino? No me molestaría matarte, pero justo ahora te necesito vivo, y estás de suerte, ya que quitaré la maldición de tu boca.

Dipper sintió como si sus labios hubiesen sido descosidos, tomando grandes respiraciones, mirando a su hermanita, en sus piernas, juntando sus narices en un beso esquimal, sonriendo tontamente.

—No te quité la maldición para que te dieses cariñitos melosos con mi presa, Pino de mierda. —Bill tomó a Mabel entre sus brazos, colocándola de frente a su hermano, tomándola de la parte de atrás de sus pantorrillas, abriéndolas por completo, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Dipper se sonrojó, al igual que Mabel, pero ninguno de los dos protestó, mientras que ella se recostaba en el pecho del rubio, suspirando pesadamente cuando sintió la lengua del castaño recorrer su intimidad, jugando en círculos con su perla rozada, saboreando el dulce sabor de la vagina de su hermana, pensando que debía tener el cielo en su boca, pasando su lengua entre las cortinas rozadas de su sexo, moviéndola rápidamente, succionando aquí y allá, mientras que Mabel se preguntaba el por qué Bill le había permitido que su gemelo le diera amor de aquella manera.

—Me dio curiosidad, Estrella Fugaz. Métete en tus asuntos. —Contestó el demonio leyendo sus pensamientos, a lo que ella jadeó sonrojada.

—Dipper… Hermano mayor…—La castaña gemía suavemente, recargada en el hombro del mayor, oblicuando sus cejas, cegándose por el placer de nueva cuenta.

Bill rozaba su erección en la espalda de la chica, pasándola entre su culo, haciéndose él mismo una rusa con sus nalgas, sonriendo entre el placer, besando los hombros de la chica que gemía suavemente entre sus brazos, esperando el momento justo antes de que ella terminara, calculando ese delicioso instante antes de su precioso clímax. Su hermano saboreaba con fervor latente su intimidad, penetrando ligeramente con su lengua, y que a pesar de que Mabel sentía que no era tan larga o gruesa como la lengua de Bill, podía apreciar que pronto tendría su excitante tercer orgasmo. Dipper notaba cómo su hermana se removía entre los brazos del demonio, jadeando con su legua de fuera, mirando hacia el techo, dibujándose una expresión única en su rostro rojo y sudado.

—Voy a llegar… Dipper…—Gimió Mabel.

Fue entonces que Bill la separó repentinamente de la boca del chico, haciendo que ambos se frustraran en ese instante, la gemela menor iba a reclamarle furiosa por haberle impedido correrse por segunda vez en ese momento, pero su enojo se disipó instantáneamente cuando la larga y gruesa verga del mayor se introdujo en ella, tocando su fondo, golpeándolo repetidas veces, brutalmente, provocando su deseado clímax. Sintió que de su clítoris salía un líquido distinto a sus fluidos anteriores, salpicando un poco la cara del gemelo mayor, iluminando sus ojos. El rubio sonrió con malicia, de oreja a oreja, completamente complacido de haber hecho que la pequeña se corriera con un **squirt** , sin parar de embestirla en ningún momento, excitado por completo al percatarse de cómo las contracciones de las paredes vaginales de Mabel lo apretaban de forma deliciosa, succionando su pene hacia adentro, dificultándole ligeramente el moverse.

La adolescente sólo podía dedicarse a gemir, sintiendo el enorme miembro viril del mayor penetrarla sin parar, mientras que las uñas afiladas de él se clavaban en la carne de su trasero, proporcionándole una extraña sensación de placer con dolor que disfrutaba al máximo. Mabel sonreía, completamente perdida en su propio gozo, babeando ligeramente, con la mente completamente en blanco y con la espalda arqueada por completo, deleitándose de los escalofríos que la recorrían sin descanso alguno, al tiempo que sostenía sus senos entre sus manos, evitando que rebotaran al compás de Bill. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su "violador", si es que se le podía llamar así, quedando completamente glorificada al notar sus expresiones, estando con su entrecejo forzado; con gotas perladas recorriendo todo su rostro, provocando que su cabello dorado se adhiriera a su frente y sienes; con las mejillas sonrojadas del esfuerzo que hacía y con la mandíbula completamente tensa; mostrando aquellos afilados caninos que habían perforado su piel sin piedad alguna.

Esa imagen del rostro de Bill le provocó un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, apretándola ligeramente, robándole un gutural al hombre que comenzaba a hacer sus estocadas más brutales con cada segundo que pasaba, chocando sus pelotas con su vagina chorreante. Todo esto era demasiado para ella. Deslizó su temblorosa mano hasta una de las mejillas del demonio, invitando a verla también, quedando con las miradas clavadas, sin parar en ningún momento de mover sus caderas una contra la otra.

—Bill… Bésame.

Bill no la hizo esperar, juntando sus labios en desesperación, mientras que Mabel volvía a alcanzar su orgasmo, sonriendo entre el beso francés que ellos se daban. Dipper miraba con atención la escena, mientras que él mismo se sorprendía en cómo le excitaba aquel extraño escenario que se montaba justo en sus ojos, deseando horriblemente masturbarse hasta quedarse completamente seco, o mejor aún, mandar a la mierda al maldito monstruo isósceles de un solo ojo, para que él mismo pudiera joderse a su pequeña y tierna hermanita; pero pensó que al menos haberle hecho sexo oral era suficiente para él si era lo máximo que podía obtener.

La pareja seguía en lo suyo, complaciéndose mutuamente; por su lado Mabel trataba de disimular las lágrimas de placer que se derramaban por sus ojos, llegando a tener otro clímax, jadeando fuertemente; mientras que Bill se clavó con fuerza dentro suyo, soltando su segunda enorme carga de esperma, inflando ligeramente su útero, recibiéndolo todo, tratando de mantener cada gota dentro suyo, sin éxito alguno, puesto que nuevamente comenzó a desbordarse de su vagina, chorreando el pene del demonio, quien gruñía, aun estando insatisfecho, bajando a la chica, para que se sentase en el regazo de su hermano, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El rubio respiraba profundo y exhalando de la misma manera, mirando su pene completamente erecto, como si aún no se hubiese corrido ni una gota.  
Dirigió su mirada a los castaños, sonriendo malvadamente, cruzándole una idea que tal vez podía satisfacer su incansable líbido de demonio.

—Únete, Pino.

* * *

 _ **||||Continuará…||||**_

 _ **Arropía**_ _: Melcocha, miel concentrada._

 _ **Almizcle:**_ _El almizcle verdadero proviene de la glándula cercana a los genitales del almizclero hembra. Como es muy caro, los perfumeros suelen conseguir este olor mezclando otros aceites esenciales, aunque estas mezclan nunca podrán imitar las feromonas que es lo que realmente contiene esta esencia que el almizclero usa para atraer al macho. Cuando los creadores del perfume mezclan perfumes que contienen feromonas están seguros de la eficacia de estos como atractivos sexuales._

 _ **Squirt:**_ _Eyaculación femenina. La eyaculación femenina se refiere a la expulsión de una cantidad variable de fluido durante el orgasmo de la mujer. Es más habitual que se nombre con las palabras inglesas "squirt" o "squirting" que han sido popularizadas por la industria del cine porno. Su existencia es puesta en duda por los fisiólogos, la mayoría de mujeres asegura que no la experimenta, y se discute si se trata de orina, orina mezclada con el fluido de las glándulas de Skene, o si es una secreción de estas últimas, aumentada por la inminencia del orgasmo y expulsada con fuerza por sus contracciones._

 _ **¡Así los quería agarrar, puerkas! :v**_

 _ **Le diré a sus mamis que están leyendo marranadas satánicas con demonios e incesto alv.**_

 _ **Nah, no se crean.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, porque me ha costado trabajo hacerlo QwQ y en ningún momento paré de escribir, y es que había partes que no me gustaban, y las terminaba borrando para escribirlas mejor.**_

 _ **Les amo UwU no olviden dejarle amor a la historia para que yo siga trayéndoles su veneno.**_

 _ **Bye 3**_


	3. 3: Bailando con el Diablo

_**Salí de las tierras infértiles y desoladas del hiatus para traerles su pan de cada día, puercos, cochinos, marranos :v perdón, me proyecté xd**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar me gustaría colocar algunas advertencias.**_

 _ **Lolicon.**_

 _ **Vainilla (sexo normal y dulce, así todo bien hermoso porque ya tocaba algo bonito sin que a Mabel la violaran).**_

 _ **Relación Profesor-Alumna.**_

 _ **Relaciones sexuales descritas gráficamente, imágenes gráficas y uso de palabras altisonantes, se recomienda una edad de +15. (Igualmente nadie nunca hace caso a estas advertencias qleas).**_

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Hay un diálogo que puede sonar machista y está marcado con un *, sólo lo puse para darle sazón a la historia, así que, eviten comentarios que se relacionen con el sexismo sólo por una frase parfavar.**_

 _ **Esta parte es muy políticamente incorrecta ajajajas.**_

 _ **Perdón si hay incoherencias cronológicas, traté de que quedara lo más exacto posible.**_

 _ **No hace falta googlear las palabras (como siempre), puesto que al final del capítulo se explican sus significados.**_

 _ **Historia ambientada en el año 1965.**_

 _ **Bill no es un demonio, sólo un maestro común y corriente… que es pedófilo asies.**_

 _ **Bill tiene 35 y Mabel tiene 14. (La ONU: WIU WIU PRROS)**_

 _ **Historia ubicada en Francia.**_

* * *

 _ **Bailando con el diablo.**_

Pies ligeros se alzaban con gracia en el piso de madera pulida, bailando con la gracia de un cisne al volar, alzándose por breves momentos en el aire para después aterrizar suavemente, produciendo un sonido sordo y gentil. Aquellas zapatillas de color rosa resaltaban entre el resto de color perla, danzando en frente de todas ellas, siguiendo ágilmente el ritmo marcado por el piano al son de _Rêverie_ de _Debussy_ _._ Era una bella joven, aproximadamente de 15 años, con cabello castaño brillante, recogido en un moño perfectamente peinado, de ojos color miel, piel de porcelana y ligeramente pecosa; ella danzaba delicadamente al frente, luciendo su bello leotardo color blanco, que se ceñía a la perfección a sus curvas de adolescente. Sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas, mezclándose con su rubor natural color salmón con el rojizo del esfuerzo hecho.

Mientras que la melodía sonaba se alzaba, la grave voz del instructor, quien se encontraba caminando al frente de las **nínfulas** , quienes mantenían un rostro inexpresivo. Su bastón fungía como metrónomo, marcando tiempo entre cada paso y nota musical, cerciorándose de que todo se coordinara a la perfección. Era un hombre alto, de facciones afiladas completamente masculinas, luciendo con porte un traje color azul, con camiseta blanca y corbata color dorado. Su cabello rubio como el Sol se encontraba atado en una corta cola de caballo, bajo una galera negra; portaba un parche triangular de tela negra con costuras doradas, que le daba una pisca enigmática, sumándole su barba de corte **Goatee** , pero sin ser tan tupida, con un ligero crecimiento a los costados de la mandíbula. Su edad rondaba entre los 35 años.

—Y descanso. —Anunció el hombre, golpeando por última vez el piso con la punta de bastón terminada la pieza.

Las adolescentes se quedaron quietas en su lugar, expectantes de las nuevas indicaciones. El rubio las miró a todas, deteniéndose unos momentos más en la castaña de zapatillas rosas, conectando sus miradas por breves segundos. Carraspeó con la garganta, irguiendo su espalda y sonrió suavemente.

—Como todas aquí sabrán, la escuela _**Le baiser d'un amoureux**_ , aún se encuentra en un proceso de titulación, con el fin de escalar hacia las mejores escuelas de danza en toda Francia. — Comenzó a andar por el salón, pasando a cada lado de las alumnas, imponiendo su presencia— Por lo que, se nos ha requerido una prueba de nuestra capacidad educativa, con lo que se ha requerido un baile para debutar.

Las chicas emitieron sonidos de asombro, suponiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—La directora Poulain se ha dirigido personalmente conmigo, solicitando que la alumna que representará a la academia sea alguien de esta clase.

Algunas ahogaron un grito de emoción, otras comenzaron a hablar entre su grupo de amistades, ilusionadas de pensar que ellas podrían ser aquella que bailara. Sin embargo, la muchacha de ojos de arropía no parecía emocionada, sino más bien aterrada.

—Silencio. —Sentenció en voz firme—La coreografía no será representada por una persona, será un baile en pareja, lo que significa que una de ustedes tendrá el honor de bailar conmigo. —Su ego no se hizo esperar, mostrándolo al inflar ligeramente el pecho, sonriendo de lado, deteniendo su andar al lado de la joven de zapatillas rosas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo una conexión que nadie más notaba. La adolescente desvió su mirada rápidamente hacia el piso, con las mejillas ruborizadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Un gesto adorable, pensó el mayor al tiempo que caminaba para ponerse al frente y hablar nuevamente.

—Por petición de Madame Poulain, la danza que será representada será _Benissimo_ , y ella misma, por medio de una audición evaluará y decidirá a la afortunada de debutar junto a mí. —Su profunda voz hacía eco, notándose su presencia predominante—La convocatoria será anunciada el día de mañana y la canción con la que adicionarán será la misma que se ha mencionado con anterioridad, ya que es un clásico; así que, señoritas, espero verlas en la audición. Pueden retirarse.

Las jóvenes se dispersaron, tomando sus respectivas pertenencias, hablando animadamente entre ellas acerca de la audición.

—¡Mabel! Espéranos. —Llamó una chica de facciones asiáticas y con lentes rojos, iba acompañada de una niña robusta de cabello castaño rojizo—¿Te vas ya?

—Ah, lo siento chicas. Es sólo que estoy un poco distraída por todo esto de la audición. —Mabel se frotó las sienes, deteniendo su paso, quedando justo fuera de las puertas de su clase.

—¿Por qué? —Indagó la chica robusta con su gruesa voz—¿Acaso no te agradó la idea?

Mabel negó con la cabeza efusivamente, mirando al piso con las mejillas calientes.

—Me pone nerviosa el pensar la coreografía que se hará, — Dijo abrazándose a ella misma—Si tengo que hacer la audición significará que habrá demasiado contacto físico entre el Señor Cipher y yo. —Pese a que su tono de voz era tranquilo, se podía notar cómo la pequeña temblaba. —El baile me causa demasiada ansiedad.

Los ojos de la castaña se desviaron hacia otro lado posando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

Las tres adolescentes se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el par se miró entre sí, confundidas para luego mirar a Mabel, quien echaba una mirada hacia el instructor con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa que se perdía fácilmente, se notaba que trataba de disimular. Candy y Grenda volvieron a mirarse entre sí, sonriendo de manera cómplice y mirando de nuevo a su amiga.

—¿Segura que lo que te pone nerviosa es el baile? —Habló en tono sugestivo Candy, llamando la atención de Mabel.

—¿Huh?

—Lo que Candy se refiere, —Secundó Grenda, abrazando por los hombros a la castaña— es si lo que te pone nerviosa es el baile o con quién realizarás el baile. —Resaltó la palabra "quién", mientras que señalaba hacia adentro del salón con dirección al mayor.

La de zapatillas rosas enrojeció intensamente, sudando frío, elevando su tono de voz inconscientemente, llamando la atención del rubio, que se dirigió hacia la adolescente exaltada sin que ella se diese cuenta.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡Es una tontería! El señor Cipher no me pone nerviosa en absoluto, ¡eso sería ridículo! —Rio nerviosamente, sacudiendo el aire con su mano.

—¿A quién pongo nerviosa? — Pronunció de repente el instructor de apellido Cipher.

—¡Ah! —Chilló Mabel con las manos en el pecho y la cara cual fresa de temporada.

Sus amigas rieron discretamente, alejándose de la escena, dejando al par justo ahí.

—Nos vemos luego, Mabel. —Se despidieron ambas, sacudiendo sus manos.

—¡Esperen, me voy con ustedes! — La menor tomó su bolsa del suelo apresuradamente, pero una mano ligeramente áspera se posó en su hombro desnudo, llamando su atención y sintiendo como un pequeño escalofrío era enviado por su espina dorsal, erizando su piel de azúcar.

—Señorita Pines, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, ¿podría cederme unos minutos? — Cipher sonrió sinceramente, acercándose un poco más de lo debido a la nínfula.

Mabel asintió con los ojos brillosos mientras que se mordía los labios con nerviosismo, tratando a toda costa de evitar hacer contacto visual con su profesor de baile.

—No pude evitar escuchar su plática hace unos momentos. —Esas simples palabras congelaron a la joven en su lugar, y antes de que él pudiese terminar, en un acto de reflejo la menor le interrumpió completamente apenada.

—Lamento mucho si lo incomodé con mi comentario, es sólo que usted impone con su presencia y me pongo nerviosa. —Mabel tropezaba torpemente con su lengua al pronunciar tal confesión tan vergonzosa—No es que me guste ni nada por el estilo, ¡sería una tontería que usted me atrajera de tal forma! Usted es un profesor, además de que es mayor que…

La voz de la adolescente fue silenciada con el dedo índice del rubio, quien reía por lo bajo y la miraba con las cejas oblicuadas y llenas de ternura y algo más oscuro que ella no pudo descifrar. Mabel sentía su cuerpo entero temblar y su mente hecha nudos, al igual que su garganta que también se encontraba completamente reseca. Ella realizó en lo que había dicho y en qué manera, ¡se acababa de declarar a su profesor de la manera más humillante posible! El nudo de su garganta se apretó aún más, dejándola con sólo un hilillo de voz que apenas y se escuchaba.

—Yo…—Balbuceó en tono agudo y desentonado.

—Le confesaré un par de cosas, señorita Pines. Acompáñeme, por favor. —Habló Cipher tomando por la muñeca a la castaña, llevándosela a paso tranquilo hasta el fondo del pasillo, a su oficina.

Mabel se encontraba aún más confundida, el pecho le dolía de los fuertes martillazos que su corazón daba y se sentía mareada por su agitada respiración. El maestro miró por los lados, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Cerró la oficina con pestillo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la joven.

—¿Señor Cipher? —Susurró con un tinte de confusión entre sus labios.

Sin embargo, el hombre no hablaba, se acercó a las ventanas apaciblemente y cerró las cortinillas con calma. Le señaló con la mano que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio, mientras que él se sentaba tras éste. Ella se sentó en el mullido asiento de cuero negro, mientras que miraba de reojo el diseño de la oficina de su maestro.  
Paredes beige con detalles en rojo en las esquinas; cuadros de pinturas del bosque y pradera adornaban dichas paredes; la luz se filtraba suavemente entre los pedazos de tela que no alcanzaban a cubrir por completo el cristal que estaba detrás del rubio; un sofá para dos personas forrado de terciopelo rojo; en un rincón había un tocadiscos, con varios discos de vinilo al lado; por último miró la superficie del escritorio, tenía un porta nombres que escribía en un grabado dorado "Mtro. Bill Cipher", al lado de éste había un porta lápices, carpetas con papeles y un pisa papeles en forma de pirámide dorada con un ojo en la punta.

Bill carraspeó llamando la atención de la muchacha que se encontraba ensimismada mirando su oficina, después colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio, apoyando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, juntando la punta de éstos, pareciendo un hombre enigmático.

—Señorita Mabel Pines, sin duda una joven hermosa de talento en bruto en el arte del ballet. —Pronunció con una sonrisa de lado, llegando hasta su colmillo izquierdo—Ahora que estamos en completa privacidad, me gustaría hablar de un par de cosas con usted.

La chica seguía sin asimilar la situación, pero asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza.

—Usted dijo que quería confesarme algo, pero no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

El hombre mayor la miró a los ojos, escrutando su mirada, completamente fascinado del color de sus orbes de miel, que eran cubiertos por sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

—Ciertamente. En primera instancia, quisiera solicitarle, más que un profesor, como un amante del fino arte del baile que soy, que mañana se presente en la audición. — Habló con su rasposa voz que tanto le gustaba a Mabel, derritiendo sus sentidos auditivos deliciosamente—He visto su potencial, su pasión y su devoción al ballet. Demuestra en cada paso que da su amor por lo que hace, sus movimientos hablan, y ellos me dicen que usted tiene el lugar asegurado como mi acompañante durante el debut. —La muchacha no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella ¿una bailarina talentosa? — Y debo confesar mi favoritismo hacia usted entre toda la clase.

Mabel sintió su corazón estrujarse violentamente en el interior de su pecho, al tiempo que su respiración se cortaba y su mente se dividía entre dos pensamientos.

" _¡No puedo creerlo! Soy su favorita, ¡soy su favorita!"_

Y también:

" _Pero ¿qué pasa si lo fastidio en el momento de bailar en frente toda esa multitud?"_

Su garganta se cerró nuevamente, impidiéndole hablar y creándose una bola en su estómago que le incomodaba de sobre manera, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Mabel simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente con una expresión estoica en su rostro de muñeca, frunciendo sus labios resecos, con las palabras que se acumulaban en su garganta y en su mente, haciéndose nudos como una bola de estambre mientras que el rubio esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Ella respiró hondo, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por breves momentos, dejándolo salir como un suspiro alargado después, tomando el valor de hablar por fin.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? — Expresó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con la barbilla ligeramente erguida.

Bill se levantó de su asiento arrastrando ligeramente su silla, largando también un suspiro profundo mientras que se dirigía a su tocadiscos y colocaba un disco de vinilo que tenía guardado por ahí. Colocó la aguja y dejó que la música sonara en un volumen bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que en esas cuatro paredes sonara perfectamente la canción de _Santa Cerife,_ la canción de la corografía con la que se debutaría.

Mabel sintió como si su espina dorsal estuviera hecha de acero y sus piernas de gelatina, moría de nervios mientras que las manos le sudaban. Ella miró por sobre su hombro al hombre rubio que se quitaba su saco, quedándose con su camiseta blanca, con los tirantes que sujetaban sus pantalones. La muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarlo curiosa.  
Cipher le extendió su mano, invitándola a bailar con él al suave son de la pieza.

—Permítame el placer de bailar con usted, señorita. — Su voz tenía un tinte seductor que invitaba a la niña a acercarse a él cual presa a depredador— Sé de antemano que conoce la coreografía, así que, le ruego que me deje ver su belleza al bailar.

Ella asintió con neblina en sus pensamientos, alejando sus dudas y tomando delicadamente la mano masculina, poniéndose de pie y lanzando la silla lejos de ellos para que no estorbase. Bill la tomó por la cintura, generando escalofríos que cosquilleaban su piel; la suspendió en el aire, dando vueltas lentas y delicadas, no parando en ningún momento de mirarla a los ojos; Mabel se sentía ligera como una pluma entre las fuertes y grandes manos que la sostenían, luego fue bajada al piso lentamente mientras ambos se hincaban en el mismo, cruzando sus piernas entre sí, al tiempo que el rostro del hombre se hundía en el cuello de la joven, quien sentía su sangre hormiguear por debajo de su piel al contacto con las hebras de la barba que la acariciaba de vez en vez.

Repentinamente se alejaron, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos por detrás de su espalda con la cabeza echada hacia atrás; después la castaña colocó suavemente su pie derecho sobre el hombro del contrario, jugueteando sensualmente con sus movimientos, subiendo su otra pierna segundos después, quedando completamente apoyada en sus hombros para luego sentir la cabeza de aquel entre sus muslos, rozando su intimidad y vientre.

—Oh… —Gimoteó bajito reaccionando al contacto tan cercano.

Delicadamente se flexionó para llegar a la cabeza del mayor, abrazándola con su cuerpo entero, siendo cargada en sus hombros; Bill se puso de pie con Mabel aún en sus hombros, para que después ella se irguiera y se dejara caer, siendo atrapada por los fuertes brazos masculinos. Sus zapatillas tocaron el piso, dio unos pasos girando y deteniéndose en seco, mirando con intensidad a su profesor que se acercó a ella abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo, inclinándose hacia el piso, rozando sus rostros, mientras que el del hombre iba bajando en la silueta femenina, friccionando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de Mabel, después sus clavículas perfectamente marcadas, terminando en medio de su pecho.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, tensándose ligeramente, poniéndose recta al igual que su pareja; volvió a ser cargada en brazos, abrazando de la cintura a Bill con sus piernas y con sus brazos al cuello, al tiempo que él giraba lento, con cuidado de no chocar con nada en su oficina. Sus narices se rozaban y cada uno sentía la respiración caliente y agitada del otro, embriagándolos e incitándolos a consumar el baile en su plenitud.

Con la chica en brazos se acostó en el chirriante piso de madera, quedando ella sentada sobre el abdomen masculino; se agachó a la altura de su pecho para después rodar, quedando ella debajo de él como consiguiente. Cipher bajó a la altura del rostro de la fémina, quien rozaba con las puntas de sus rodillas sus costados, impulsándose después para salir del abrazo y ponerse de pie de la mano de su acompañante. Mabel se colocó de puntillas, flexionando una de sus piernas, apoyándola en la contraria, girando con la ayuda del rubio sobre su propio eje; él la tomó nuevamente por la cintura, acercándola para que su espalda chocara contra su pecho.

Ella alzó los brazos, que fueron acariciados por la punta de los dedos de Bill. La joven hizo la cabeza a un lado, dando espacio para que su maestro colocara los labios ahí, plantando un beso casto.  
Ambos notaron la electricidad que llevó aquel acto, pero siguieron bailando pese a el calor que iba aumentando en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba su frecuencia en cada segundo que pasaba. Los pasos iban perfectamente al compás de la bella música de piano y violín que sonaba como eco entre aquellas paredes de la oficina del Señor Cipher, la pareja que cantaba de fondo les inspiraba a bailar con pasión la canción interpretada, puesto que ellos pensaban que de no hacerlo así sería un insulto a tal obra de arte.

Mabel se sentía de ensueño, su corazón profesaba que iba a sufrir taquicardia junto con una hiperventilación al estar tan cerca de su amor secreto, el que él la estuviera tocando de esa manera tan atrevida y que sólo era permitido en parejas. Los labios le temblaban y no pensaba con claridad, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por los fuertes brazos del hombre.  
Bill la volvió a tomar por la cintura, extrañando a la adolescente, puesto que ella sabía que la rutina no iba así; giró la cabeza, mirando al rubio queriendo hablar, pero pronto, antes de que la jovencita pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna sus labios, que no habían parado de temblar en ningún momento, fueron besados.

Besada por primera vez en su corta vida.

El mayor sujetó la muñeca de la chica con fuerza, mientras que la obligaba a caminar hacia atrás, chocando con su escritorio, cayéndose así el porta lápices.  
Mabel se tensó de pies a cabeza mientras que los labios ajenos se movían sobre los de ella, esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Ella notó que el hombre que la besaba respiraba agitado y que tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rojo carmín; también se dio cuenta de que la miraba con intensidad con los ojos entrecerrados, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano libre por su pierna izquierda, bajando hasta su rodilla, para tomarla de la **corva** y subirla lentamente hasta su cintura.

La joven trató de desatar los nudos en su mente, reaccionando completamente roja de la cara y separándose espontáneamente del beso con un jadeo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que separaba al hombre colocándole una mano en el pecho, sintiendo debajo de sus dedos el incesante palpitar de arrítmico de su corazón. Juntó el valor suficiente para hablarle, aunque sólo saliera entre un hilillo de voz.

—¿Por qué? —Resopló con los ojos muy abiertos, pero con la cabeza baja, aun completamente incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—Esto es un juego para usted, ¿no es así?

La canción casi había llegado a su final, pero seguía sonando de fondo, con las hermosas voces de los cantantes y los instrumentos que lo acompañaban, pero aun así no se evitaba aquel horrible e incómodo silencio. Aquel ambiente que a Mabel le había parecido de color rosáceo y con olor a perfume varonil se había esfumado, dejando en su lugar un ambiente pesado y rojo en el cuál apenas y respiraba. Ella escuchaba detrás de la música la suave respiración masculina y nada más, ninguna palabra fue emitida por él, sintiéndose decepcionada y en cierta parte usada. Súbitamente Bill la abrazó contra su pecho, rodeándola con fuerza entre sus fuertes brazos y suspirando pesadamente; él hundió la cara entre sus suaves cabellos perfumados a vainilla y coco, confundiendo aún más al personaje que encerraba entre su cercano contacto.

Mabel forcejeó entre el cariño, sollozando y con el picor en sus ojos que advertían que pronto comenzaría a llorar.

—¡Suélteme! —Su voz había salido quebrada, y sus pensamientos confusos no la dejaban actuar con claridad.

La música había dejado de sonar hace un rato, volviendo seco y silencioso el momento.

Ella colocó sus manos entre ambos, para poder crear distancia entre ellos, pero la diferencia de fuerza era evidente. La adolescente no sabía la razón de su llanto, pero muy en su interior se sentía engañada, sus sentimientos amorosos hacia el hombre quien la estrujaba con ímpetu dejaban su cabeza hecha un torbellino de emociones que no lograban ordenarse. Podía notar frustración, al sentirse impotente por no haber controlado la situación en ningún momento; sentía tristeza, al saber que sus sentimientos no eran más que un juguete; pero sobre todo sentía furia, al ser su primer beso arrebatado tan descaradamente. Su aliento era irregular y las lágrimas ya no eran contenidas y bajaban libremente por sus mejillas arremolinadas. Berreaba y luchaba con desesperación por escapar de ahí, hasta que el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto fue interrumpido.

—Me gustas.

Esas dos simples palabras detuvieron totalmente toda acción por parte de Mabel, quien lo miró completamente estupefacta desde su pequeña altura de un metro cincuenta y cinco, entre su mirada cristalina por los residuos de su anterior llanto.

—¿Qué? —Pronunció sin aliento y con el cuerpo entumecido.

El color ambarino del ojo de Bill se cruzó nuevamente con el matiz arropía de los ojos de Mabel, creando una conexión completamente excitante que nuevamente tomaba lugar en el aire.

—Me gustas. —Repitió en tono más grave que el anterior, raspando su voz.

Una parte de Mabel le decía que le gritara mil y un insultos, que le abofeteara y saliera de ahí mismo lo antes posible; sin embargo, había otra voz que le incitaba a besar sus labios resecos nuevamente y sentir el suave cosquilleo de su barba contra su piel de princesa, disfrutar de aquella sensación energizante que había sentido hace unos momentos al experimentar su primer beso. Esa voz hipnotizó por completo a la castaña, encerrando a su conciencia en un baúl con tres candados y enterrándola hasta lo más hondo de su mente.

Ella cerró sus ojos al tiempo que lentamente se colocaba de puntillas y relajaba el agarre en el fornido pecho del contrario. Ella quería besarlo otra vez, no importaba lo que su razón le dijera, ni si esto era mentira, quería escuchar a su demandante corazón que le exigía a gritos ser besada hasta quedarse sin aliento por el guapo hombre de cabellos rubios y rostro tallado por el mismísimo Narciso.

—Señor Cipher… — Algo en el vientre de Mabel se contrajo cuando el anterior mencionado la tomó de la nuca, apegándola a él sin dejar un centímetro de distancia.

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo sonidos con la lengua en forma de negación.

—Llámame Bill cuando estemos solos, será tu privilegio como mi amante.

Su aliento fue robado descaradamente por un nuevo beso, uno más hambriento y ansioso que el anterior, que de inmediato provocó que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara nuevamente en un instante. Bill tomó por la nuca a Mabel, yendo profundamente con su lengua, rascando con la punta de ésta en la contraria. Ella gemía con los ojos cerrados y las cejas oblicuadas, apretando su entre cejo. Las manos de la fémina se agarraron con fuerza al cuello de la camisa de su acompañante, quien por su parte retomaba el camino hacia las pernas de la muchacha.

El color rojo se vislumbró nuevamente en los pómulos de la joven, sin embargo, esta vez no impidió que el mayor siguiera haciendo sus movimientos pasados de tono. Él sonrió cínicamente en medio del beso, acercando su pelvis a la de la muchacha que gemía en voz débil por y para él. Bill se alejó abruptamente del contacto, haciendo que Mabel jadeara erráticamente y con la voz colgando de un hilo; la miró un corto instante, apreciando su imagen para grabarla por siempre en el fondo de su memoria: sus ojos color miel estaban aún cristalinos de su anterior llanto, dándole un aire infantil y dulce; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, dando cortos lapsos entre una respiración y la otra; adoraba ese maldito leotardo que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y clavícula bien marcados, exhibiendo al mismo tiempo algunas de sus pecas que salpicaban con elegancia su tersa y pálida piel, mostrando también el nacimiento de sus senos de puberta, pequeños montoncitos de carne abultados perfectamente en su torso; y la parte que más había adorado de ella siempre en secreto eran sus piernas, largas y esbeltas piernas, fuertes y gráciles al bailar, en ocasiones le hacía recordar al etéreo vuelo que hacían los cisnes.

Tragó saliva, intentando poder humectar su reseca garganta.

Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de la castaña, levantándola y haciéndola sentar en su escritorio. Su dulce fragancia natural lo estaba mareando, dejándolo deseoso de más, de probar cada vez más de ese placer que Dios le había privado. Se lanzó a morder el cuello de la fémina, estimulando los gimoteos femeninos, deleitando sus oídos. Succionó su piel, dejando marcas rojizas sobre su lechoso lienzo, mordiendo con fuerza controlada en sus clavículas y hombros, pasando su lengua para aliviar el dolor del que la niña se quejaba entre sollozos sobre su hombro. Ella le rogaba que se detuviera, que era demasiado doloroso, protestas absurdas que él no tomó en cuenta.  
Poseído por el deseo y habiendo dejado de lado su sentido común, arrojó con poca rudeza a Mabel sobre la superficie de madera, abriendo sus piernas tomándola por sus tobillos.

—¡Señor Cipher! — Mabel chilló agudamente, sin poderse mover demasiado debajo del firme agarre de su maestro.

Bill frunció el entrecejo, negando con la cabeza y alzando las caderas de la niña, rozándolas con las propias, arrebatando un jadeo arrastrado de ambos.

—No, no Señor Cipher. —Regañó con la mandíbula tensa—Bill, recuérdalo, pequeña florecilla.

Él tocó con la punta de su dedo índice la redonda nariz de conejo de Mabel, luego le sonrió dulcemente. Ella se encogió en su lugar, desviando la mirada hacia algún otro punto de la habitación que no fuesen sus ojos. Mabel abrazó con sus temblorosas piernas al rubio, pasando una de sus manos por su nuca, haciendo que su piel se erizara por el suave tacto sobre él; ella se mordía los labios, queriendo evitar que los sonidos obscenos que salían desde su garganta cada vez que él la tocaba, al mismo tiempo que su vientre se contraía y sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar, juntándose en medio de sus piernas.

Bill dirigió sus manos hasta los hombros de la joven, deteniéndose en el elástico del borde de su leotardo; esa prenda color perla con la cual la había visto bailar incontables veces, adoraba el pedazo de tela que se ceñía tan bien a ella, pero justo ahora, deseaba arrebatárselo de su pequeño cuerpecito de una vez por todas para poder apreciar lo que escondía debajo de él, sin dejar absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Nuevamente tragó saliva duro al rozar sus dedos en las costuras del borde, bajándolo lento.

Mabel se irguió en su lugar completamente nerviosa y llena de incertidumbre, pero con un pequeño brillo de curiosidad que titilaba en sus bellos ojos de miel; sentía su cuerpo temblar cual gelatina bajo el helado toque de las manos rasposas de Bill. En su garganta yacía un nudo que se agrandaba en cada centímetro que su leotardo era retirado hacia abajo; los dedos ásperos del mayor le dejaban un rastro que le cosquilleaba en la piel, provocando que se erizara mientras avanzaba.

Mabel se retenía enormemente de levantarse de su escritorio e irse corriendo a toda prisa, acomodándose sus ropas mientras planeaba escapar de parís en un barco hacia el extranjero. Sin embargo, aún poseía ese ápice de curiosidad que le impulsaba a continuar con su juego prohibido que tanto le estaba gustando. Por su parte, Bill se relamía sus labios resecos, tragando saliva en cada milímetro nuevo de la piel que era expuesta ante sus ojos poco a poco. Finalmente llegó al nacimiento de sus pequeños senos, y sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, no se detuvo ahí, con mucha más seguridad y rapidez continuó retirando su leotardo color perla, dejándolos descubiertos, con sus pezones rosas erectos.

Ella se cohibió, desviando la mirada inmediatamente, sin decir una palabra y simplemente limitándose a sonrojarse y apretar las manos en puño en señal de su nerviosismo. Él tampoco dijo palabra alguna, haciendo sólo un sonido de satisfacción que se quedó atorado en su garganta. Se sentía completamente deseoso de ver lo demás, así que ahora con una paciencia que se había esfumado con el aire, prácticamente arrancó su ropa de ella.

—¡B-Bill! — Le reclamó Mabel automáticamente, cubriéndose como pudo con sus manos y encogiendo sus piernas.

La mirada del anterior mencionado se clavó en ella, completamente hipnotizando al verla justo ahí, frente a él, tan indefensa y seductora, como siempre la había visto en sus más oscuras fantasías. Ahora la tenía frente a él, totalmente tangible y a su merced. Su respiración una vez más se volvió errática, y sonriendo maliciosamente se posicionó justo encima de ella, y utilizando algo de fuerza le hizo dejar de cubrirse.

Ella jadeó una vez descubierta, con su vientre cubierto aún por las delgadas medias de color beige brilloso. Mabel tenía tanta vergüenza que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, y a continuación ese pensamiento fue intensificado cuando el rubio se dispuso a retirar sus medias y bailarinas también.

Completamente alarmada, mientras que toda su ropa y calzado descansaban en el suelo, se disponía a gritar, pero, su grito fue sofocado en su garganta, reemplazado por gemido al sentir un beso en el **empeine** de su pie. Bill, aunque completamente hambriento de sexo, fue delicado, gentil y lento con los besos que le proporcionaba a la pequeña, iniciando desde sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas que tanto adoraba, lamiendo en secciones largas y mordisqueando de aquí a allá, deleitándose con la esencia de su perfume floral. Mabel suspiraba bajito, aun manteniendo sus manos cubriendo su sexo que notaba ahora húmedo; su piel se erizaba ante el suave toque de sus labios y el cosquilleo de la barba corta que cargaba el Señor Cipher; sus pezones le daban picores extraños, con una sensación que nacía desde su vientre bajo, subiendo por su cuerpo entero y concentrándose en sus botones, bajando nuevamente y alojarse en su lugar de origen, dando esa vuelta una y otra vez.

La pequeña se encontraba aún acostada sobre el escritorio, con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la boca ligeramente abierta, respirando rápido; con las piernas abiertas, pero con su sexo cubierto, mientras que el hombre mayor le daba mimos entre éstas, mimos que se encargaba de dar con sus labios, dientes y lengua.

Mientras más avanzaba, los suspiros de Mabel se iban intensificando, creando sonidos que ante los oídos del profesor eran música bendita. Finalmente llegó a la cara interna de sus muslos, inspiró profundo, retirando las delicadas manos de la fémina, que oponía resistencia en un principio, pero quien también influenciada por el efecto placebo de las dopaminas en su cuerpo dejó que sus manos fuesen retiradas.

El ojo de Bill se agrandó al ver la pequeña florecilla color rosa de Mabel, con un pequeño y adorable lunar en su monte de venus y curiosamente sin ningún vello, se preguntó si tendría alguna especie de crecimiento tardío. Pero ese pensamiento se quedó en el olvido cuando se aventuró a degustar de esos apetitosos labios que le llamaban a ser devorados por él. El primer contacto fue etéreo, algo casi intangible que le causó un grito de sorpresa a la castaña, pegando un brinco en su lugar. Fue apenas un roce de sus labios con los de ella, apenas una pequeña sensación que hizo que ambos les despertara la curiosidad.

Otro montón de besos comenzaron a esparcirse por sobre su monte de venus, mientras que por su lado Mabel comenzaba a temblar de manera incontrolada, largando jadeos, gritos no muy fuertes y gemidos agudos. Un montón de escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal, sin dejarle un segundo para pensar o reflexionar qué estaba pasando justo entre sus piernas.

—Bill… No…—Le imploró colocando sus manos sobre las largas hebras rubias de su profesor—Es un lugar sucio… No deberías…

—Silencio. —Sentenció severamente, tomando un agarre más firme en sus muslos, obligándola a separar más sus piernas, dejando abierta su entrada que poco a poco comenzaba a brillar de los fluidos que comenzaban a fluir libremente.

Bill se acercó, pasando su lengua por toda la hendidura húmeda, deteniéndose a dar mimos sobre su botón del placer, saboreando su sabor único, tan indescriptible ante las palabras. Mabel abrió los ojos cual platos al experimentar una sensación completamente diferente a las anteriores. No, esto no eran simples besos de lengua, caricias o roces, este era un contacto directo entre ambos, algo que se robaba su aliento y palabras. Sentía tanta vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara después de que todo eso pasara, y lo que le apenaba más admitir, es que se sentía extraña y brutalmente bien. Su garganta se cerraba, dejando salir apenas con un hilillo de voz sus berridos de placer y el nombre de aquel que se encontraba brindándole sexo oral.

El rubio hundía su lengua en su cavidad, penetrando como le era permitido, prácticamente devorando su pequeña vagina virginal que se preparaba para recibirlo en pocos momentos. Aquél jugo transparente se desbordaba por sus comisuras y barbilla, mezclándose con su propia saliva, al mismo tiempo que notaba como su interior iba apretándose cada vez más en contracciones, avisando de su primer orgasmo. La voz de la fémina seguía soltando esplendorosos gemidos que hacían eco entre las paredes de la oficina, haciéndose cada vez más altos y agudos, como la pequeña princesa que era.

Antes de que ella pudiese alcanzar aquella deliciosa y efímera sensación, él se separó, decidiendo que aún era demasiado pronto. Mabel no entendía por qué se sentía tan físicamente frustrada, sólo deseaba internamente que Bill volviera a su sitio y continuara con la maravillosa cosa con su lengua. Bill se incorporó, poniéndose de pie y desabotonando su camisa, dejándose los tirantes que, al poco tiempo se vieron aflojados cuando su pantalón fue descomprimido, bajando el cierre y quedando abierto, dejando a la vista sus trusas color gris, que ocultaban la erección dura y palpitante del Señor Cipher. Mabel miró curiosa paso por paso lo que hacía el mayor, quedando completamente embobada al ver su musculatura bien marcada; sus bellos pectorales, bajando por su abdomen definido con cuadritos, y bajando aún más, el nacimiento de sus vellos púbicos, igual de rubios que el resto del pelo en su cuerpo y cabello, finalizando con el enorme bulto que sobresalía del pantalón y su ropa interior.

Su aliento se ahogó y su mente se nubló de pensamientos nuevamente. Ella jamás había tenido la plática de flores y abejas con sus padres, y lo poco que sabía de anatomía masculina era por convivir con su hermano gemelo. Nunca había visto los genitales masculinos de un hombre; Mabel jadeó, cerrando los ojos, estando aterrada, ¿qué se supone iba a hacer? ella sabía absolutamente nada acerca de estos temas. Su cuerpo empezó a resentirse de miedo cuando Bill se le acercó a paso firme, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero nuevamente la curiosidad le picaba aún más que el miedo, dejándose seducir por el dios griego que tenía frente a ella.

Los besos se reanudaron, desesperados, ambos tocando toda la piel que estaba a su alcance. Bill sostenía a Mabel por la espalda, cubriéndola con ambas manos, enterrando sus uñas en señal de desesperación, al tiempo que ella se mantenía sujetada de los omóplatos anchos del mayor, sintiendo su suave piel por debajo de sus palmas; sus piernas yacían a cada lado de las caderas del hombre, quien, comenzaba a preparase para la consumación del acto.

Inició con el roce de sus pelvis, mojando su ropa con los fluidos de la niña. Mabel sentía una presión ligera sobre su vulva, algo caliente y duro que se golpeaba contra ella; Bill impuso un vaivén entre ambos, rozando su pene que pedía ser liberado para que pudiera recibir la atención de la nínfula. Mientras los roces entre ambos seguían el ambiente se calentaba más, Bill sufría terriblemente al hacer todo tan lento para que la pequeña Mabel pudiese acostumbrarse al tacto que le proporcionaba.  
Su voz sonaba tan suave, saliendo de sus preciosos labios rosa carnosos que no había podido resistir morder en múltiples ocasiones, acarició sus labios, sintiendo la tersa piel que le invitaba a comerlos cual exquisito majar que eran.

El **líbido** que el rubio comenzaba a acumular le empezaba a dar mareos, por lo que decidió que era suficiente juego previo y preparación. Aún sostenía a Mabel con una mano, mientras que con la otra y sin que ella se diese cuenta al distraerla con mordidas y besos en su oreja, bajó su ropa interior, dejando al aire su enorme miembro viril, con venas marcadas y la punta resplandeciente del pre semen que avisaba lo excitado que se encontraba este personaje. Lo tomó con la mano, dirigiendo la punta hasta la entrada húmeda de la menor, recostándola poco a poco en el escritorio nuevamente y separando sus piernas. Ella jadeó totalmente conmocionada ante el nuevo tacto, otra vez, algo con lo que no estaba familiarizada.

 _ *****_ —¿Sabes qué es lo que diferencia una niña a una mujer, florecilla? —Preguntó Bill con voz ronca, viendo a Mabel desde arriba, recargado con sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza; ella simplemente se quedó callada, conectando sus miradas— Lo que te hace una mujer… Es si has estado con un hombre. —Ella lo miró confundida.

—No entiendo, Señor… Bill. —Corrigió rápidamente.

Él sólo sonrió de lado con un brillo malicioso en su ojo color ámbar.

—Te lo mostraré entonces. — Sentenció acercando su miembro, pasándolo por fuera y alertando a la fémina, quien rápidamente miró a la conexión que había entre sus sexos.

Mabel tragó saliva duro, casi atragantándose con ello. La enormidad del tamaño de su acompañante la asustó, ¡jamás se hubiera imaginado que eso se escondía detrás de su ropa! Y como todo lo nuevo que le había pasado esa tarde, terminó seduciéndola, haciéndola caer en el fruto del pecado más placentero que Dios les había prohibido. El constante desliz por sobre su vulva los estaba volviendo locos, ambos deseaban aún más contacto con el contario.

—Joder, Mabel, quiero meterlo, déjame hacerlo. — Gruñó en medio de los senos de la anterior mencionada, dejando marcas de besos en un inútil intento de calmarse.

Mabel quería dejar de dudar tanto y de sobre pensar las cosas por un momento de esta tarde, así que, en lugar de responderle con palabras, ella se limitó a atraerlo con sus piernas, quedando más cerca.

—Maldita sea, sí, mierda, sí. — Gruñó colocándose para penetrarla.

Bill entró de una sola vez, siendo recibido por las cálidas paredes anteriormente vírgenes de la niña, largando un gutural de placer terriblemente sexy, algo que Mabel hubiese notado si no estuviera en la agonía del dolor de ser desvirgada. Con las uñas clavadas en la gran y ancha espalda de su profesor, lanzando sollozos y lamentos que sólo el hombre escuchaba, ella quería que el dolor se fuera, lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Bill trató de ayudarla, acariciando su cabello, dándole besos por toda la cara y sus labios, murmurando que todo iba a ir bien. Mabel sólo asentía, con enromes lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Haz que el dolor se vaya, te lo suplico.

Bill afirmó con la cabeza, levantándose y quedando erguido, tomó las piernas de la adolescente con delicadeza y las colocó sobre su hombro derecho. Marcó un ritmo lento y profundo, yendo desde lo más profundo de su vagina, sacándolo casi completamente, para volverlo a introducir. El rubio trataba con todo su autocontrol de no romper en dos a la niña con la que estaba teniendo sexo justo ahora, pero su voz, su hermosa y angelical voz que se presentaba a él en forma de gemidos, además del calor que ella emanaba desde su húmeda cavidad lo hacían querer follarla hasta el anochecer bien entrado, que su garganta quedara afónica y que al bailar al día siguiente le temblaran las piernas como un cervatillo recién nacido. Pero se recordaba mentalmente que hasta hace unos momentos ella era virgen; él sonrió cínicamente, satisfecho de ser el primero en la vida de la pequeña Mabel Pines, su amor prohibido secreto desde que ella ingresó a la academia.

Con el pasar de los minutos, y dadas las medidas delicadas que su profesor tenía con ella, no tardó en comenzar a disfrutar del acto. El mayor notó como la pequeña dejó de estar tensa y a relajar su cuerpo, arrebatándole suspiros entrecortados, de esos que salen después de llorar, acompañados de los complacientes gemidos de placer que ella hacía ahora.  
Los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo se sentían como deliciosas cargas eléctricas que corrían a toda prisa por su cuerpo, para terminar en su punto de origen: su vientre. Mabel arqueaba la espalda, haciendo las manos puños y cubriendo su cara completamente avergonzada de pensar que justo en ese momento podría estar haciendo gestos muy feos o raros.

—Ah… Bill… Se siente bien… Se siente demasiado bien. —Aunque su voz no saliera clara, ella quería decírselo, quería demostrarle cuánto estaba disfrutando de lo que ambos hacían.

Eso fue una luz verde que se encendió dentro de su cabeza para ir más rápido, más fuerte y sin restricciones; colocando cada pierna de Mabel en sus hombros, quedó en una posición que le daba libre acceso a la entrada de su útero, la cual arremetía ahora sin un ápice de piedad.

Bill observó las gotas de sudor que se comenzaban a generar su piel, dándole un brillo aperlado a su cuerpo con marcas rojas, marcas de sus mordidas, chupetones y rasguños que adornaban descaradamente su piel nívea y delicada, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser él el responsable. Suspiros pesados, voces deformadas obscenamente y el sinfín de las veces que su piel chocaba era lo único que se podía escuchar dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Mabel dejó de cubrirse la cara solo para abrazar al rubio y gemir justo en su oído, arqueando ligeramente su espalda, notando vívidamente cada sensación en su pequeño cuerpo, percibiendo cada olor, cada cosquilleo que tenía debajo de su piel y el calor que estaba sobre ella, pero sobre todo podía escuchar claramente la voz del señor Cipher saliendo como excitantes gruñidos, causados por el interminable y brusco movimiento de sus caderas contra las propias.

Ella seguía sin poder creer del todo en cómo había terminado en la situación de estar teniendo relaciones con un hombre mayor que ella, que además era su profesor, sin embargo, a esta altura, poco le importaba si estaba bien o no, si aquello que ambos hacían lo estaba disfrutando tanto, ¿qué importaba lo correcto o lo malo?

Poco a poco volvía a sentir aquella impresión de cómo el placer se acumulaba dentro de ella, paulatinamente, pero intenso, como si pronto todo de repente iba a culminar en una gran explosión interna. Aquel sentimiento le asustó, pero por ningún momento le pidió a Bill que se detuviera. El mayor notó cómo la voz de la castaña se comenzaba a elevar y tomar un tono más agudo como hacía unos momentos, acompañados de contracciones que exprimían su pene deliciosamente. Se tomó un segundo para levantar la mirada y ver su expresión excitada pero confundida, él rio entre sus jadeos por el esfuerzo físico, pudo ver cómo ella estaba aterrada pero curiosa, iba a tener un orgasmo nuevamente, y esta vez, quería ver qué tan preciosa podía ser al alcanzar por primera vez su clímax.

Las embestidas que eran rápidas y profundas no cesaron, pero esta vez fueron junto caricias que recorrían todo su cuerpo, arañando y clavando sus uñas en las partes más carnosas, como su pecho, caderas, nalgas y piernas. Notaba como su piel se erizaba con cada caricia que le daba, sus pezones se alzaban descaradamente, llamando a saborearlos como si de dulces se trataran. Degustaba su tersa piel, causándole sensaciones que ella describía mentalmente como curiosas pero agradables, con una pizca de desesperación que estaba en la fina línea de hacerle rogar por más y retirarlo de golpe.

Mabel clavaba sus uñas en sus propias palmas, jadeando con la legua de fuera, rodando ligeramente los ojos hacia arriba, expresión que a Bill le pareció encantadora y exótica.

—Ah, florecilla, haz más de esas preciosas caras.

La voz de Bill salió más en tono de orden que de súplica, pero ella no podía prestarle demasiada atención a nada en ese instante, ya que su mente lentamente se iba quedando en blanco, viendo un punto fijo en el techo hasta que de pronto, cada embestida, cada toque y beso dado en su piel se intensificó diez veces más, su cuerpo se tensó por completo, sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y por poco y hace sangrar su lengua de tan fuerte que la mordió al callar el grito que atrapó en su garganta.

Si bien el rubio no paró en su totalidad si aminoró la velocidad con la que bombeaba el vientre de la menor. Pudo jurar que vio el momento pasar en cámara lenta, justo el cuadro en donde arqueó su espalda tan rápido que pequeñas y minúsculas gotas de sudor salpicaron de cuerpo, en cómo sus ojos brillaron repentinamente con el ceño fruncido, oblicuando sus cejas y mordiendo al mismo tiempo su lengua roja, producto del maltrato que él mismo le había hecho con su propia boca. Había sido la escena más erótica que jamás hubiera visto. Poco después de salir de su ensimismamiento notó— y se sorprendió de no haberlo percibido antes —lo estrecho que se había puesto en el interior de su vagina.

Un escalofrío delicioso recorrió su espina dorsal casi haciéndolo correr también. Su voz salió en forma de un raro gemido y gruñido, que le hizo compañía a la respiración agitada de la muchacha que pausadamente comenzaba a recuperarse, preguntándose completamente maravillada de qué había sido aquel sentimiento y como si en su cara estuviese escrita la pregunta Bill la respondió.

—Lo que acabas de experimentar, hermosa dama, es un orgasmo. —Mabel quería hablar, pero su voz no salía como ella deseaba, era ronca y baja, ella se preguntaba si era por reprimir tanto su voz—¿Te duele la garganta?

Ella asintió lento, masajeando su cuello, intentando minimizar lo raposo que sentía cada vez que tragaba saliva. A Bill se le ocurrió una idea perversa que le hizo sonreír cínicamente. Con sus dedos peinó su cabello empapado de sudor hacia atrás, saliendo lento de la vagina de la castaña, ambos soltaron un suspiro al cortar su contacto. Mabel se sentó en el escritorio, dejando que algunos de sus mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado de su perfecto peinado cayeran al tiempo que miraba hacia abajo, no mucho tiempo después se encontró nuevamente con el sexo de Bill, su pene que palpitaba de vez en vez y con las venas resaltadas. No podía evitar sonrojarse al ver tal cosa y pensar que estuvo dentro de ella hasta hace algunos segundos.

—Lámelo. —Dijo de repente, acariciando desde la punta hasta la base, manteniendo su erección.

Mabel se sentía confundida, se había quedado estática en su lugar sin hacer nada, sólo manteniendo la mira fija con su profesor, sin entender lo que deseaba que ella hiciera. Al ver que los segundos pasaban y ella se limitaba a mirarlo, Bill decidió moverse, tomando por debajo de las axilas a la niña, cargando su pequeño cuerpo, llevándola hasta que ella quedara sentada sobre sus rodillas en el piso. Con cariño acarició su cabellera, desatando el listón que mantenía sujeta la enorme y larga cascada de chocolate que cayó por su espalda. Sus grandes manos acariciaron sus mejillas, llegando a sus labios, estos tenían un tinte rojizo de toda la sangre que se había acumulado detrás de ellos después de toda la actividad, labios apetecibles para devorar y follar.

—Lámelo. —Repitió colocando su glande en los carnosos labios de Mabel.

Ella por fin lo entendió.

Concibió como la timidez nuevamente escalaba por su espalda, frunciendo instintivamente los labios, impidiendo así la entrada de su miembro. Bill insistía en que ella lo hiciera, pero era demasiado cohibida.

—Vamos, pequeña, prometo que será rápido, solo tienes que decir "ahhh".

Mabel se sintió como una niña pequeña haciéndole caso al doctor para que pudiera ver su garganta, o como cuando su madre le reprendía por no querer comer las zanahorias que tanto llegó a odiar antes de probarlas. Ella pensó que tal vez esto era algo similar a aquella vez, solo debía probarlo para que le gustara. Dejó de apretar la mandíbula, abriendo paso al pene de Bill. El rubio suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo de nueva cuenta la calidez envolver su miembro. Mabel saboreaba la punta, lento y sin prisa, contemplando un sabor salado y ácido salir del pequeño orificio, no le pareció un mal sabor; con su lengua pasaba alrededor de la textura de su cabeza, utilizando sus manos para mantenerlo quieto, moviéndolas de vez en cuando de adelante hacia atrás tal y como él lo había hecho.

Bill la tomó por el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras, advirtiéndole que tomara aire y que abriera aún más la boca. Ella lo hizo, imaginando para qué sería, obteniendo la respuesta cuando de una estocada hundió su pene hasta llegar a su garganta. Comprendió entonces por qué le había pedido que tomar aire, la sensación de tener algo así de grande en la garganta le impedía respirar. La vista se le cristalizó por las lágrimas que salían a causa de las arcadas provocadas por el lento vaivén que el rubio hacía en su boca.

Ella apretó sus manos sobre los pantalones del contrario, apretando la tela al hacerlas puños, sus gemidos se ahogaban al tener la boca obstruida, rodeando su pene con la lengua, rozando todo el camino del tallo en cada embestida que daba él. Pese a que era algo brusco y que apenas podía respirar, lo disfrutaba, y por los gruñidos que ella tanto amaba, podía decir que él también. Bill tragaba saliva para humectar su seca garganta, suspirando fuerte y moviendo las caderas lento, pero profundo. La lengua de la pequeña le provocaba estremecerse, estaba a punto de venirse y lo haría en su boca. Decidido, comenzó a moverse más rápido, sintiendo de vez en vez los roces de los dientes de Mabel, a lo cual no le dio demasiada importancia al escuchar su voz sofocada en forma de gemidos.

—Sí… Ya casi, pequeña.

Un par de movimientos más, en donde las mejillas interiores de la niña hicieron succión en su pene en un intento de sacarlo, estimulando sus sentidos, no pudiendo controlarse más terminó liberando toda su carga dentro de la boca de Mabel. Ella abrió los ojos ante la impresión de sabor amargo que inundaba su boca, retirándose de inmediato e intentando no ahogarse con el espeso líquido. Jadeando —y habiendo bebido con dificultades todo lo que pudo—trataba de reincorporarse.

—Era muy amargo…—Dijo con voz mejorada, sorprendiéndola—Pero ¿cómo?

Bill sonrió de lado, ayudándola a ponerse de pie nuevamente, llenando su cara de besos húmedos y sonoros.

—Tal vez sólo tenías sed, florecilla.

Ambos rieron, siguiendo con los besos y caricias. Aún no era suficiente para Bill, eso lo sabía desde que la besó por primera vez, pero, ahora que la había visto de tantas maneras, quería ver aún más, deseaba tanto volver a escuchar su nombre salir como un gemido tan hermoso como el de ella, que incluso teniendo sexo se veía tan inocente y tierna.

—Mabel…— Gruñó pasando su mano por la piel de su hombro, bajando lento y apreciando cómo su piel se iba erizando a medida que descendía hasta sus pechos.

Tomó ambos entre sus manos, estrujándolos cual pelotas anti estrés, escuchó como su aguda voz salía, gimoteando su nombre. Él se pegó a su espalda, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la contraria y rozando su erección—que no había bajado nada—entre sus nalgas. Bill comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose al sillón, en donde recargó a la pequeña, quedando ella en posición de "en cuatro".

—Bill… Esto es demasiado vergonzoso, así puedes ver todo…—Berreó Mabel sin parar de ser tocada en ningún segundo.

El rubio hizo caso omiso a todas las protestas que le lanzaba la pequeña, justo ahora, quería hacérselo desde atrás. Continuó frotándose entre sus nalgas, por la mojada entrada de su vagina, obteniendo como resultado que su pene se lubricara con sus jugos, lista para recibirlo una vez más. Tomó la punta de su pene, y tan ansioso como la vez anterior, se hundió en ella de una.

—¡Bill!

Mabel clavó las uñas en la tela del sillón, percibiendo lo bien que se sentía estar llena de nuevo. El vaivén que ahora Bill marcaba era suave, pero profundo, sin tanto cuidado ni calma como el anterior notando que la niña ya se había acostumbrado a su tamaño. La espalda de Mabel se curveaba perfectamente, alzando su culo al aire, exhibiendo sus genitales para que Bill pudiera entrar de manera cómoda. El rubio colocó las manos al lado de las de la fémina, apretando con fuerza la madera del respaldo, para no perder el equilibrio al embestir cada vez más fuerte a Mabel.

Mabel lanzó un gemido más alto que todos los anteriores cuando Bill golpeó en un punto dulce, tan sensible que la hizo correrse espontáneamente. El mayor gruñó al ser apretado tan deliciosamente otra vez, sonrió de lado y deteniendo las embestidas por un momento.

—Ah… Me aprietas tan bien cuando te corres. —Musitó al tiempo que dirigía sus manos hasta el redondo trasero de la chica, apretándolo con un poco más de fuerza de la debida—Más adelante, te enseñaré a que sólo te puedes correr con mi permiso… De momento, sigamos en tu punto G.

Ella aún estaba demasiado aturdida como para entender con exactitud qué le había dicho su profesor, ya que Bill reanudó las embestidas en el punto sensible que tanto la estaba volviendo loca. Mabel gemía su nombre cual plegaria, suplicando por más, lo cual no le negaba, ambos disfrutaban tanto del tacto que tenían. Cada suspiro, cada caricia y cada embestida los acercaba a terminar juntos.

Sin que Mabel se diera cuenta, comenzó a mover las caderas al compás marcado por las contrarias, corriéndose de nuevo, y de nuevo y de nuevo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido un orgasmo en esa tarde. Cada vez que ella terminaba, el pene de Bill se sentía en el paraíso por unos segundos, siendo apretado y succionado hacia adentro, justo a la entrada de su útero.

—Mabel… Voy a acabar preciosa…—Habló con la mandíbula tensa, enterrando sus uñas en las caderas femeninas.

—Yo también… Voy a venirme…

Bill fue más rápido, enterrándose bruscamente unas últimas veces antes de que ella gritara de placer al alcanzar su clímax de nuevo, para que segundos después Bill saliera abruptamente de ella, masturbándose un poco y acabando en sus nalgas, manchando del líquido blanco, caliente y espeso su piel. Ambos jadeaban, relajando su cuerpo poco a poco, sintiendo el agotamiento en sus cuerpos, mirándose por última vez y besarse apasionadamente, jugando con sus lenguas y mordiendo sus labios.

—Te amo… Bill.

・『 』・

Media hora más tarde ellos se encontraban vestidos, con la cara lavada y el cabello acomodado. Salieron de la oficina del Señor Cipher, cerrando esta con llave por detrás de él. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la academia, pero Mabel de vez en vez daba algún paso en falso, casi terminando en el piso por sus piernas temblorosas, en varias ocasiones el mayor tuvo que llevarla discretamente con cuidado de que nadie los viera. Una vez estando en los escalones se miraron, una mirada completamente diferente de la que alguna vez se habían dedicado, un secreto que iba aquedarse con ellos.

—Nos vemos mañana en la audición, Señorita Pines.

* * *

 _ **Glosario.**_

 _ **-Nínfula.  
**_ El término lolita o nínfula se refiere a una niña o adolescente que no ha alcanzado la edad de consentimiento sexual y resulta muy atractiva sexualmente a los hombres mayores. Puede ser una niña entre 9 y 14 años de edad, prepúber o ya púber que ya es deseada por hombres adultos y que puede comportarse seductoramente con ellos.

 _ **-**_ _ **Le baiser d'un amoureux.  
**_ De la traducción del francés: "el beso de un amante".

 _ **-Corva.  
**_ Parte de la pierna humana opuesta a la rodilla.

 _ **-Empeine.**_

Parte superior del pie, entre los dedos y la unión con la pierna.


	4. 4: Clases de regulación

**Holi xd sé que ha pasado más de un año desde mi última actualización, pero he estado lidiando con un bloqueo creativo terrible, sin embargo, aquí está, intenté hacerlo un poco más largo que de costumbre, disfruten.**

 **Notas:**

†Fetiche de profesor/alumna.  
†Bill: 35, Mabel:14 (cada vez la estoy haciendo más chica, Dennis xfabor).  
†Besos negros y más jugueteos anales.  
†Ligero masoquismo.  
†Imágenes explícitas.  
†Relaciones sexuales consensuales con una menor de edad, consumo de alcohol y uso de lenguaje altisonante, no apto para menores de 18 años. (Antes no utilizaba esta regla porque yo también era menor de edad, pero durante mi hiatus cumplí los 18 muajajajaja).  
†Como siempre, glosario al final del capítulo, para que no googleen las palabras.  
†Esta parte la empecé a escribir antes de que potato subiera "My girl", pero cuando lo subió, noté que mi one shot y su historia se parecían en ciertas cosas, ya lo aclaré con ella.

 **Aclarado todo esto, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Clases de regulación**_

"— _Pero no quiero tomar esas aburridas clases, Tío Ford. —La joven soltó en un refunfuño, cruzando los brazos en su pecho—Además, tú y Dipper son más listos que cualquier maestro que haya en la escuela, ¡ustedes pueden enseñarme desde casa!_

 _El hombre mayor la miró con desapruebo, para después tomar la palabra._

— _Será tu castigo por bajar tanto tus notas en este Trimestre, Mabel."_

Gravity Falls, Oregón.

Era por la tarde, el otoño comenzaba y con él las hojas naranjas de los árboles que poco a poco iban cayendo, se barrían con el viento frío de inicios de octubre; daban las 3 de la tarde, con el cielo machado con nubes blancas esponjosas que tapaban suavemente el cielo soleado, sin embargo, que el cielo pareciera digno de un clima veraniego, el aire era frío, no lo suficiente para hacer que la joven Mabel Pines hubiera escogido más cuidadosamente su conjunto de vestimenta para el día de hoy.

Nuevamente una oleada de brisa helada azotó en la escuela, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos castaños tuviera un escalofrío que le erizó la piel, provocando que se abrazara así misma, pasando las palmas de sus manos por sobre sus brazos cubiertos por su suéter de lana amarilla, pero le gustaba en cómo uno de sus hombros quedaba descubierto. Ella pensó que no había sido buena idea vestir con falda y sin sostén ese día.

Los jóvenes salían de la escuela riendo entre sus grupos de amigos, bromeando y contando anécdotas que les habían sucedido, las clases habían llegado a su fin y ellos tenían planes para después de éstas.

— Quisiera ir con mis amigos también. — Suspiró con soslayo mientras caminaba al final del patio y entraba a los pasillos de la escuela.

Mabel se dirigía a una de las aulas que utilizaban para detención, estando un poco más apartadas que las demás. En el camino veía al resto de estudiantes salir, vaciando el resto de aulas, siendo los maestros los últimos en salir. Algo llamó su atención por el rabillo de su ojo, algo de color dorado con blanco; la joven miró rápidamente y sintió su corazón derretirse. El profesor Bill Cipher, quien le ayudaba con historia en sus clases de regulación los lunes y jueves; ella pensaba que era la única cosa buena de esas absurdas clases. Lamentaba que hoy fuera martes, ya que tendría que esperar otros dos días para poder verlo, sin embargo, pudo deleitarse viéndolo desde lejos, observándolo desde el final del pasillo, ocultándose detrás de una de las puertas abiertas, apreciando en cómo su camisa blanca remangada hasta el codo se cernía perfectamente a su torso; la corbata negra que tenía atada al cullo contrastaba de forma perfecta con el color de su camisa; la forma de cómo los tirantes pasaban por sus hombros y espalda, manteniendo sus pantalones negros formales en su lugar; éstos no tan ceñidos, pero tampoco tan flojos.

Sus piernas le temblaban al ver su preciosa cara cincelada, en donde reposaban algunos de sus mechones rubios rebeldes que se escapaban de su coleta baja; debajo de ésta pasaba la correa de su parche de cuero, el cual cubría su ojo izquierdo, dándole un toque rudo y misterioso. Siempre que le preguntaban acerca de qué le había pasado en el ojo terminaba lanzando un insulto o algún comentario muy rudo, así que realmente nadie sabía que había pasado.

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al momento que el hombre dio un giro a sus talones y se acercaba a su posición; Mabel ahogó un grito y se apresuró a llegar a su aula correspondiente a pasos presurosos. Entró al salón con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, con los pies livianos, dando saltitos de felicidad al recordar al hombre de facciones perfectas y cabellos de oro.

Tomó asiento justo en frente del escritorio en donde Phill, su maestro de química, ya la estaba esperando. Mabel lo miró de reojo, notando que él iba cómodamente formal, con pantalones grises formales, una camisa negra y una corbata del mismo color; ella pensaba que el profesor tenía un estilo sobrio, pero de buen ver.

El hombre pelirrojo miró con curiosidad el buen humor de la adolescente.

—¿Qué te tiene tan feliz hoy, Mabel? —Preguntó una vez que la joven se hubo calmado.

—Oh, profesor Phill. — Ella suspiró juntando sus manos debajo de su mandíbula, mirando a través de la ventana, perdiendo su vista en el infinito cielo— Acabo de ver al humano más perfecto de este universo. — Se estiró en su asiento, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y riendo con voz aguda.

—Ohm— Lanzó expectante y con una ceja arqueada al tiempo que sonreía— ¿Algún chico de grado superior? ¿Tal vez ese chico Tom? He escuchado que es muy popular en estos últimos días. —Dijo sonriendo, inspirando confianza a la castaña.

Mabel negó efusivamente, con el corazón aún desbocado y las mejillas calientes sólo por recordar a su amor platónico.

—Es un se-cre-to. — Rio colocando su índice derecho en frente de sus labios, que tenían brillo, pronunciando entre sílabas.

Ambos rieron un poco más antes de que la fémina sacara su libro y apuntes de la última vez, retomando desde ese punto y continuando por unos minutos.

—Ah Mabel, había olvidado decirte algo importante. — Indicó el mayor, llamando la atención de la estudiante.

—Lamentamos el retardo.

Una voz ronca y profunda se escuchó de repente, interrumpiendo a Phill y a Mabel.

La adolescente los miró con sus ojos arropía muy abiertos y con el corazón completamente agitado, latiendo violentamente contra su pecho, sintiéndose completamente nerviosa y confundida de ver a Bill en la puerta, con su ojo entrecerrado, mirándola desde arriba por breves momentos, luego pasó su mirada hasta su hermano Phill. Otro joven se asomó por atrás del rubio, sonriendo jovialmente.

—Hola, pequeña Mabel. —La llamó el menor de los tres, su maestro Will, de cabellos azules, vestimenta cómoda, con un pantalón beige, e igual que sus hermanos, una camisa blanca, cullo cuello sobresalía por debajo de su suéter gris cenizo; él le enseñaba trigonometría.

—¿Profesor Phill? — Susurró Mabel mirando fijo al anterior mencionado, rezando internamente que no se notara el sudor frío que recorría sus sienes.

—De eso quería hablarte. —Se rio nerviosamente.

—Tendrás las tres materias hoy. —Explicó Bill con una mirada de fastidio, rodando los ojos—. Al director no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que juntarnos a los tres para poder cubrir que mañana y pasado mañana habrá junta de consejo y no estaremos aquí. — El mayor se veía fastidiado.

—Esperemos no te moleste tenernos a los tres aquí. —Finalizó Will con una sonrisa amable.

La castaña tragó saliva, negando mecánicamente con la cabeza.

Mientras Phill y Mabel continuaban en sus asuntos, los otros dos comenzaron a repasar un poco lo que vieron la última vez con la joven, planeando qué es lo que verían el día de hoy. La chica no podía concentrase bien con la presencia de aquel Dios griego sentado a un par bancas de donde estaba ella; si bien ya se había quedado a solas con él, siempre fue muy difícil poder lidiar con su presencia tan imponente y dominante, no importaba la situación, o si estaba sola con él o en compañía de alguien más.

—Esto está mal. —Señaló el pelirrojo—. De nuevo, esta fórmula de aquí está mal, y esta también.

Las manos de la joven temblaban y su garganta estaba seca. De vez en vez escuchaba aquella voz que hacía que sus huesos se comportaran cual gelatina. Mientras trataba de resolver aquellas ecuaciones, su mente vagaba en pensar en él, en cómo su pecho se oprimía al pensar cuán mayor era Bill para ella, mordía sus labios y cerraba las piernas con fuerza; se sentía completamente avergonzada de sólo en pensar cómo él la ponía tan nerviosa.

—Profesor Will, Profesor Phill—Llamó otro educador por la puerta, obteniendo la atención de los anteriores mencionados—, se requiere de su presencia en la sala de maestros, es sobre la junta de mañana, algunos de sus archivos no aparecen en el sistema.

Ambos maestros se levantaron rápidamente de su lugar, recogiendo sus portátiles y algunos papeles.

—Gracias, Andrew. — Phill pronunció al tiempo que el anterior mencionado se iba—. Mabel, discúlpanos de nuevo, puedes ir tomando tu clase con Bill mientras volvemos.

Mabel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y sin haber pronunciado una respuesta aún, los dos se retiraron rápidamente del aula, cerrando con un portazo tras de sí.

" _Oh rayos, ¿ahora qué haré?"_

La voz interna de la adolescente le indicaba por medio de altavoces todo tipo de alertas, provocando un nerviosismo notorio en ella, volviendo así el sudor en las manos y el entorpecimiento de sus palabras y acciones.  
Mientras ella tenía una lucha interna consigo misma, el contrario decidió tomar asiento en el escritorio, justo frente a la adolescente, llamando su atención al colocar el grueso libro de historia griega frente a ella.

—¿Terminó de reflexionar, señorita Pines? —Le habló en un tono neutro pero profundo, dejándola helada y sin habla, quedándose quieta en su lugar, con la mirada clavada en su ojo ambarino—. Bien, entonces comencemos.

La voz masculina y profunda de su maestro le hacía suspirar en momentos, no prestando demasiada atención a los eventos ocurridos, pero sí a sus largos cabellos dorados, o sus labios moviéndose en cada palabra que decía, hasta que pareció escuchar a lo lejano que le había preguntado algo, algo respecto al tema que le estaba explicando.

—¿Huh? —Mabel no había escuchado una sola de sus palabras, irónicamente.

Bill suspiró fastidiado.

—¿No lo sabe? Señorita Pines, justo lo vimos la clase pasada. —El mayor se pasó la mano por la cara, ligeramente exasperado.

Se colocó de pie repentinamente, haciendo un sonido chirriante con las patas de la silla en suelo, sonido que a Mabel le resultó lo suficientemente irritable para volver a poner los pies en la tierra y bajar de las nubes. Él se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba sentada, colocándose más cerca, justo en frente suya para ser específicos, causando estragos en la forma de hablar de la adolescente, quien formulaba a duras penas oraciones carentes de sentido. El rubio miró hacia abajo, justo en donde estaban sus apuntes, notando múltiples corazones de colores garabateados por toda la hoja.

—Necesito ver su cuaderno. —Con el entrecejo fruncido, tomó la libreta en sus largos y finos dedos.

Mabel miró con los ojos como platos como lentamente el mayor tomaba su cuaderno que estaba lleno de dibujos de ellos y con el nombre de su profesor y el de ella encerrados en miles de corazones que había dibujado con marcadores de tinte chillón. No supo qué parte de ella había reaccionado tan rápido como para arrebatar su libreta de las manos masculinas y correr hasta la esquina del salón con el objeto pegado al pecho.

—¡No puede verlo! —Gritó en voz escandalosa, con una expresión de terror total.

Ella estaba sudando frío, con la respiración pesada y con un sentimiento de adrenalina correrle por todo el cuerpo. Bill la miró estupefacto por un segundo, sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, después se sintió indignado por la falta de respeto por parte de su alumna, y, por último, la curiosidad le picaba en la nuca, queriendo ahora más que nunca saber qué era tan malo como para no querer mostrarlo.

—¿Huh? ¿Y por qué no?

El profesor se irguió en su lugar, caminando lentamente en dirección hacia la adolescente, con una expresión estoica pintada en el rostro, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la niña, quien se encogía más en su propio lugar en cada paso que el hombre daba hacia ella.

—Porque…—La castaña dejó la oración sin terminar, tartamudeando en la única palabra que había podido pronunciar.

Mabel se maldecía a ella misma por haber actuado tan impulsivamente y haber terminado en un problema mucho más grande. Ella miraba fijo al hombre que lenta y peligrosamente se acercaba a ella, con toda la intención de ver sus culposos garabatos de adolescente enamoradiza. Se sentía como una tonta mayor, golpeando internamente su frente con clara frustración. Bill se detuvo a sólo un paso de poderla alcanzar, quedando con un porte serio, relajado y sin presión; él la miraba desde su altura de un metro con noventa y cinco, haciéndola sentir diminuta e intimidada en su estatura de un metro con cincuenta y ocho, parecido a un animal frente a su cazador.

—Déjeme ver el cuaderno, señorita Pines. —Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo a su dirección.

—¡No! —Ella estaba a punto de romper a llorar por la vergüenza, y abrazando aún más la libreta su pecho, se lanzó a correr a la otra esquina del salón.

" _Esto va de mal en peor, ¡rayos, Mabel!"_

Mientras la adolescente corría, Bill no pudo evitar ver los movimientos de su falda, que se levantaba a causa de sus rápidas acciones, permitiéndole una vista de sus pantis rosas estampadas de corazones blancos. El profesor abrió su ojo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al adulto le hizo falta aire después de ver aquello, que para su punto de vista se veía endemoniadamente atractivo. Se reprendió mentalmente.

" _No deberías pensar así de ella, es tu alumna."_

Bill alzó la vista nuevamente, y juró que pudo ver aquella escena corriendo en cámara lenta por su mente, cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas—tal vez por el llanto—, al tiempo que su cabello se ondeaba ligeramente. En su pecho sintió una punzada de algún sentimiento de culpabilidad al pensar cuán hermosa se veía Mabel. Él tragó saliva despacio, confundido, ya que jamás había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos con Mabel, de hecho, con ninguna alumna; pero justo en ese instante, su garganta estaba seca y su mirada se encontraba irremediablemente pegada a su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Las piernas de Mabel temblaban, juntando sus rodillas para poder mantenerse en pie, subiendo por sus muslos hasta toparse con la tela de su falda, donde abajo sabía que se encontraban aquellos pantis rosas; volvió a tragar saliva duro, apretando su ojo al parpadear, intentando rehuir su mirada de la tentación que acababa de surgir, pero simplemente no pudo; avanzó de nuevo en dirección a ella, sin dejar de examinarla mentalmente.

La respiración de la niña estaba agitada, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara en cada segundo, Bill se preguntó si debajo de ese grueso suéter de lana se encontraría una pieza de lencería similar a la que había visto hace unos instantes; mientras seguía avanzando su mirada pasó a su hombro descubierto, notando cómo su clavícula se marcaba perfectamente, sin rastros de tirantes de sostén.

" _Oh, ¿será que…?"_

Bill continuaba avanzando, ahora más asertivo que antes, tragando saliva para aliviar lo seco de su garganta, mientras que la veía encogerse en su lugar, quedando sin escapatoria por los pupitres que la rodeaban. Mabel sentía que estaba al borde de colapsar de los nervios, mordiéndose los labios, en busca de apaciguar las ganas que tenía de llorar en ese mismo instante. Él enfocó su mirada a aquella acción, llenándolo de impaciencia, terminando el tortuoso camino hacia ella llegando con dos últimos pasos más alargados que los anteriores.

Bill azotó con su palma la pared, arrinconando a la adolescente que se había exaltado por el movimiento brusco. Ella miraba hacia sus zapatos, manteniendo la mirada baja, evitando la expresión tan intimidante que el rubio le estaba brindando.

—Lo diré una última vez. —Sentenció seco, provocando nuevamente que Mabel diera un respingo del susto—. Deme el cuaderno.

Mabel se veía perdida, acabada. Él ahora se enteraría que a ella le gustaba, se burlaría de ella y su actitud infantil, seguramente se lo contaría a sus hermanos y los tres se burlarían de ella. Sería humillante que Bill se enterara que Mabel estaba enamorada de él por haber revisado su estúpida libreta; ella no había planeado declararse en absoluto, ¡sería su fin si lo hiciera! Pero, dada la situación, estando entre la espada y la pared—siendo Bill la espada—era la mejor forma de intentar salir con un poco de dignidad.

La chica se armó de valor, inhalando profundo y manteniendo el aire ahí por un segundo, suspirando pesado para después mirar hacia arriba, encarando al maestro, quien la veía desde su gran altura aún sin denotar ninguna expresión. Mabel inspiró nuevamente, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, y entonces lo dijo.

—¡Usted me gusta!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, segundos en los que ninguno habló y simplemente se limitaban a mirarse. Mabel frunció el ceño, muerta de vergüenza al notar que su declaración de amor había sido dicha por fin. La joven exhaló el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones, y nuevamente desvió la mirada de la mirada ambarina de su profesor. El tiempo pasaba lento, y nadie decía nada aún. De los ojos color miel de la adolescente se escaparon un par de lágrimas traicioneras, ella se sentía humillada, expuesta, simplemente quería salir de ahí.

—No quería que usted viera mi cuaderno porque tengo un montón de tonterías escritas acerca de usted y de mí, iba a descubrir que usted me gustaba de una forma tan humillante. — Mabel sorbió su nariz, tallando sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter, secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y terminaban en su mandíbula—. Si se iba a enterar, al menos quería tener la dignidad de decírselo yo misma. —Ella sonreía triste, con la mirada clavada en los zapatos del contrario —. Usted me vuelve loca. —Terminó la oración con un suspiro nostálgico.

Bill abrió su ojo, aún sin decir alguna palabra, quedándose quieto en su lugar. Él había esperado que la libreta que la muchacha sostenía entre brazos tuviera algunos chismes que pasaba con sus amigas, o tal vez sólo garabatos aleatorios que la distraían de prestarle atención en su clase; había esperado encontrarse con cualquier cosa menos eso, y mucho menos había esperado una declaración de amor tan repentina.

Bill era un hombre 21 años mayor que Mabel, un hombre que apenas hace un par de minutos atrás comenzó a notar el atractivo de la adolescente que se encontraba justo frente a él, llorando en silencio, declarando su amor por él. Las manos de Bill temblaban y en su mente atravesaba un torbellino de pensamientos impropios, pensamientos en los cuales en cada uno Mabel siempre se encontraba presente.

Bill se reprendía mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos propios de un adolescente, ¡debía controlarse! Él era un adulto después de todo, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos carnales, pero Mabel era una niña preciosa, una niña que suplicaba internamente que él le diera una respuesta, ella estaba tan ansiosa que cada segundo que pasaba le parecía una eternidad. Además, Bill era un hombre soltero y aunque las mujeres jamás habían faltado en su vida sexual, la falta de tiempo y exceso de trabajo lo habían distanciado de poder saciar su líbido en algún encuentro casual, aproximadamente habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que había follado.

El silencio seguía reinando entre ellos dos, haciéndolo mucho más incómodo, entonces Mabel interpretó aquel silencio como un rechazo indirecto, ella sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, no quería estar ahí con aquella horrorosa sensación de dolor e incomodidad en el pecho, lo único que deseaba era irse de ahí mismo, corriendo tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitieran y jamás volver a ver al profesor Bill Cipher.

—Profesor Bill… Yo quisiera retirarme ahora, por favor. —La voz de la castaña salió en un hilillo de voz que se había quebrado, habiendo levantado la mirada una vez más, encontrándose con la del hombre.

Bill no estaba pensando, decidió dejar de hacerlo cuando vio sus preciosos ojos de arropía cristalizados en lágrimas y sus mejillas salpicadas con pecas y rubor, tentado por completo por sus labios rojos a cusa de su actual llanto, pareciendo totalmente inocente. Para él todo aquello había sido un llamado en su subconsciente, algo que le decía en una voz grave: _"Tómala."_

Ella hizo un ademán para moverse e irse de allí antes de que los otros profesores llegaran, pero el rubio había sido más rápido, habiéndola tomado por la muñeca, en un agarre tan fuerte al punto de que sus dedos se marcaban en manchas rojas encima de su piel blanquecina, al tiempo que su libreta había caído en el piso, quedando olvidada por ambos. La adolescente iba a protestar por el dolor, pero de pronto vio la expresión afligida que él tenía en la cara. Su ojo estaba clavado en sus labios, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía como si estuviera enfurecido por algo, o más bien, frustrado; su respiración era pesada, agitada, como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

—No irás a ninguna parte. —Su voz ronca retumbó en los oídos de la chica, estremeciéndola en su lugar, erizando su piel en una mezcla extraña de emoción y miedo.

Mabel no tuvo tiempo si quiera a pensar en cualquier cosa, cuando su muñeca fue nuevamente tirada, siendo atrapada entre las enormes manos masculinas que ahora la sujetaban fuertemente por los hombros. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos una vez más, sin decir ninguna palabra. La mente de Bill iba a mil por hora, advirtiéndole una y mil veces que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba terriblemente mal; pero otra voz le gritaba aún más fuerte que lo hiciera, que debía probar aquel bálsamo que hacía lucir a sus labios tan apetitosos.

—Profesor Bill…—Su boca se movió lento, pronunciando su nombre bajito.

Y entonces lo supo. Bill supo que sus labios sabían a fresas.

Bill se había lanzado sobre ella, tomándola fuerte entre sus brazos, estrechando su pequeño cuerpo contra el de él, pasando sus palmas por su espalda, sintiendo debajo de ellas la lana de su suéter. Mabel había retenido un grito de sorpresa en su garganta, quedándose completamente paralizada en su lugar al tiempo que sentía las caricias del contrario recorrer su espada con desesperación, clavando sus uñas en sus omóplatos, arrebatándole un gemido en medio del hambriento beso. Bill temblaba de pies a cabeza a causa de la adrenalina, devorando sin piedad la boca de la menor, bebiendo de sus labios aquel elixir de inocencia que le había despertado una chispa de curiosidad y culpa en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Los corazones de ambos latían irregularmente contra sus pechos, encontrándose los dos en un punto en donde tuvieron que separar sus bocas para poder tomar una bocanada de aire. Mabel miraba a Bill con la cara completamente sonrojada, llevándose las manos a sus labios hinchados, mientras que el rubio se encorvaba para poder recargar su frente con la de la niña, en un intento de incorporarse. Ninguno de los dos podía creer qué es lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, pero lo que sí sabían era que había sido deliciosamente indebido.

Aún se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir la respiración del contrario, sin decir nada, sólo continuaban mirándose el uno al otro. A Mabel le brillaban los ojos como si tuviera una galaxia completa en ellos, aún sin creer que una de sus más profundas fantasías se había hecho realidad, mientras que Bill le sonreía de media luna mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la nuca, acercándola nuevamente a él.

—Profesor… Bill…—Le llamó de nueva cuenta con su voz angelical.

Bill se preguntaba en qué momento se había convertido en un **pederasta** que disfrutaba de los besos de una bella adolescente, pero esa pregunta se desvaneció en su mente cuando suspiró y tomó suficiente aire en sus pulmones, cuando volvió a curvar su espalda y se inclinó sobre los labios hinchados de la pequeña, mientras que el suave toque de sus labios al rozarse le provocaba escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Juguetearon con aquel roce apenas existente entre ellos dos, tentando aquel culposo deseo que comenzaba a consumirlos.

Las manos de Bill se encontraban nuevamente posadas sobre los hombros de la menor, en un intento por ocultar su nerviosismo que se veía reflejado en su incesante temblor. Su moral le gritaba que se retirara justo ahora, que se disculpara con la niña y que nuevamente se limitara a ser solamente su profesor. Aquella culpa la sentía como si un millar de agujas se le clavaran en la espalda, concentrándose en su nuca; pero al final, aquella sensación de mordaz remordimiento quedaba olvidada al sentir la cálida respiración de la **nínfula** que sostenía entre brazos, con sus ojos entrecerrados y con los labios fruncidos, los cuales rozaban los suyos en pequeños contactos. Bill tragó saliva duro.

—Carajo, ¡Mabel! —Maldijo aplastando su boca con la de la joven, quien gimió una vez más entre el hambriento beso.

Mabel oblicuó sus cejas, pasando sus manos de manera insegura por el cuello del mayor, lanzando un suspiro quebrado, incitándole a su profesor de historia a que se acercara más. Ella se colocó de puntillas para poder tener un mejor contacto entre ellos dos, sintiendo cómo el pecho del mayor subía y bajaba apresuradamente, haciendo que su corazón latiera con ferviente emoción.

En aquella aula apartada sólo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones profundas y agitadas, acompañadas de un húmedo compás causado por la unión de sus bocas. Bill abrió ligeramente su ojo, notando como la adolescente mantenía los suyos cerrados, disfrutando ciegamente de aquel contacto entre ellos. Mabel hacía lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, ya que era la primera vez que recibía un beso así.

No fue lo mismo cuando Armando la besó, porque sólo duró un segundo y sus labios apenas se habían tocado. Mabel recordaba que se había sentido ligera como pluma y con millones de mariposas bailando en su estómago; este beso era completamente diferente, salvaje y hambriento, la hacía temblar de los pies hasta la cabeza, acompañada de una calidez indescriptible que le oprimía el pecho, el estómago y la hacía sentir una extraña desesperación entre las piernas.

Bill se cernía sobre ella mordisqueando sus labios y empujándola con su propio peso hasta quedar recargados en el escritorio, donde él continuaba pasando sus enormes y delgadas manos por todo el torso de la niña, haciéndola suspirar en medio del beso, aprovechando estas oportunidades para meter la punta de su lengua en la boca de Mabel. Ella se estremecía cada vez que él hacía eso, pero era algo sumamente adictivo, le gustaba la sensación áspera en su propia lengua cuando él hacía eso, maldiciéndose mentalmente cada vez que pensaba en aquello, ahogándose en su propia frustración.

Ellos tenían que separarse por breves segundos para poder tomar aire, sólo para volver a unirse en aquel mar de lujuria en el que se estaban ahogando.

—Profesor… Ah…—Mabel gemía entre sus brazos, apretando sus puños en la camisa blanca del contrario—. Béseme más por favor, enséñeme más. —Realmente ella no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, sólo quería dejarse llevar por aquella sensación embriagante que los volvía locos.

Bill sonrió de oreja a oreja con depravación, dejando salir un suspiro que se cortaba, y emitiendo un gruñido profundo desde su garganta le habló.

—¿En serio quieres más? ¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz de hacerte, pequeña Mabel? — Bill había bajado sus manos hasta llegar por debajo de su falda, sosteniendo sus glúteos desde abajo, apretándolos y elevándola hacia él en el proceso.

Mabel ahogó un grito agudo en su garganta y se tapó la cara de la vergüenza; por su espalda sentía una sensación parecida al miedo combinado con curiosidad y otro sentimiento que no fue capaz de descifrar en ese momento. Ella ahora se encontraba alzada en los brazos del mayor, con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, con sus manos apretando sus glúteos, arrebatándole múltiples gemidos y suspiros, al tiempo que el rubio la frotaba constantemente contra su propio cuerpo. Ella tragó saliva duro, recargando su frente con la de Bill, mirando hacia otra parte cuando él trataba de cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

—¿Entonces? —Bill insistió sonriendo cínicamente.

Mabel alejó todo el nudo de pensamientos que se había formado en su cabeza, asintiendo acaloradamente con los ojos apretados. Bill sonrió con depravación, y de repente sintió cosquillas en la boca del estómago, como si súbitamente estuviese muy hambriento y un festín se le hubiese puesto justo en frente.

—¡Vamos Will, ya se ha hecho muy tarde! — Se escuchó una voz gritar en el pasillo, indudablemente la de Phill, mientras sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca.

Bill y Mabel se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón en la garganta. Con la velocidad de un rayo Bill bajó a la chica, quien de inmediato acomodó sus ropas y fue corriendo por aquella dichosa libreta causante de todo este embrollo, cuando se dio la vuelta, Bill ya estaba sentando tras el escritorio con la mirada clavada en el libro de historia.

—Profes…—Mabel fue interrumpida a media frase, cuando la manilla fue girada, revelando a los hermanos del rubio.

—¡Disculpen por haber tardado tanto! —Phill pasó primero, seguido por Will, quien tenía una expresión cansada—. Espero aún quede tiempo para tu tutoría de trigonometría.

Mabel había logrado llegar a su asiento antes de que Phill y Will se dieran cuenta, cruzando las piernas con nerviosismo y lanzándole miradas de complicidad a Bill, quien entre algunas sonrisas le devolvía el gesto.

* * *

Durante la siguiente media hora Phill había terminado su asesoría, y, a Will le había tomado otra hora, pacientemente le explicaba paso por paso las ecuaciones a la niña, la cual se encontraba ahogada entre un enorme mar de sentimientos nuevos, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez aquellos momentos de lujuria desbordada con su profesor hacía solo unos minutos, provocándole cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo.

El Profesor Bill se había retirado minutos después de que sus hermanos llegaran, tomó todas sus cosas y salió rápidamente del aula. Mabel sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio aquello, pero ese sentimiento se disipó rápidamente cuando el mayor la miró por un fugaz momento de manera cómplice antes de irse. Will y Phill no habían hecho preguntas cuando Bill se fue, ya que él ya había cumplido con sus asesorías, sólo se limitaron a despedirse, pero Mabel sabía que había algo en esa mirada que le había dirigido antes de irse.

Bill había corrido apresuradamente al baño de los profesores, encerrándose en un cubículo, bajando por completo la tapa del W.C mientras respiraba agitado, concentrándose en aquella incesante palpitación entre sus piernas, notando el bulto que se había formado entre sus pantalones. Se sentía mareado, y un sentimiento parecido a la culpa le corría por la espina dorsal, sin embargo, esa emoción pasaba a segundo plano al recordar la suavidad de la piel de Mabel bajo sus palmas, aquella piel perfecta de porcelana que ansiaba marcar como suya.

Él gruñó nuevamente ante el recuerdo, sintiéndose frustrado y excitado, sufriendo por las palpitaciones de su erección escondida bajo su ropa. La conciencia aún le remordía de sobremanera, pero, el deseo de tenerla, de acariciar su piel y llenarla de él hasta que ella suplicara por piedad era un sentimiento más poderoso que él mismo. Bill tomó su cinturón y lo desabrochó con las manos temblorosas, evocando en su mente aquellos sucios recuerdos de la niña, y con otro movimiento tomó entre su mano derecha su miembro que suplicaba por enterrarse en el interior de Mabel.

—Mierda…—La voz del rubio salió en una exhalación entrecortada.

Con la imagen mental de Mabel comenzó a sacudir su mano de arriba abajo, rápido, por todo el camino del tallo, recorriendo casi hasta llegar a la base, ascendiendo a la cabeza. La respiración de Bill era errática y pesada, contiendo sonidos guturales en su garganta, cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba el brillo de súplica en el color arropía de sus ojos. Podía imaginar en cómo sus mejillas se teñirían de rojo cuando tomara su ropa fuera, mientras que dejaría besos esparcidos por el resto de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, podía imaginar su voz llamándolo, rogando por más de su contacto.

La punta de su pene comenzó a gotear, demostrando que dentro de poco se vendría.

—Joder…—El tono de su voz cada vez se volvía más grave.

Por su espalda pasaban a toda prisa corrientes eléctricas, provocando que se irguiera en su lugar al tiempo que su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, dejando salir su aliento en pesados suspiros, acelerando aún más los movimientos con su mano, masturbándose con la imagen mental de Mabel, aun pudiendo escuchar su preciosa voz.

—¡Joder! —Repitió una última vez al poder llegar a su clímax, tensando la mandíbula cuando sintió su esperma caliente tocar su mano, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver el desastre que había hecho y que ahora debía limpiar.

A Bill le había tomado un rato poder relajarse como quería, habiendo aseado su desastre después. Durante esos momentos algunos pensamientos habían estado rondando por su cabeza, reflexionando acerca de qué pasaría entre la niña Pines y él. La línea de alumna-profesor había sido rota y ellos dos habían olvidado por completo sus papeles profesionales, sobre todo él, al haber sucumbido ante sus deseos carnales.

Bill suspiró por lo bajo mientras salía del baño, él caminaba lento hacia su auto, con la culpa remordiéndole el espíritu de sobremanera, no sabía qué hacer ahora, sobre todo porque él mismo sabía que de no haber sido por sus hermanos, justo ahora Mabel estaría siendo empalada bajo su cuerpo. El rubio carraspeó con su garganta seca, con la cabeza aún sumida en sus culposos pensamientos.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de su auto se sentó en el asiento del piloto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, halando de sus largas hebras rubias mientras soltaba un grito de exasperación.

—¡Con un carajo! —Maldijo azotando las manos hechas puños en el volante, provocando que el claxon sonara.

Bill estaba desesperado cual adolescente en crisis, quería hacer a Mabel Pines suya a como dé lugar. Claro, sabía que estaba mal, irremediablemente mal.

" _Es tan joven… mucho más joven que yo. Debería irme de aquí y disculparme con ella, pedir un cambio de las tutorías y distanciarme. Sería lo mejor."_ Pensó para sus adentros con el remordimiento comiéndole la consciencia. _"Pero ella lo deseaba tanto como yo."_ Fue entonces que al fin la moral del profesor fue arrojada por la borda.

* * *

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 6 y media de la tarde, anunciando así que las clases de Mabel habían sido finalizadas por el día de hoy.

El cielo dejó de ser iluminado alegremente, cambiando por una gama de colores que iba desde el naranja hasta el color índigo, con un rosa gradiente de por medio. Mabel pensó que el cielo se veía precioso.

Ella se estiró mientras caminaba fuera del aula, despidiéndose de sus profesores. Caminó para llegar fuera de la escuela, pasando por el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús, pero en medio del camino notó que el auto del rubio aún estaba ahí. Su corazón latió rápido nuevamente, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscándolo con la mirada, sin tener éxito. De pronto el claxon sonó, asustándola repentinamente, provocando que diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

Mabel enfocó su mirada en el auto que había sonado, intentando ver por el cristal polarizado, notando segundos después que el profesor Bill Cipher la había llamado desde su coche. Ella sonrió involuntariamente y el calor se acumuló en sus mejillas, ahogó un chillido de felicidad y corrió a toda prisa hacia el auto negro que la estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta y entró de un salto, no sin antes mirar una vez más a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera observando.

—¡Profesor Bill! —Ella le sonrió desde su lugar, aguantándose las ganas de saltarle encima y devorarlo a besos, tal como había hecho hace un par de horas—. Pensé que ya se había ido a casa.

Bill la miró con expresión apacible — intentando ocultar su agotamiento emocional —, sonriendo de medio lado, alargando el brazo para alcanzar el muslo de Mabel y acariciando su pierna desde su rodilla hasta rozar con la cara interna de su muslo. Ella dejó de sonreír, apartó la mirada mientras se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su respiración se agitara cada vez que él subía y bajaba su mano.

—Te estaba esperando, no habíamos terminado. —Le contestó por fin, llamando la atención de Mabel, aún sin detener sus acciones.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó la castaña removiéndose en su lugar—¿Aún hay más? —Esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, más bien como un pensamiento en voz alta que una pregunta.

Bill se limitó a sonreír, apartó por un segundo su mano del muslo de la joven para poder encender el auto, la falta de tacto la hizo quejarse en voz baja. El profesor notó aquella reacción, sabiendo que Mabel estaba tan ansiosa como él.

—Mabel, llama a tu casa, avisa que llegarás tarde.

La petición de Bill dejó a Mabel extrañada; ella arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Para qué?

Bill la miró de reojo mientras que avanzaba lentamente en la autopista.

—¿Qué acaso no quieres continuar, pequeña? —Él paso su mano nuevamente por todo el camino de su muslo, llegando a rozar esta vez más cerca de la intimidad de la niña, arrancando un suspiro quebrado de los labios de Mabel.

La castaña llevó sus manos a cubrir su boca, evitando así que más sonidos obscenos salieran de su boca. Ella se sentía desfallecer en su lugar, con aquel calor que de nuevo envolvía su cuerpo. Bill tenía razón, ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que era desesperante no tenerlo justo ahora.

—Profesor Bill… Ahhh…—Dejó salir mientras que clavaba sus uñas en la tela del asiento.

El anterior mencionado tragó saliva en seco, mirando de vez en vez las reacciones de la castaña bajo su toque, era tan erótico que su pene nuevamente se encontraba erecto debajo de su ropa, rozando dolorosamente contra las costuras.

—Llama a tu casa Mabel. —Bill apretó sus dedos en el muslo suave y voluptuoso de la jovencita, quien gimió más alto ante el repentino contacto brusco.

—P-pero… ¿qué v-voy a dec-cir? —La pobre de Mabel no podía articular una sola palabra, ella estaba tan nerviosa y excitada que sus labios le temblaban al hablar al tiempo que la lengua se le enredaba en la boca.

—Eres una jovencita muy inteligente, algo se te ocurrirá. —Bill sonrió de medio lado, sin despegar la mirada del camino, mientras que se acercaba a la parte de los suburbios de Gravity Falls, cerca de la mansión de los Noroeste.

La castaña buscó en su mochila su teléfono, le costó mucho trabajo ya que el áspero tacto del mayor no la dejaba descansar, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba bajo su mano experta.

Después de un par de minutos lo había encontrado, y con un nudo de nerviosismo atorado en la garganta tecleó el número de su hermano mayor Dipper. Dos pitidos sonaron antes de que la voz de Dipper sonara del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Mabel? ¿Dónde estás? Es tarde, ¿necesitas que vaya por ti?_

La menor tragó saliva en seco cuando Bill rozó su monte de venus con el pulgar, jugueteando en círculos justo ahí por breves momentos antes de volver a recorrer todo el camino de su pierna.

—Ah-ha D-Dipper… Yo estoy con… —Ella giró los ojos rápidamente, intentando ubicar el lugar, notando la enorme mansión de los Noroeste en la colina—… Paz en su casa…—Mabel se mordió el labio inferior, de nuevo él estaba haciendo eso con su pulgar.

Su hermano notó que algo no iba bien.

— _¿Por qué no viniste directo a la casa? Sabes que tu castigo aún no se levanta, voy por ti._

El pánico invadió a la adolescente, ella iba a detener al rubio para poder parar a Dipper antes de que él hiciera cualquier cosa, pero entonces el auto se había estacionado. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Bill había hecho su ropa interior—increíblemente húmeda—hacia a un lado, rozando su hendidura con su dedo índice e intermedio.

—¡No! —Ella gritó repentinamente fuerte, alertando aún más al Pines mayor—. Yo…Me refiero a…—Mabel cruzó su mirada con Bill, quien estaba completamente concentrado en la cristalina humedad que comenzaba a aumentar entre las piernas de la menor— Me he portado bien en estas semanas y… hah… he aumentado mis notas en las tutorías.

Dipper se sentía preocupado, él conocía a su hermana, en su voz era demasiado evidente que algo no estaba marchando bien. Sin embargo, Mabel no era una niña problemática, tampoco era mentirosa y era verdad que estaba mejorando en la escuela. Estaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero él confiaba en Mabel y en su palabra. Él suspiró pesado, pasando sus dedos por su cabello castaño, peinándolo hacia atrás.

— _Confío en ti, Mabel, pasaré por ti a las 10 a casa de Pacífica._

Mabel simplemente hizo un sonido de afirmación, ella quería gritar, no aguantaba mucho más. En su garganta se había formado un nudo al retener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Bill y ella se miraban directamente, el mayor observaba con detalle y malicia cada expresión de la adolescente, aumentando los roces externos en su sexo húmedo.

—Está bien… T-te espero…Ah-hah—Mabel mordió su labio inferior cuando sintió un escalofrío más intenso que los anteriores cuando el rubio la tocó en cierto lugar que la hizo retorcerse de placer.

Finalmente sonó un "beep", avisándole que la llamada había finalizado. Su mano dejó caer el celular al piso del auto cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con desesperación, tocándola aquí y allá, provocando que ella gimiera alto en su oído, mientras que ella se aferraba a su espalda.

—Profesor…— Mabel separó sus piernas, dejando que su maestro se colocara entre ellas, rozando su pene erecto cubierto por el pantalón.

El instinto animal de Bill lo obligaba a jadear en el cuello de la menor, pasando sus dientes por la delicada piel blanca que comenzaba a asomarse por debajo de su ropa. Sin embargo, el estar en un espacio tan reducido como su auto no le permitía tocar a la chica como a él le gustaría hacerlo. Posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven, haciendo que detuviera cualquier movimiento.

—Mabel. —Le llamó—. ¿Entramos a mi casa?

A la adolescente el corazón le dio un vuelco de felicidad, en su mente gritaba como loca, pero por fuera sólo mostraba una cara sonrojada y con los ojos brillando de emoción.

—S-sí.

Bill le volvió a dedicar una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que la derretían justo en donde se encontraba, ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero fue sacada del auto antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Mabel dio una ojeada por ahí, observando las casas lujosas de los suburbios, cercanas a la colina de la mansión Noroeste, desde ahí podía ver la casa de Pacífica, agradeció mentalmente que no quedara lejos de donde ella estaba, no tardarían en llegar ahí después de terminar. Repentinamente en su pecho le dio una punzada de sobre excitación al pensar la verdadera razón de estar ahí, mirando el pórtico blanco de la casa de su profesor.

La casa era bonita, sencilla, con un toque minimalista y moderno que le parecía estético a la vista.

Mientras la joven se entretenía mirando alrededor, Bill aprovechó para llegar por detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en su cabellera achocolatada, aspirando su dulce aroma. Sus manos se adentraron por debajo de su suéter, acariciando su cintura, serpenteando por aquí y allá, distrayendo a la adolescente mientras él miraba a los alrededores, observando que ningún vecino chismoso lo estuviera observado.

Rápidamente sacó las llaves de su casa de su bolsillo, tomó a Mabel de la mano y se dirigió al interior de su casa, con la emoción reemplazando la sangre en sus venas, y con algunos fantasmas de duda y arrepentimiento que rondaban en su cabeza, preguntándose aún si lo que estaba a punto de cometer valía el riesgo.

Una vez dentro se quitó el saco junto a los zapatos, los cuáles dejó en el recibidor, e invitó a la joven a que subiera las escaleras, indicando dónde se encontraba su habitación.

—Ponte cómoda, ve a refrescarte si así lo deseas. —Le mencionó a la joven que se encontraba temblando arrebatadamente en el recibidor—. Hay un baño dentro de la habitación. Subiré en un par de minutos.

El mayor le plantó un beso largo y acalorado a la castaña, quien estaba aún más sensible. Los finos dedos del profesor recorrían sus mejillas, sin dejar ningún centímetro de distancia entre sus rostros. Su pene estaba ansioso por ser liberado y enterrado hasta lo más profundo de Mabel Pines, quería sentir su calor envolverlo mientras él le arrebataba su inocencia. Segundos después la alejó de él; ellos jadeaban ansiosamente, buscando con desesperación un poco más de aire.

—Espérame arriba, te juro que no tardo. —La chiquilla sólo asintió.

Bill miró cómo es que le costaba subir las escaleras, caminaba como cervatillo recién nacido, y eso le causaba mucha risa. Mientras ella subía a esperarlo en su habitación, el aprovechó a dejar su maletín escolar en la mesa, después aflojó su corbata mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Sacó de las repisas una botella de vodka y un pequeño vaso. Sirvió una cantidad considerable en él, pero no lo bebió.

El rubio suspiró por vigésima vez en las últimas 2 horas, volviendo a hacer aquel ademán desesperado de peinar con sus dedos su cabello hacia atrás, desatando su coleta baja en el acto. Él se encontraba reflexionando una última vez si estaba completamente seguro de querer tener sexo con Mabel, una de sus estudiantes, menor de edad, que estaba completamente loca por él y que justo ahora estaba esperándolo en el piso de arriba, en su habitación, probablemente en su cama.

Sus dedos estrujaron el vaso de cristal, mirando aquel líquido transparente. Él no era una persona que se embriagara con facilidad, pero debía de admitir que usualmente recorría al alcohol como vía de escape hacia sus aflicciones de la vida diaria.

Volvió a pensar en aquella niña; no quería utilizarla para saciar sus deseos de una sola noche, si bien no tenía nada en contra del sexo casual, no quería romper la ilusión de una mujer tan joven hacia su vida sexual con una primera vez horrible y cruda.

Bill estaba comenzando a creer que era mala idea haberla llevado hasta su casa con aquellas intenciones, por lo que con una sensación de culpabilidad palpitando en su pecho tomó aquel trago cargado de vodka. Sintió el familiar escozor del alcohol quemándole la garganta, provocando una mueca de satisfacción en él. Decidió que un segundo y tercer trago no estarían mal, así que lo hizo.

Su mente dejó de recordarle todas esas cosas que lo confundían, pero aún sin estar ebrio, sólo un tanto "alegre". Tres tragos bien servidos de vodka fueron lo suficiente para hacerlo tomar el valor de subir las escaleras hacia donde estaba su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Mabel aún no podía creer en dónde estaba, con quién estaba y qué es lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Cuando comenzó a subir a la segunda planta, sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Rezaba internamente para no caerse por las escaleras cuando iba subiendo.

Ella miró embelesada por lo bonita que era la casa del mayor; con cuadros artísticos que adornaban las paredes; las lámparas que colgaban del techo en los pasillos y que alumbraban suavemente; el alfombrado color beige que quedaba tan lindo con las blancas paredes. Siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con la puerta al final del pasillo, ahí, en donde Bill le había indicado que lo esperara, en su propia habitación.

Mabel tragó saliva duro, avanzando con más titubeos, mientras que los pensamientos de nerviosismo por su primera vez se hacían presentes. Claro, ella sabía lo que era el sexo y cómo se practicaba, pero todo visto desde el punto de los libros de biología de la escuela y algunos cometarios de otras chicas que por cuestión de casualidad habían llegado hasta sus oídos.

La joven Pines nunca había sido curiosa acerca de ese tema, sólo escuchaba a las chicas de grados superiores cotillear con sus amigas acerca de lo que hacía con sus novios cuando estaban a solas.

La castaña siempre se preguntaba cómo sería su primera vez; pero, a decir verdad, ella jamás lo pensó mucho a detalle, sólo pensaba que todo sería como en esas películas románticas de _Crepúsculo_ que le gustaba ver. Pero hoy, ella vivió mucho más de lo que jamás creyó experimentar, y estaba segura de que quería más, mucho más.

Una vez que llegó al final del pasillo se recargó en el marco de madera que daba a la habitación de Bill, miró hacia adentro, notando la enorme cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, con las colchas de color café claro y blanco, que hacían un perfecto contraste con el tono gris de su alcoba. Tenía un pie de cama que se veía igual de cómodo que el mismo colchón, lucía realmente estético. A cada lado de la cama se encontraban un par de mesas de noche, cada una con una lámpara y libros que seguramente Bill leía por las noches antes de dormir. Miró un poco más y notó el pasillo pequeño que daba hacia el vestidor, donde se encontraba un clóset con varios compartimentos para zapatos y ropa, donde pudo ver conjuntos de ropa parecidos a los que el profesor llevaba justo en ese instante. Al final de este lugar había un espejo de cuerpo completo, donde podía ver a la perfección su cabello desordenado, su cara rojiza y sus ropas mal acomodadas.

—No puedo creer que me haya visto así todo el tiempo. —Mabel pensó que sería una buena idea enjuagar un poco su cara.

Ella observó la puerta que se encontraba justo a su lado, asumiendo que era el baño que el docente le había mencionado. Entró ahí, para encontrarse un baño medianamente amplio, con una regadera que tenía puertas de cristal transparente, permitiendo ver su interior; justo al lado había una tina de hidromasaje, pensó cuán agradable debía ser tomar un baño ahí; el lavamanos estaba hecho de un material que parecía ser mármol, con un espejo de gran tamaño y forma redonda; todo esto en un azulejo blanco con detalles de piedras tornasol.

" _Para ser sólo un maestro tiene una casa bastante lujosa."_

Mabel se acercó al lavamanos para lavar su cara, tomando prestado el cepillo que Bill usaba para peinarse usualmente y así acomodar su larga melena castaña. Dio una ojeada a su imagen y le pareció mucho más presentable. Terminando su pequeño tour por la habitación ajena volvió a donde se encontraba su cama.

Mabel pensó que la casa, la habitación y la cama eran muy grandes como para que solamente Bill viviera ahí.

Mabel no pudo evitar notar que el tamaño de la cama era enorme y se notaba bastante mullida. Se permitió la osadía de lanzarse directo hacia el colchón, tirando algunos de los cojines que ahí había. Se sentía completamente cómoda ahí, aspirando el olor de su profesor que estaba impregnado en la ropa de cama. Momentáneamente, se olvidó del horrible nerviosismo que tenía hasta hace unos segundos, quitándose las zapatillas para no ensuciar las sábanas. Mabel había quedado en un estado de confort total.

—Veo que te gusta la cama.

Esa voz la trajo de vuelta al mundo, poniéndose rígida en ese mismo instante, sentándose derecha y mirando al hombre rubio de aspecto desaliñado en el marco de la puerta. Mabel sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, acompañado de un ruidito de afirmación.

—Qué bueno, porque en al menos las siguientes 2 horas no te vas a levantar de ahí.

Mabel sintió por un momento cómo es que su corazón se detenía. Vio a Bill cerrar la puerta detrás de él, al tiempo que se iba recorriendo más en la cama a cada paso que Bill se le acercaba. El profesor se retiró por completo la corbata negra del cuello, pero la mantuvo en sus manos aun cuando comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa. El rubio la miraba con aquel ojo color ámbar que destilaba deseo, en verdad quería esto tanto como ella.

—¿En verdad vamos a hacerlo? — Preguntó la fémina una vez que Bill hubo alcanzado el pie de la cama y se acercaba a gatas—. Es mi primera vez.

El mayor no se detuvo ni un solo momento, su sonrisa tampoco desapareció, sólo se ensanchaba más a cada paso que estaba más cerca de ella.

—Lo sé. —Respondió finalmente cuando la tuvo acorralada contra la cabecera—. Me honra ser tu primero, Mabel. —La anterior mencionada no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado por la vergüenza—. Pero tendrás que saber, que aquí se juegan con mis reglas, dulzura.

La fémina no entendió muy bien a lo que su profesor se refería, por lo que sólo oblicuó sus cejas en forma de incógnita. Pero más pronto, aquello dejaría de tener importancia en su cabeza cuando el rubio volvió a besarla, esta vez arrinconándola completamente sobre el colchón, mientras que él se volvía a colocar entre sus piernas, tal cal como hicieron hace unos momentos en el auto, pero con mucha más libertad de moverse.

La boca de Bill tenía un sabor fuerte que Mabel no alcanzaba a distinguir, el sabor no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero no le importaba demasiado, ya que la lengua masculina que jugaba con la de ella la hacía sentir lo suficientemente bien como para poder concentrarse en otras cosas.

Bill tomó las manos de la menor, entrelazando sus dedos, llevando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, dejándola completamente indefensa.

—Mabel…—Susurró contra la piel de su cuello cuando se separó de sus labios enrojecidos por los besos.

Ella gimió ante los escalofríos que le provocaban los labios del mayor, podía palpar un cosquilleo peculiar en la entrepierna. Mabel quiso cerrar sus piernas, pero el muslo del mayor se lo impidió, terminando como consecuencia que el sexo de la chica se frotara contra su pierna. Los labios de la nínfula repentinamente comenzaron a mojarse más.

—¿Te gusta cómo siente eso? —Le preguntó cínicamente a la chica, al tiempo que pasaba sus labios por todo el camino de su clavícula, oyéndola sollozar debajo de él.

Mabel arqueó su espalda al sentir cómo es que Bill movía insistentemente su pierna contra su vulva. Se sentía condenadamente bien, no quería que parara.

—Ahhh…Profesor…

El mayor suspiró complacido.

—Adoro que me llames así, florecilla. —Admitió colando sus manos por debajo del suéter una vez más, levantándolo lentamente en el proceso—. Pero dejemos las formalidades para la escuela, —La chica cooperó para quitarse la prenda de encima, levantando los brazos—, aquí puedes llamarme Bill a secas, o también puedes llamarme _papi_.

Él rio ante el último apodo mientras que lanzaba el suéter a algún lado de la habitación. Su sonrisa se borró al ver aquellos dos montecitos de carne con un par de botones rosas que adornaban la punta, en cambio, en su cara se instaló una expresión hambrienta. Mabel intentó llevarse las manos al pecho, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, jamás había estado desnuda ante alguien del sexo opuesto, no estaba segura si a su profesor le gustarían sus pequeños senos copa B.

—Yo sé que no son grandes, pero…—Ella no puedo seguir, ya que el rubio había instalado su cara en medio de éstos—. ¡Ah!

El mayor los tomó con ambas manos, apretándolos entre sus manos, rozando sus pezones erectos con la yema de los dedos. Al mismo tiempo pasaba la lengua en el espacio que había ente ellos.

—Haces unas expresiones muy lindas. —Admitió dándole vueltas a las puntas rozadas entre sus dedos—No seas tímida, muéstrame más.

Mabel no había notado que estaba frunciendo el ceño y que jadeaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, esto la apenó muchísimo. No sabía qué era lo que tenía qué hacer o cómo debería reaccionar. Ella se sacudía frenéticamente bajo el lujurioso tacto de mayor, intentando inútilmente cubrir su cara o de ahogar los gemidos indecorosos que querían salir desde su garganta.

La respiración de Bill era errática y salía como forma de jadeos que erizaban la piel de la fémina. Él pensaba que su piel tenía un suave olor a coco, tal vez por la loción corporal que utilizaba; también pensó que ella tenía un sabor único en su piel, ligeramente dulce pero sumamente adictivo. El rubio clavó sus uñas en la pálida piel de su estudiante, quien ahora tenía las manos en sus hombros, intentando en vano alejarlo de ella.

En cambio, el mayor sólo continuó devorándola con más ímpetu, esta vez pasando su lengua encima de sus endurecidos pezones, alrededor de ellos y mordisqueando no demasiado fuerte de vez en vez. Mabel subió las manos al cabello rubio de su profesor, pasando las manos entre las largas hebras doradas, halando en algún momento por accidente el hilo del parche que cubría uno de sus ojos.

El parche se aflojó y cayó de su lugar, provocando que el mayor detuviera todas sus acciones. Mabel se quedó extrañada, sin saber qué hacer. Las manos le temblaron cuando Bill se alejó de ella, tapando el ojo en donde anteriormente se encontraba su parche.

—Profesor... Lo siento mucho, yo no quería. —Mabel se sentó, tapándose el pecho con un brazo y tratando de alcanzar a su profesor con la otra.

Él simplemente tomó la mano de la fémina y la acercó a sus labios, dando un suave beso a sus nudillos.

—No te preocupes, preciosa, no pasa nada.

Pero Mabel sabía que sí pasaba algo.

Ella se acercó más a él, pasando la mano que tenía cubriendo su pecho sobre la mano masculina.

—No me molesta, así que no necesita cubrirse. —La chica le sonrió sinceramente, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas aún coloreadas por el rubor.

Bill la observó: la imagen de ella era tan perfecta, hizo que su pecho se calentara con una agradable sensación. Con un suspiro retiró su mano de su ojo ciego. Su pupila lucía nublada por un color blanco con tintes celestes, alrededor se podía apreciar el color negro del iris. Mabel quedó boquiabierta.

—No sabía que tenía **heterocromia.**

El mayor abrió en grande sus ojos y dejó salir una exhalación de alivio que se fundió con una risa suave. La castaña no entendió el motivo de su risa, pero el verlo tan alegre de alguna forma le hizo sentir ganas de reír ella también.

—¿De verdad te importó más que tuviera heterocromia a que fuera ciego? —Bill se sentía relajado, en confianza, sentía que estaba en un ambiente ligero y seguro.

Mabel se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada.

—Es muy atractivo, aún si su ojo está así. —Admitió con vergüenza al tiempo que jugaba con sus largos rizos castaños—. Me gusta mucho, Profesor Cipher.

El anterior mencionado recordó entonces en la situación en la que estaban y volvió a ser consciente de la parcial desnudez de la fémina que estaba junto a él en su cama. Bill sonrió de nueva cuenta, pero no tranquilo y relajado como hacía unos momentos, esta sonrisa estaba cargada de picardía y deseo. El efecto del alcohol en su sangre comenzaba a disiparse, no obstante, el deseo de poseer a Mabel aún estaba en los planes de Bill.

—Eres una niña muy linda, Mabel. —Le dijo a la chica tomándola por el mentón, acercándola a su cara—Vamos a continuar en lo que estábamos.

Bill se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura, aprovechando que estaba distraída. Él devoró sus labios hinchados, mordiéndolos en muchas ocasiones, jugueteando con la lengua de la contraria, saboreando cada parte de su boca. De nueva cuenta, el profesor la había aprisionado entre su propio cuerpo y el colchón, sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria.

—Mabel… Mabel…. —Gimió el mayor succionando la piel de su cuello, de sus clavículas, de su pecho aún inmaduro, dejando las marcas rojas de sus dientes en la delicada y prístina piel de la joven que se estremecía sin control ante el erótico tacto del rubio—. Tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan mía.

Bill parecía que había entrado en un trance de ensimismamiento a causa de la castaña. Ella por su parte lo abrazaba a su cuerpo, invitándolo a saborear más de ella. Mabel sentía la piel completamente erizada, ya que el áspero toque de las manos del mayor no dejaba ni una sola área de su torso sin explorar, clavando sus uñas con ímpetu en su espalda, en el área de los omóplatos. Dejando suaves arañazos que dejaban su piel ligeramente irritada, adornándose con delgadas líneas rojas.

El profesor se colocó en medio de las piernas esbeltas de la jovencita, abandonando su espalda y comenzando a descender por sus costillas, su abdomen plano y salpicado de pecas, continuando hasta llegar al borde de su falda. Él soltó un sonido parecido a una risa, mientras movía la cabeza lado a lado, dejando entrar los pulgares por el borde de la tela. La chica no entendió el porqué.

—Mi niña, no vamos a necesitar esto. —Le dijo con un aura completamente relajada.

Mabel ahogó un chillido de sorpresa y pavor cuando repentinamente, Bill retiró de golpe su penda inferior, ahora sólo quedando con sus bragas y calcetas puestas.

—Me gustas mucho más así. —Admitió colocándose sobre ella una vez más, después de haber lanzado su falda a alguna parte de la habitación—. Pero aquí todavía hay algo que me estorba.

—¡Ah! ¡Profesor Cipher! — La chiquilla lo llamó en medio de una exhalación al sentir un escalofrió placentero cuando el mayor pasó sus dedos por su hendidura cubierta de la tela humedecida por sus fluidos.

Mabel arqueó la espalda, pegando su pecho desnudo al tórax del contrario. En medio de la nube de placer que el rubio le estaba provocando, ella percató el suave calor de la piel que se asomaba debajo de la camisa abierta del contrario, sintiéndose como el cielo, multiplicando aquellas sensaciones que rápidamente se acumulaban en el fondo de su vientre, como una sensación extraña y desesperante que dentro de poco culminaría.

—Profesor…—Mabel gimió enterrando sus uñas en los hombros marcados del mayor, en un tono de súplica total.

Bill la vio a los ojos sin parar de hacer su trabajo en los genitales aún cubiertos de la niña. Él la miró a los ojos, éstos se encontraban brillantes y cristalinos por las lágrimas de emoción que ella trataba de contener, resaltando aquél precioso color miel que tanto le gustaba de sus ojos.

Prontamente el docente notó que ella seguía siendo muy formal hacia él.

—Mabel, —La llamó haciendo rotaciones en con su pulgar en el punto que había encontrado momentos antes en su coche, cuando ella llamaba a su hermano, provocando que ella fallara en su intento por prestarle atención, colgándose de su cuello, completamente extasiada—, dije que podías dejar las formalidades fuera, anda, llámame por mi nombre. Quiero oírte llamar mi nombre.

Pero ella no lo llamó por su nombre, por el contrario, la adolescente seguía gimiendo y llamándolo aún por su cargo profesional en medio de suspiros quebrados. Si bien a Bill no le desgradaba en lo absoluto que la tierna Mabel lo llamara _Profesor_ con esa voz tan dulce, él le había pedido que no se molestara por los roles escolares en la cama, pero ahí estaba ella, lloriqueando y llamándolo así mientras él la masturbaba. Una vista completamente erótica para él sin dudas, pero como él había aclarado antes, Bill era un hombre estricto y le gustaba la disciplina, pero Mabel no estaba cumpliendo con sus deseos.

El mayor alargó la mano hacia donde había dejado su corbata negra momentos atrás, aún sin detener la labor de complacer a la niña, quien cada vez se convulsionaba con más fuerza. Él sonrió satisfecho. Bill detuvo momentáneamente el movimiento de su mano, escuchando una queja por parte de la fémina. Justo cuando ella iba a preguntarle si algo iba mal, él retiró de manera brusca sus pantis mojadas. Mabel se moría de vergüenza.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no me mire! —Ella intentó cerrar las piernas para poder cubrir sus labios bañados en sus propios fluidos, pero el docente fue más rápido y se colocó en medio de sus piernas, apreciando su pulido monte de venus—¡Esto es demasiado embarazoso! —Mabel no podía ni mirarlo a la cara.

Pero fue entonces que al sentir el calor que Mabel irradiaba que su erección despertó completamente, palpitando de manera dolorosa debajo de la tela de su bóxer. Bill se mordió el labio inferior, evitando soltar un jadeo.

" _Carajo, eso se sintió muy bien."_

El mayor procedió a tomarla de las muñecas como hace unos momentos, justo arriba de su cabeza, pasando su corbata por sus delgadas muñecas, atándolas en un resistente nudo. La joven Pines lo miró completamente incrédula, sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

—Prof…—Ella iba a llamarlo nuevamente de esa forma, pero él se lo impidió colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Te recuerdo que aquí hay reglas, señorita. Y si quieres que te coja, tienes que seguirlas. —La fémina tragó saliva en seco y se puso aún más ansiosa, ya que jamás había escuchado que su maestro hablara con ese lenguaje.

Mabel nuevamente temblaba, completamente intimidada bajo la mirada heterocrómica del contrario.

—Di mi nombre, Mabel. —Bill se terminó de quitar la camisa, sin tener cuidado de dónde caía, revelando así su cuerpo musculoso y perfectamente marcado, haciendo que a la niña se le subieran los colores a la cara y quedara completamente atraída hacia el Dios griego que se presentaba frente a ella.

Los tirantes que Bill utilizaba momentos atrás caían a los lados de sus caderas, pareciéndole estorboso, así que decidió retirarse los pantalones. Bajó el zipper y desabotonó la prenda. Ninguna de estas acciones fue desapercibida por Mabel, quien miraba atentamente cada movimiento del hombre. Bill terminó sólo en bóxer, esta prenda se cernía completamente a su físico, resaltando aquellos glúteos levantados que la mayoría de sus pantalones ocultaba, y por supuesto, su tremenda erección. Mabel hizo un sonido raro desde la garganta; notó que aún debajo del bóxer se veía enorme.

Bill observó que la jovencita lo miraba demasiado entretenida y embelesada, esto le pareció divertido. Jugando un poco se colocó de frente, dejándole ver sus abdominales marcadas mientras que le susurraba cosas impropias.

—Si te portas bien, papi va a recompensarte, pequeña. —El rubio le sonrió pasando su lengua por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, mordiendo ligeramente fuerte en la zona más carnosa. —Prometo que te encantará cómo mi verga te folla, vas a rogar para que te la hunda más. —Bill se aseguró de utilizar un lenguaje tan sucio con el fin de hacer que la menor se muriera de pena.

Mabel gimió alto de dolor y vergüenza. Aquellas palabras sólo la hacían sentir tan abochornada, pero al mismo tiempo le causaban escalofríos por la piel. Ella se encontraba completamente expuesta ante él, notando cómo es que el mayor disfrutaba la vista de sus labios completamente húmedos y ansiosos por un poco más de cariño. El temblor de su cuerpo no había parado un solo segundo. Se sentía ansiosa, excitada, con miedo, pero sobre todo con mucha curiosidad, ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar hoy?

El sexo de Mabel estaba libre de vello púbico, algo extraño para una adolescente de su edad, pero a Bill no le importó en lo absoluto, ya que él estaba concentrado en el dulce color rosa que se asomaba entre su piel, reluciendo con aquellos flujos transparentes que lo invitaban a probar de ellos.

Se aventuró a acercar su rostro, rozando su cincelada nariz en la humedad de la joven, hundiendo suavemente la punta entre las pequeñas cortinas rosadas, jadeando con la boca abierta, disfrutando del preludio del festín prohibido que estaba a punto de degustar. Mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de la nínfula, quien cada vez más se hundía un poco más en el colchón, dejando que el mar de sensaciones le electrizara el cuerpo entero al arquear su espalda.

Sólo hicieron falta un par de segundos más para que Bill por fin pasara su gruesa lengua rasposa sobre toda la longitud de la hendidura del sexo de Mabel. El sabor le pareció aún más exquisito de lo que pudo haber pensado, era sublime. Con sus manos detuvo los muslos de su alumna—quien ahora gemía a todo pulmón—y pudo saciar el hambre de su sabor. La boca del rubio se había hecho agua, facilitando los roces de su lengua que saboreaba todo lo que podía; esta pasaba entre sus pliegues, se detenía en su clítoris hinchado succionando y dando rápidos movimientos que hacían que la castaña gritara de placer.

—B-Bill… ¡Bill! —Ella gimió, acatando las órdenes pasadas que le había dictado el mayor, aun sintiéndose un poco incómoda al llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

El anterior mencionado sonrió con malicia en medio de su trabajo, complacido de la obediencia de la jovencita.

—Buena chica. —Sentenció antes de hundir su lengua en el estrecho canal virginal, haciendo que la niña soltara un gemido mucho más alto que los anteriores—Te mereces un premio.

Bill retiró su lengua, pero en su lugar lo reemplazó con una repentina intrusión de sus largos dedos anular e intermedio, bombeando en un punto que hizo que las contracciones internas comenzaran, y a juzgar por las dulces expresiones que Mabel comenzaba a hacer, pudo deducir que su orgasmo estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Él sonrió con cinismo.

—Anda, florecilla, córrete. —Le animó mientras seguía presionando en aquel punto hinchado, el cual supuso por la reacción que la menor tuvo, era su punto G.

—Espere, por favor espere, ¡es demasiado! —Mabel lo miró con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo una sensación bastante parecida a la de querer orinar—¡No!

—¡Sí! —Gritó el mayor añadiendo un tercer dedo a la vagina hinchada de Mabel, simulando duras penetraciones que salpicaban los líquidos de excitación de la menor combinados con su propia saliva—Déjame ver tu cara cuando te corras con mis dedos dentro tuyo, Mabel.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente cuando Bill juntó su frente con la de Mabel, observando cada detalle con suma atención, apreciando el brillo color ojo de sus mejillas manchadas con pequeñas pecas; su naricita de conejo arrugada, al igual que su entrecejo; sus ojos color arropía que se esforzaban por mantenerle la vista y no irse para tras y dejarlos en blanco; su boca que jadeaba con desesperación, llamando su nombre en un acto de súplica por piedad. Todo aquello era tan embriagante y adictivo, que Bill incluso pensó en hacer de Mabel su chica exclusiva.

Las contracciones en el vientre de Mabel la hacían retorcerse bajo la intimidante mirada del señor Cipher. Sus dedos no paraban de friccionar con sus mojadas paredes vaginales, sin parar ni un segundo, tampoco bajando la velocidad o la intensidad con la que sus dedos se movían dentro. Ella clavaba sus uñas en sus propias palmas, intentando inútilmente de aliviar la sensación desesperante que daba vueltas en su estómago, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a estallar dentro de ella. Mabel sabía que eso era llamado un orgasmo, pero nunca se imaginó cómo es que se sentiría aquello.

Si pudiera describir cómo es que se sentía en aquel momento con algo más que gemidos y caras lascivas sería: desesperación por terminar, emoción, y euforia. Todas aquellas sensaciones y muchas más que no supo describir con palabras corrían por todo su cuerpo, sólo para volver a su vientre y palpitar al son de los dedos del docente. Y finalmente, entre gritos y sábanas revueltas, en medio de los brazos de Bill, ella experimentó el fuerte culminar de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban por completo al arquear su espalda. Mabel soltó un grito liberador, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y notando cómo es que los dedos del mayor quedaban atrapados en las contracciones de su vagina.

Bill notó que cada centímetro de la piel de la chiquilla se ponía de gallina cuando llegó a su preciado primer orgasmo, excitándose en demasía al notar lo apretado de sus adentros, quedando prácticamente inmóvil. Él no pudo evitar volver a hacer una mueca de felicidad cínica.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahhh! —Los gritos de la castaña salían libremente, disfrutando de aquel no sé qué que la hizo ir hasta al cielo en una fuerte explosión para después dejarla caer lentamente—Bill… Oh, Bill…

El anterior mencionado se relamió los labios—que aún conservaban el sabor de la excitación de la menor—y retiró sus dedos empapados con jugos de amor. En el vientre de Mabel quedó una sensación de vacío, y donde antes hubo ferviente deseo, comenzaba a convertirse en sueño y cansancio.

—No hemos terminado, esto sólo comienza, Mabel. — Sentenció retirando la última prenda que lo mantenía cubierto, revelando así su enorme pene erecto y hambriento de su alumna.

Sólo se pudo percibir que la joven tragó en seco al ver aquello entre las piernas del contrario. Eso que terminaba descendiendo después del vello púbico dorado que se mostraba en su monte de venus y vientre, eso parecía con vida propia, ya que jamás imaginó ver que se moviera por sí sólo entre palpitaciones.

—Señor Bill…— Gimoteó la menor, juntando las rodillas y evadiendo observar la hombría de su profesor.

Esta actitud fue adorable para Bill.

—No te asustes, no te voy a lastimar, a menos de que tú lo desees. —Bromeó con los ojos brillosos.

De uno de los cajones de las mesas de noche que se encontraban a los laterales de la cama sacó una caja con preservativos, tomando el paquete para posteriormente romperlo y revelar el anillo de látex; todo esto bajo la mirada curiosa de Mabel, quien no se perdió detalle del espectáculo.

—Entonces, realmente vamos a hacerlo. —Mabel musitó apenas en un susurro que era más parecido a un pensamiento en voz alta.

—No por nada estás aquí, querida. —Bill se colocó entre las piernas de la niña, liberando sus manos del nudo improvisado con su corbata, notando las marcas rojas que adornaban su delicada piel, acariciando esas marcas con su mano libre—. Con suerte no serán las últimas marcas que habrá en ti hoy. —Él deslizó las yemas de sus dedos hasta alcanzar una de las manos femeninas, atrayéndola hasta la mano que sostenía el condón. —Pónmelo.

Los ojos de Mabel casi se salen de sus órbitas ante el asombro, ¿en serio le acababa de pedir eso?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sólo para poder asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal.

—Ponme el codón, Mabel. —Ordenó con la mirada gélida, pero con esa estúpida sonrisa que lo hacía parecer completamente sexy—. Sé que has tenido clases en donde te enseñan colocar un condón, quiero que lo pongas en práctica, aquí, conmigo, justo ahora.

Ella quería tirarse del balcón justo ahora, no podía con la vergüenza, ¿cómo esperaba que si quiera iba a tener el valor de hacer algo tan pervertido cuando no podía ni verlo a la cara después de la fiesta que se había montado allá abajo hace unos momentos?

Bill le entregó el anillo de látex, dirigiendo la mano temblorosa de la niña hasta su dolorosa erección. Mabel, aguantando la respiración y evitando mirarlo a la cara se armó de valor, notando que esto iba completamente enserio. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el glande, que ahora goteaba un líquido transparente que le ayudaba un poco a deslizar sus dedos por toda la longitud del tronco. Su maestro dejó salir un gruñido gutural desde su garganta, en señal de alivio y satisfacción.

—Continúa.

Ella asintió con un movimiento lento de cabeza, mirando con el rabillo del ojo la condición viril del rubio. Sintió sus mejillas arder y el pudor trepándole por la espalda, pero nuevamente su curiosidad y su estado de enamoramiento eran más fuertes, lo que la impulsó a verlo más atentamente poco a poco, subiendo y bajando la mano por el largo y duro sexo de Bill, quien ahora respiraba erráticamente con la mirada entrecerrada.

—Pon el condón, Mabel. —Su voz sonaba forzada—. Ponlo antes de que pierda el control y te folle sin él.

Mabel paró con su labor manual, que hasta ahora le había parecido entretenido, ya que nunca se había imaginado lo que unas simples caricias pudieran hacerle a un hombre, mucho menos a su profesor.

Tomó el condón por la burbuja, colocándolo sobre la punta, desenrollando el látex a su alrededor, bajando todo el camino del tronco hasta llegar al final. Una vez que terminó se sintió repentinamente más nerviosa, como si aquello que acababa de hacer fuera algo parecido a haber hecho un trato con algún demonio.

Bill inmediatamente empujó a Mabel sobre el colchón habiéndose colocado en medio de sus piernas, rozando ligeramente sus sexos, haciendo que ambos soltaran una expresión de excitación en el acto. Él tomó una de las piernas de la chiquilla por la **corva** , levantándola hasta su hombro, dejando a su estudiante recargada sobre su costado y con la cadera elevada. Durante todo esto Mabel no había dejado de gemir, ella misma no entendía si era por la emoción, el miedo o el placer de sentir la longitud entera de su pene recorrer sus labios desde fuera.

—Mabel. —La llamó—. Voy a entrar, voy a cogerte duro, y no voy a parar hasta que todo tu cuerpo termine exhausto. Mi manera de tener sexo es dura y tal vez no lo soportes, ¿segura de que quieres continuar? —Él repartió besos febriles sobre su pantorrilla—. Una vez que comencemos no hay vuelta atrás, aún estás a tiempo para decirme que te lleve a casa, no quiero forzarte a nada.

Y pese a todo el deseo y lujuria que Bill contenía en su interior aún se encontraba esa parte de adulto responsable, aún en una situación como aquella.

Esto tomó a Mabel con la guardia baja, realmente no se había detenido a pensar que todo esto tal vez era una mala idea, ¡claro que estaba muerta de miedo! Era su primera vez después de todo, ¡y vaya primera vez! Mil dudas le habían corrido durante todo el transcurso del tiempo, pero, en ningún momento quiso detener todo esto que se había desatado un par de horas atrás en el salón de clases. Ella lo deseaba.

—Profesor Bill, yo realmente quiero esto.

Por la espina dorsal del rubio comenzó a correr nuevamente la adrenalina y su corazón comenzó a martillar rápidamente contra su pecho.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

Bill se hundió sin problema alguno hasta el fondo de la vagina anteriormente virgen de la chica, los fluidos anteriores de su orgasmo facilitaron mucho más el trabajo, pero aún podía notar cómo su cavidad era tan condenadamente estrecha que le costaba trabajo moverse, por lo que decidió quedarse quieto por un momento. Él se mordió el labio inferior, dejando escapar un suspiro entre cortado, combinado con un gruñido.

—¡Ah-ahahhhh! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! — Mabel lloró contra el grueso edredón, hundiendo sus uñas en uno de los cojines que estaba cerca.

Sintió su vagina expandirse abruptamente, hasta golpear un punto que la hizo enloquecer de dolor y placer, tal y como había hecho cuando Bill la había estimulado con sus dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —Bill preguntó aun completamente embriagado de placer, moviéndose en círculos pequeños dentro de ella, para que pudiera acostumbrarse.

—Sí. —Mabel siseó, reteniendo su voz, disfrutando de los suaves movimientos que el rubio hacía—. Estoy bien, no dolió tanto.

—Eso fue porque hice que te vinieras antes, conejita. —Las risas por parte de ambos solo aliviaban el momento—. Pero, ¿sabes? —Él se enderezó, elevando nuevamente sus caderas para que quedaran pegadas a su pelvis. —, yo soy un hombre de palabra, y prometí follarte duro, Mabel.

Antes de que la niña pudiese reaccionar, Bill ya estaba arremetiendo duramente contra ella, llegando a besar la entrada se su útero con la punta de su pene, notando como es que un pequeño bulto se levantaba en su vientre. El sonido indecente de sus pieles mojadas de fluidos y sudor quedaban escondidos bajo las respiraciones fuertes y agitadas que ambos producían, acompañado con los gritos desesperados de Mabel, en donde rogaba por más de aquel elixir que nuevamente la estaba llevando al cielo.

Los constantes movimientos de adelante hacia atrás eran duros, sin piedad y bruscos, eran golpes secos que hacían que la cabecera diera golpes secos con la pared en numerosas ocasiones. Esto llamó la atención de la menor, quien, en medio de su nirvana, pudo contemplar esto.

—Oiga…Bill…—Pese a todo, ella no podía permitirse tutearlo—. La cabecera…

—A la mierda con eso. —Contestó el contrario, tomando con su mano libre las mejillas de la castaña, apretándolas con su dedo índice y pulgar, haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran—. No me importa que los vecinos te oigan, démosles una fiesta. —Sin parar de invadir las paredes carnosas de la fémina, él se colocó a la altura de su cara, aun sosteniendo con las uñas clavadas la pierna de la niña sobre su hombro, llegando aún más hondo—. Grita alto, hasta que mis vecinos no puedan olvidar mi nombre, Mabel.

Los alientos calientes de ambos se compartían debido a la cercanía, sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos, provocando que la humedad entre las piernas de la niña aumentara, facilitando las embestidas que el rubio se encargaba de hacer cada vez más fuertes.

El nombre del mayor seguía saliendo sin parar de los labios de Mabel, como si se tratara de una plegaria que suplicaba por más de su tacto.

Si bien, las expresiones que Mabel hacía eran todo un poema para estudiar con toda la atención del mundo, las de Bill no se quedaban atrás, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, jadeando en voz baja, dejando escapar de vez en vez algún berrido grave en muestra de lo excitado y complacido que se encontraba, mirándola desde arriba con su ojo negro entrecerrado. Todo esto fue apreciado por la jovencita que permanecía debajo de él.

Notando la cercanía entre sus rostros, Bill no se contuvo en darle un profundo beso francés, dejando escapar sus mejillas y pierna, ahora redirigiéndola a su cintura, para que ésta quedara enganchada a él, dándole la libertad de pasar sus grandes y ásperas manos por todo su esbelto cuerpo de adolescente. La voz de Mabel era aguda, suplicante y pese a la situación, era angelical, completamente inocente.

La vagina de Mabel era cálida y apretada, también, de vez en cuando lo estrechaba un poco más cuando él la tocaba en sus seños, o bajaba bruscamente por su piel blanquecina con las uñas, creando arañazos dolorosos que ella también le devolvía cuando se sostenía de sus hombros, bajando por la musculatura de sus brazos, clavando sus uñas y dejando la piel lastimada en forma de finas líneas coloradas.

Cuando Bill decidió que se había cansado de darle a Mabel en esa postura, salió por unos segundos, haciendo que la fémina dejara salir un agudo grito, notando la ausencia de calor en su vientre.

—Date la vuelta, —ordenó—, pega el pecho al colchón y levanta ese precioso culo que te cargas.

La castaña sintió mucha vergüenza, ella lo miraba aún en la misma posición de hace unos momentos, indecisa de si obedecer a las órdenes de Bill. Pero él no se inmutó, y continuaba observándola, expectante. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si me pongo así, usted podrá verme toda.

—Es la idea, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —El tono de su voz era hostil, pero grave y ronco—. Date la vuelta, Mabel.

Al ver que Mabel se resistía por la vergüenza, Bill decidió tomar acciones. El rubio se acercaba a la joven peligrosamente, tomándola por el tobillo y jalándola hacia él, sacando una expresión de sorpresa por parte de la contraria.

—¡Espere!

—No, en mi cama hay reglas que debes seguir, y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

Tomándola de la cintura y haciendo uso de poca fuerza le dio la vuelta, Bill enterró sus uñas en la piel de sus caderas y glúteos, dejando marcas que seguramente quedarían allí durante al menos una semana. Ella lloriqueó de dolor y pena, pero, secretamente comenzaba a disfrutar de los malos tratos que Bill le hacía a su cuerpo.

El docente elevó las caderas de Mabel sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que ella comenzaba a cooperar. El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo al notar que su pequeña alumna iba cediendo ante sus propios deseos carnales.

—Eso, justo así.

El rubio se complació de la vista de la niña en cuatro, exponiendo su lindo trasero sonrojado y de su sexo chorreante de flujos. Ella hacía un perfecto arco con su espalda, sacando su culo al aire. Él se relamió los labios, pasando las palmas de sus manos por la piel de los glúteos de la chica, arrebatándole un suspiro entrecortado. Bill hizo movimientos circulares lentos, separando sus nalgas y dejando a la vista el anillo rosa de la chica.

—¡Oiga! —Mabel respingó cuando sintió los pulgares masculinos rozar los bordes de su trasero—. Ese lugar no es para ese tipo de cosas. —Murmuró ligeramente indignada.

—Shhh, te va a gustar.

Manteniendo sus glúteos separados, Bill acercó su cara en la apertura que ahí había, pasando la lengua por la larga separación de sus nalgas, sintiendo la suave textura de la nueva área explorada. Mabel mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle mil impropiedades al mayor. Ella hundió su cara en una almohada cercana, haciendo puños las manos, arrugando las sábanas en el proceso.

La lengua del rubio daba vueltas por el exterior de su ano, yendo de arriba abajo, apretando lo carnoso de su piel con las manos, abalanzándose sobre ella. Por su parte, Mabel reprimía su voz, intentando ocultar lo bien que se sentía con un acto tan indecoroso.

—Bill…—Susurró con los ojos en blanco de placer.

—Mabel… Tu piel tiene un sabor delicioso.

—Ahhh, no, pare de decir esas cosas.

Con una última larga lamida, Bill se separó del agujero dilatado de la pequeña, dándole una última mirada y estirándolo un poco con los pulgares.

—Demasiada tentación.

Bill volvió a entrar bruscamente en la vagina de la niña, haciendo que ésta soltara un chillido agudo, ya que no se lo esperaba para nada, corriéndose en el instante ante la sensibilidad que el hombre había provocado en su cuerpo. Pese a que él había sentido su orgasmo exprimirlo deliciosamente.

—Puta madre, maldita niña, eres completamente exquisita. —Bill gimió, tomándola por la cadera nuevamente, atrayéndola hacia atrás cada vez que él la empujaba, llegando cada vez más hondo.

Jadeando fuerte, la tomó de su cabello, envolviendo las largas hebras en su puño, tirando ligeramente de él hacia atrás, dejando a la joven con la espalda recta, apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos. Ésta simplemente se limitaba a gemir y a aguantar el ritmo de su maestro. No era mentira que en algún momento tal vez a ella se le haya pasado por la cabeza pensar que había sido una mala idea haber aceptado, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo que lo disfrutaba como nunca.

A Mabel le dolía la espalda de mantenerla arqueada tanto tiempo, pero no le importaba, ese dolor era opacado con el placer de sentir las fuertes embestidas que Bill hacía contra la entrada de su útero, y sólo escuchar el chapoteo entre sus sexos, lo hacía más erótico. Ella mordía sus labios sensualmente, tratando inútilmente de callar su obscena voz, pero es que, de no hacerlo, su voz se escucharía por todo el vecindario, y seguramente su amado profesor terminaría en prisión.

Bill miró cómo es que el trasero carnoso y redondo de la chica rebotaba cada vez que chocaba contra él, notando también que su pequeño ano seguía abierto. Esto le dio una idea que haría que la joven se viniera inmediatamente. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca, ensalivándolos perfectamente, posteriormente, los dirigió a aquella entrada desocupada.

—Sería un desperdicio no utilizar este agujero también, ¿no lo crees, preciosa? —Dijo, llevando la punta del índice a hundirse lentamente en la carne rosada.

—¡Bill! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, espere! —Mabel iba a oponerse al sentir la nueva intrusión, pero el placer de estar siendo llenada por ambos sitios era un nuevo regodeo que comenzaba a ser más fuerte que su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Con los ojos en blanco, ella dejó de forcejear poco a poco, soltando las caderas y moviéndolas al compás de Bill. Ella seguía siendo primeriza, así que seguirle el ritmo le estaba costando trabajo, pero no por eso el roce entre sus sexos dejaba de ser menos placentero. Los segundos pasaban y el rubio no dejaba de ser una completa bestia, bajando a la altura de uno de sus oídos, susurrando palabras impropias que hacían ruborizar a la adolescente hasta límites inimaginables.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —Bill pronunció dejando de embestir su pequeña vagina irritada por los roces, cambiando a movimientos circulares que la hacían suspirar largo y tendido—¿Qué acaso no te gusta ser penetrada por ambos agujeros?

La chica negó fervientemente con la cabeza, alzando su voz en tonos más agudos, notando que nuevamente estaba cerca, tan cerca que si Bill hacía otro movimiento profundo ella no podría controlarse y simplemente se correría al instante.

—Yo…Bill…—Difícilmente podía articular esas palabras, ya que él no paraba de alternar los movimientos, pero nunca siendo brusco, en este punto no entraba por completo, parecía es estaba jugando con ella.

—¿Tú qué, Mabel? —Dijo depositando besos febriles por el camino de sus hombros y nuca, abriéndose paso por el dilatado ano de la menor—. Anda, dímelo.

Pero ella no podía hablar, sólo podía limitarse a tensar la mandíbula babeando ligeramente, arqueando cada vez más su espalda, levantando por completo su trasero y apegando por completo el pecho contra el colchón. Una posición complaciente para ambos sin dudas. Los interiores de la chica comenzaban a empujarlo ante sus contracciones, avisando de su próximo orgasmo. Entonces fue que Bill se dio cuenta del porqué la niña no podía hablar.

—Tú puedes quedarte callada todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo me es sincero. —Musitó mientras se erguía y soltaba la larga melena de chocolate de la jovencita—. Córrete para mí de nuevo.

Sujetó su cadera nuevamente, llegando hasta el fondo de una, haciendo que Mabel llorara de satisfacción cuando de nueva cuenta la tocó en ese punto que la hacía volverse completamente loca.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah-hahaaah! —Ella gritó, soltando más de sus fluidos transparentes de su intenso orgasmo, pero eso no detuvo a Bill, al contrario, sólo lo alentó a continuar arremetiendo contra las caderas de la fémina con más violencia—¡Me partirá en dos si continúa así!

—Esa no es una mala idea, hahhhh…— Bill podía sentir cómo su pene era exprimido por aquellas paredes resbalosas, jadeando en el acto—. Yo también, Mabel, también voy a correrme, y lo haré dentro de tu pequeña y estrecha vagina.

—Sí, sí lo deseo…

—¡Entonces toma mi semen, Mabel! —Bill introdujo por completo su dedo anular e índice en el rosado ano de la chiquilla, simulando estocadas con ellos, acompañándolo a los bruscos choques de su pelvis con la de la contraria.

—No… ¡No! ¡Oh Dios!¡Bill! — Mabel aún no había terminado de correrse, y los movimientos de su acompañante sólo hacían que las sensaciones aumentaran.

Bill notó que su alumna no soportaba demasiado bien su ritmo, pero tampoco es que no lo estuviera disfrutando, ya que con el pasar del tiempo, su vagina sólo soltaba cada vez más fluidos, dejándose caer en un hilo delgado hasta el colchón.

Y entonces, en medio de su segundo clímax y debido a la rudeza del mayor, ella pudo culminar aún más intenso.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! —Su espalda se contrajo y su voz se elevó, al tiempo que ella llevaba una de sus manos al brazo que la sostenía por la cadera, enterrando las uñas en la carne del antebrazo masculino, arrebatándole un jadeo de excitación al mayor.

—Carajo, eres condenadamente exquisita…—Maldijo el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo la adrenalina por sus venas, ansioso de por fin llegar a su anhelado alivio—. Podría follarte toda la noche, niña.

Sólo hicieron falta un par de embestidas fuertes que golpearon el punto G de su alumna para que él llegara hasta a el fondo y pudiera liberar su carga dentro del preservativo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Hah! —Con un jadeo se quedó dentro de ella, aún sin estar listo para abandonar su cálido interior.

Ambos se sentían algo mareados, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y los dos estaba cubiertos en sudor y muchas parcas rojas de rasguños, sobre todo la espalda de Mabel, a Bill le preocupó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó, pasando sus dedos por la curva de su cintura, estimulando su piel, erizándola al suave tacto.

Pasaron los segundos, y ella no contestaba, se había quedado callada.

—¿Mabel?

—Profesor Bill, aún quiero más.

* * *

 **Pederasta:  
** Persona que gusta de jóvenes pre adolescentes y/o niños.

 **Nínfula:  
** El término lolita o nínfula se refiere a una niña o adolescente que no ha alcanzado la edad de consentimiento sexual y resulta muy atractiva sexualmente a los hombres mayores.

 **Heterocromía.  
** La heterocromía (en oftalmología conocida como heterochromia iridum) es una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son de diferente color; también puede llegar a afectar a la piel o el cabello, pero el caso más común es en los ojos, total o parcialmente.

 **Corva.  
** Parte de atrás de la rodilla.

* * *

 **Perdón por cortarlo de golpe, pero es que si no iba aquedar demasiado largo y aburrido xd**

 **Espero publicar la parte 2 dentro de pronto, esta vez juro que será dentro de poco tiempo xd originalmente este iba a ser un cuarteto con Bill, Will, Phill y Mabel, pero me gustó más esta idea, después escribiré una parte alterna de qué hubiera pasado si Phill y Will hubiesen visto la escenita de Mabel y Bill.**

 **Espero que la cuarentena los esté tratando bien, los quiero mucho y los he extrañado demasiado, gracias por su espera 3**

— **Dennis.**

 **Recuerden que mi cuenta principal es en Wattpad, puedes encontrar mi cuenta en la descripción de mi perfil.**


End file.
